It begins when we meet again
by AleeDee
Summary: They havent seen eachother since they were kids but what happens when they meet up again in a very unexpected way? and spend the whole summer together? read and find out! i suck at summarys...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I am going to be working on a few stories at the same time. Some more than others but ill still try to update!**

Chapter 1:

Ally's POV

"You are the best, yay!"she screamed in my ear.

"First Oww! Second of course I would pick you!" I smiled nervously.

"Well I know that now!" she exclaimed.

"Now?!" I asked looking offended by crossing my arms.

She was hugging me now so I just smirked at her when she let go.

"I thought you were going to pick Dallas, that's why!" she sighed.

"Whaaaat?" I said nervously extending the 'a'.

"Trish you're my best friend I would pick you over him any day!" I said smiling nervously.

Well now I feel bad. I hate lying to Trish. Because it was true I was going to pick Dallas. Well I mean I did.

You see my dad got airplane tickets for we could go to our beach house this summer and he got an extra ticket, meaning we could bring someone else. My dad said I could take Dallas or Trish because he didn't have anyone else in mind.

So I asked Dallas, my boyfriend before Trish even popped into my head. He said he couldn't go because he was taking a road trip with his brother from Miami to Los Angeles. He sounded really excited about this. He even asked me to go but my dad didn't let me.

"Allllyyy." Trish said extending my name.

"Yeah?" I stuttered. She squint her eyes, and then they got wide.

"You asked Dallas first didn't you!"she exclaimed crossing her arms and getting in my face. Here's one thing about Trish she will try everything to make you crack so I didn't even bother coming up with a lie.

"Maybe. Kinda. ." I sighed.

"But I'm still taking you!" I said smiling.

"That's not the point Ally!" she said slamming her locker.

"Trish!" I said calling after her down the hallway. I caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder for she can face me.

"I'm so sorry Trish, I should of asked you first it's just Dallas was there when my dad told me about the tickets and I-" I said but she got me off.

"Ally, I'm not mad. "she sighed.

"I'm a little hurt that you would pick him but I would probably do the same thing." she said with a shrug.

I gave her a confused look and she caught on. "You know, if I had a boyfriend like Dallas." she smiled.

I gave her a smile put my hand on her shoulder again. "Friends till the end?" I said smiling hopefully.

She pushed my hand on and started laughing. "God Ally, you are so cheesy." she laughed.

I laughed too. "As long as you don't ask me to go make friendship bracelets at Bracelets & Baskets." she laughed. I got an excited smile on my face and she noticed.

"No!" she shouted. I looked down at my feet for a moment but I had another idea and I looked up at her with a smile and wide eyes.

"We are not making baskets either!" she yelled. I frowned but then smiled at the fact that she knew what I was thinking. She knows me to well. I love her and I'm so glad we are best friends, we are so different but it works. "Come on lets go to class, our last class." she sighed.

Last day of school everyone just talks and has little parties in the class but now it's different. Today was my last class. As in I'm out of high school forever. I can't believe it. It's just been so fast. I feel like it was just yesterday I was getting my braces off at the beginning of freshman year.

We walked into our class and sat down while the teacher told us the order it will be when we walk on stage for graduation. We have been practicing for about two weeks and it's finally happening.

"The date is officially next Saturday." he said smiling. I was going miss high school.

But I am so excited for graduation. I'm even a valedictorian, so is one of my closest friends Cassidy. We even get to make a speech together at the graduation which I'm terrified about.

We made a deal that she would recite it but I would write it. The teachers said it was fine because they know about my stage fright. The teacher said his goodbyes and he lectured us about our future until he finally let us talks amongst ourselves for the rest of the period.

"Hey Ally." I heard a voice behind me as I turned around to see Cassidy smiling.

"Hey Cass." I smiled as she took a seat next to me.

She was such a good friend and she was so nice but she wasn't always. She used to bully me in middle school but then that's when my dad and her dad became friends and they ended up buying a beach house next to us. We would have to be forced to hang out together but then we ended up like best friends. I understood why she bullied me too. She was kind of corrupted because her mom died and so did mine, so we got really close because of that connection that no else understood not even Trish.

So since then we have been friends. We spend every summer together at our beach houses in LA. Trish and Cassidy became friends too and they are always together. They do things sometimes without even inviting me but I don't mind.

"So are as excited as I am!" she smiled.

"Yeah of course, and I have great news!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Trish is coming with us!" I exclaimed.

"No way!" she smiled.

"Yes way!" Trish said and taking a seat at our table.

They squealed to each other and stared talking about the things we were going to do this summer. With those two who knows what kind of plans they have.

Something tells me this summer is going to be one to remember.

**Hope you guys like it so far. Trust me there is Aussly but we have the rest of summer to go. Lets see what happens.**

**Please review if you want me to keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**I don't own the speech from eclipse.**

**Read on guys!**

Ally's POV

_"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case… a princess._

When we were ten, they asked again and we answered rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!

This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent.

So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Everyone applauded as Cassidy smiled and bowed as she walked off stage.

"Ally they loved it, you sure have a good way with words." she smiled as she pulled me into a hug

"Thanks Cassidy." I smiled.

The others spoke and their speeches were absolutely amazing. It was time for the moment to walk across the stage to get out diplomas and It was in alphabetical order.

"Cassidy Benson." the speakers called out as Trish, my dad, and Cassidy's dad screamed their lungs out.

I whistled and clapped as she got on stage and shook hands with the principal.

It went on for a little while until they called out my name. "Allyson Dawson." I heard him say as I froze and made my way to the stage. I felt like I was walking with cinder blocks strapped on my heels as I took my first step. I saw flashes of pictures being taken and I heard my dad scream my name and I couldn't help but smile nervously. I managed to reach the principal as he handed me a rolled up paper with a gold ribbon tied around it.

I shook his hand and smiled and he gave me a warm smile. I probably looked like a shaking maraca as I let go of his hand and smiled at what felt like a million people smile at me cheering. I managed to get off the stage without tripping or falling which I was happy about.

I rejoined my other class mates in my seat as other went on stage. They called out "Trish Delarosa" and I screamed so loud I thought I might lose my voice. It went on and on until the last person went on stage and principal took the microphone in his hands once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the graduating class of 2013!" he cheered as everyone threw their caps in the air.

I felt like time stopped and it was slow motion. People hugged and cheered and couples kissed and some cried. Some jumped in the air and high-fived. I stood still smiling watching as thousands of caps launched in the air. It was everything I thought it would be. This chapter of my life was over and I'm going to miss it so much. So many great memories. But now it's time for a new chapter and who knows how the story will end? But I'm ready to face whatever comes at me.

I was distracted from my thoughts when my dad came to give me the biggest hug.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie!" he exclaimed hugging me while jumping up and down.

"Thanks dad." I smiled. He let go so he could face me and  
his face turned s little serious.

"Your mom would be so proud of you." he smiled. It hurts to think that she wasn't here to see this. But I know she is here, maybe in spirit. She always used to tell me to continue my dreams. Like to make music. She always supported me because she loved music too. I hope I can make her even more proud by completing that dream too.

The rest of the day was fun as Trish, Cassidy and I and of course our families went to have a dinner celebration. The next day we left for our beach houses so we enjoyed our last day here in Miami.

Tomorrow is the first day of summer, I wonder what will happen.

**Review if you want more! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a long one guys brace yourselves!**

Chapter 3:

Trish's POV

"Come on Ally!" I pleaded holding out the bikini I got from her drawer.

"Trish you know its not my style." She sighed as she stuffed clothes in her suitcase.

"Wow, I got this for you for your birthday and you're never going to wear it!? Some friend you are!" I exclaimed. She looked at me and I know I got her. She is too nice to say no and I know I made her feel bad.

"Fine I'll take it. I'm sorry I forgot that it was the one you got me." She said as she got it from my hands and put it in her suitcase. I smiled mischievously and helped her zip it up.

"Plus you have to look nice. Cassidy is taking us to a party. Some guy named Mike is throwing one." I said standing up my suitcases. "You mean she's taking you." Ally said moving her suitcases next to mine so they were organized by the door.

"Come on Ally! It might be our last summer because of college!" I pleaded again. I notice I do that a lot, well Ally is really stubborn.

"Trish you know that I don't –" she started but I cut her off.

"Ally I know! Just promise me you'll try to have fun this summer."I said looking at her in the eye.

"It might our last one together." I sighed sadly. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Fine, I promise I'll try to have fun this summer." she smiled. I smiled back and then we heard footsteps coming up the door.

"Did I just hear Ally Dawson say she's going to have fun?" Cassidy said in a sarcastically shocked voice.

"Yes you did!" I exclaimed sitting on the bed.

"I can have fun." Ally said sitting on the bed too. Cassidy laughed and sat on the bed and we were in a little triangle.

"I'll prove you both wrong!" Ally said with a huff while rolling her eyes. We shared a look with each other and the three of us just started laughing.

"So, I left my things downstairs. What time does your flight leave?" Cassidy asked looking at us.

"Ours leaves at 3:30, what about you?" Ally asked looking at Cassidy. "Mine leaves at 3:00, so should we leave in about an hour? For I can meet up with my family at the airport?" Cassidy asked.

"This would be so much easier if we all took the same flight." I sighed putting a pillow on my lap.

"I'm a go tell my dad that we should get going in an hour and he probably needs help packing." Ally said getting off the bed and walking out the door.

Ally's POV

I told my dad about leaving soon and helped fold all his clothes in his suitcase and I was now walking back up the hallway into my room. My phone rang and it was Dallas telling me to meet me outside. I was excited while walking downstairs.

"Hey." I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Hey." he smiled.

"I'm sorry about your uncle." I said still hugging him. I was sad for him. Dallas's uncle died on the day of graduation so he didn't show up but he still got his diploma.

"Thanks. Well I just wanted to say goodbye." he smiled.

"Not goodbye, see you later." I smiled.

"Well then see you later." he smiled while pecking my lips.

We heard a honk and I saw his brother in the car gesturing for Dallas to hurry. I didn't want him to go. I was sad we weren't going to spend summer together. We talked for a little until his brother got really impatient and he had to go. I walked up the stairs and headed towards my room.

I noticed Trish and Cassidy sitting on my bed squealing about something. I was amused because they looked like two little squirrels who just found an acorn.

"What's going on?" I smiled sitting back down on the bed.

"Cassidy here has been hiding something from us." Trish smiled. I looked at Cassidy that had a guilty look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I've been dating someone since last summer." she said smiling.

"What!" I exclaimed. "How did I not know? I was with you last summer!" I exclaimed.

"Not all of it. You would ditch me for your books remember!" she said pointing at me. I understood now, she probably met the guy at the summer party's she would always go to. I never liked going so I just stayed home.

I looked at her and squinted my eyes but then she laughed and I hugged her as Trish and her squealed. I laughed because we probably look like three little excited squirrels. "I'm sorry I never told you guys." she sighed letting go.

"We aren't mad." Trish smiled as I agreed.

"Now tell us about him!"Trish exclaimed.

"Well I met him last summer, He lives on the same beach as Ally and I." she said smiling as we gestured her to go on.

"We only knew each other for a little bit but we talk a lot over the phone and texts so, I know him a little better now." she said her smile never fading.

"Aww Cassidy I'm so happy for you!" I smiled.

"So what's his name?" Trish smiled.

"His names-" she got cut off by my dad coming in and telling us it was time to go. We got all our and headed for the airport. I was really excited for this summer I think it will be different. I wish I was more care free and wild but I just don't feel that confident. We finally got to the airport and we said bye to Cassidy and her family as we watched her flight leave. We waited until our flight was ready and when it was time we made our way to our seats. I sat by the window, Trish in the middle and my dad on her left.

We waited patiently until we were in the air and I really needed to use the restroom. Once we were in the air and the light for the seatbelt sign went off, I made my way over Trish. She was asleep and so was my dad so I tried my best not to wake them. I managed to climb over them and I made my way down the aisle that led to the bathrooms on the back of the plane. I guess someone decided it would be funny if they stuck there leg out to trip me because my face met the floor of the plane. I heard laughing behind me as I held my nose that was in pain. "What the hell?" I said sitting up. "Whoops sorry." I heard a boy laugh. I whipped my head around and glared at him. He was a little boy probably around 8 or 9 years of age. "It's not funny Nelson, apologize!" I heard another voice say from the seat next to him.

"Sorry." the little boy named Nelson said looking down at his feet. I nodded and stood all the way up. I couldn't see the other guy next to him because the pilot made everyone close the windows in the plane so it was very dark. "Are you okay?" the familiar voice said getting out of his seat.

"I'm fine, you don't have to get up." I smiled. "I was actually on the way to the bathroom too." he said standing up all the way. He followed me to the back of the plane and we waited there not looking at each other because the bathrooms were being used. The silence was killing me so I decided to make conversation. "So you're going to Los Angeles too?" I asked but then face palmed myself for asking that stupid question. He still didn't look at me he just pulled out his phone and answered me. "Yeah my family and I always go to our beach house in Malibu every summer." he said not looking up. I couldn't see him that well but I could tell her had blonde hair.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "Cool what beach?" he asked. "I live on White Sand beach." I said nonchalantly.

"Really? Me too!" he exclaimed putting his phone away. "There are only 15 houses on that beach which one is yours?" he asked curiously.

"I live in the white one with the deck goes all around it, with the giant windows and blue shutters. You have perfect view of the ocean because it's right in the middle. It has the –" I managed to say knowing I was in a little trance. But he broke me out of it because he was gripping my shoulders. I was startled and said "what are you doing?" while pushing him off.

"Ally?" he asked looking at me. "Yeah, how do you know me?" I asked. The bathroom opened and someone stepped out, he pushed me in there and I got kind of scared. "What the-" I said but he flipped the light on and closed the door. "Austin?" I asked looking at him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug which wasn't hard because the bathrooms were so small.

"Ally!" he exclaimed still hugging me.

"Hi." I smiled when he let go of me.

"I didn't recognize you! You look so different!" he exclaimed eying me up and down making me feel really self conscious.

"Bad different?" I asked looking down.

Austin's POV 

I can't believe I'm looking at Ally Dawson, she was my best friend. We went to the same school in Miami since we were in preschool but I left to New York when were about to enter 5th grade. Our parents were close even before we were born; they even bought two beach houses together, where Ally and I would spend every day together when I was a kid. But when I left to New York my parent's mattress business got really busy, even in the summer. We finally went for the first time in a long time last summer but I forgot about Ally. Well can you blame me, it's been years! She stood there looking down when I snapped back from memory lane and realized what she asked me. Yeah she did look different. Did she look bad? Hell no. She looked really good, like REALLY good I didn't even recognize her.

"Good different." I said smiling bringing her chin up. She smiled and looked me.

"You look different too." she said still looking at me.

"Bad different?" I asked mimicking her tone from before.

"You look great." she smiled. Wow she had a great smile. Her lips were so red, and I know she didn't have anything on them because they have always been naturally really red.

"Austin?" she asked snapping her fingers in my face. "Huh? Oh sorry." I said taking my eyes off her lips. "How long has it been?" she asked looking up at me, she was so short compared to me.

"Too long!" I smiled. I just want to tell her so much I just don't know where to begin.

"You stopped calling, and how come you didn't come to the beach house these past summers?" she asked looking at me.

"Well my dad said the business was improving so we couldn't go, but I went for the first time last summer." I said as she nodded and then looked down.

"I missed you." she smiled. I lifted her chin up again and I felt this weird stir in my stomach. I looked at her lips again, they were so perfect. "I missed you too." I smiled. "Are you going to be here the whole summer?" I asked looking at her eyes.

"Yeah, and my best friend Trish. And of course my dad. Oh! And my other friend came too she even has a beach house on the same beach as us." Ally smiled excitedly.

"I thought I was your best friend." I said cockily.

"Austin you aren't my only friend." she added.

"I was." I joked.

"Whatever." she laughed.

"I'm sorry I never called." I said feeling guilty.

She shook her head. "It's fine, we can just make up for lost time this summer." she smiled.

"I'd like that." I smiled. "So am I still your best friend?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course but I have two other ones now. I figured that I would never see you again so I just a- forgot a- about you." she stuttered looking down again.

Ally's POV

I felt bad because I did forget about Austin. We were best friend and he just left me so I was moved on. I stared at my feet and then at his shoes. Wow, they got big. So did he, he was really tall and very nicely built. You could even see the outline of his muscles on his white shirt. I guess I was staring and he snapped me back in. "Ally, don't worry I kinda did too." he smiled. I nodded and looked up at him.

"But were together now!" he exclaimed. "Yeah and-" I said while looking at my surroundings. "Were in a bathroom." I laughed. "I don't even have to go anymore." he laughed.

"Me either." I said opening the door and getting out. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Don't go now I haven't seen you in forever and there so much I want to tell you!"he exclaimed.

"Austin I promise we will catch up, are you going to Mikes party?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, Trish making me." I sighed.

"I figured, you don't really like parties, or people, or fu-"

"Fun?" I said taking the word right out of him. "Well it-" he started but I cutting him off again.

"So your saying we had no fun when we were little?" I said clearly offended.

"That's not what I meant, we had so much fun! It's just that you were always at the library at recess or reading a book when we were playing tag and-" he said but I cut him off.

"I get it!" I sighed. I can be so fun! Just without being reckless. Rather be safe than sorry right?

"Ally I-" he started again.

"I promised Trish I would loosen up a little bit this summer. So I'll try to be fun!" I smiled.

"Okay, but you don't have to prove anything." he said smiling then looking at my lips. He kept looking at them. Did I have something in my teeth?

Someone knocked on the bathroom door so we both got out. The man standing there looked at us weirdly and Austin and I both laughed.

I was about to turn around and go back to my seat but he touched my shoulder making me turn around. "I'll see you soon?" he asked smiling while I nodded my head and turned around to find my seat. Trish was still asleep, "Of course" I said while trying to hop over her. I pulled out my song book/diary and pulled out the little table in front of me. I wrote down what happened today and some lyrics that I came up with. I thought about Austin and I thought about this summer and what it has in store. Hope fully it's one to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

Chapter 4:

Ally's POV

"Ally!" I heard someone scream from behind me as Trish and I turned around. "Is that him?" Trish asked with wide eyes as I nodded my head. We were standing at the Baggage Claim trying to look for our suitcases when I saw Austin running up to us. "He is so cute!" she said smiling. "Trish!" I said nudging her. "Sorry." she laughed. He stopped right in front of us trying to catch his breath.

"Why were you running?" I asked him. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach together but you walk, REALLY fast." he said with wide eyes. I stood there and laughed when I heard Trish clear her throat, basically telling me to introduce her. "Austin this is my best friend Trish and Trish this is my frie-" I started but Austin gave me a glare so I corrected myself. "My other best friend Austin." I smiled.

"So you're the famous Austin huh?" Trish said with a smirk.

"I like those words, but I'm not famous yet." He laughed cockily.

"To Ally you were!" she laughed. "Were?" he looked at me and I could already feel my cheeks getting hot.

"She used to talk about all the time and" Trish continued. As Austin gave me a smirk. "I think he gets it!" I said glaring Trish, she took the hint and changed the subject. "So Austin why were you in Miami if you live in New York?" Trish asked him. "My dad was on business there we actually might move back." he smiled and so did I. "So Ally talked about me?" he asked Trish eye brows raised. I knew he wouldn't let it this go. Before she could answer I said "We should get going we need to go find Cass." I said while Austin laughed and I rolled my eyes. We got our suitcases and Trish pulled me to the side. "Don't you remember, she's meeting with her boyfriend?" Trish said. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" I exclaimed. I remember Cassidy telling me she was going to meet us at the house because her boy friend was picking her up. How sweet is that! I'm so happy for her.

"Well I guess you'll have to meet my friend some other time." I smiled to Austin while he nodded. He looked at his phone and his eyes got wide. Trish's phone began to rang and I think it was my dad.

"Ally your dad is waiting for us outside he already got his luggage. Come on!" she said walking away.

"Coming!" I said over my shoulder but then giving my attention to Austin.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that I- a forgot I was suppose to meet my, friend." he said hesitantly.

"Oh, well go ahead. I'll see you later okay?" I smiled getting my suitcases. I was about to walk away but I felt his hand on my wrist pulling me back.

"Austin I have to go." I said looking at him. "And so do you." I sighed. He let go of me and frowned childishly. "I'll see you at Mike's party." I laughed and then turned around and joined Trish and my dad.

Austin's POV

I stared at Ally as she walked away. She's just so pretty now, the years have been good to her. I wanted to go with her but I forgot I was supposed to meet my girlfriend here at the airport. I met her last summer and she's great. I should feel really excited to see her, well I was. But that was before Ally decided to fall back into my life (literally). It's all thanks to my cousin Nelson. HE went with my parents to the house and I told them that I would be there soon. I watched as Ally walked away hoping that she would turn around. But she didn't. I was disappointed wanted to see her perfect smile and her chocolate eyes and her lips th-

My thoughts we interrupted by a scream coming from behind me. I turned round and saw my girlfriend running up to me. I had a genuine smile on my face as I tried not to think about what I was thinking.

"Austin!" she squealed as she ran into me with a hug. I hugged her back I really did miss her. She looked at me in the eye which wasn't hard, because she was pretty tall herself. Unlike Ally, she has always been so small and- my thoughts were interrupted again by lips crashing into mine. I kissed her but then snapped back when I heard a click sound. I looked at her and she was smiling to the screen on her phone. "Aww this is going be my screen saver!" she smiled. I guess that was the sound. I smiled and got our luggage and started to walk. "I missed you so much!" she said intertwining her hand with mine.

"I missed you too." I smiled because those words came out of Ally's mouth not too long ago.

"So can you drop me off at my friend house, she's really awesome so I want you to meet her." She smiled.

"Sure, is she going to Mike's party?" I asked looking at her.

"I hope she is, she's kind of a buzz kill but she's really nice." she smiled.

We got into the car as I finished loading the suitcases with the Taxi driver.

"My friend is also coming to the party." I smiled.  
"Is it Dez?" she laughed. "No, well yes he's coming but, also my best friend from a long time ago is coming." I smiled thinking of Ally. "Oh, well I'll be happy to meet him!" she exclaimed. "Her."I corrected her. "Her?" she asked looking offended. "Yeah, well she was my best friend for as long as I can remember, I mean is." I stuttered. "What's she like? Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No we are just friends and I bumped into her on the airplane and I really want to catch up with her." I smiled.

"Well I want to catch up too, with you!" she said her voice getting a little louder. "We will I promise!" I smiled. She sighed and I brought her in closer to me as she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head and closed my eyes as I laid my head on the window. I wonder how the summer is going to be like. Now that we are older and that Ally's here.

"Oh I almost forgot to show you!" she exclaimed showing me a picture on her phone. It was a picture of her and I kissing at some party last summer. I didn't even remember when we took that picture. It had some writing on top of it. It read, "Austin + Cassidy = 4 ever!"I smiled at her and then closed my eyes.

Yeah forever is a long time….

**Should I keep going? Yes? No? Review and tell me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I might change the title of the story over time, so I hope you follow it. **

**I hope you like it so far! Review! Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5:

Ally's POV

"So what do you wear to this type of party?" I asked Trish while she was putting stickers on the wall on her side of the room. I was stuffing my clothes into my dresser that was on my side. Since Trish came with me I decided that we could share the biggest room of the house. It was painted a light purple on my side and a deep pink on Trish's side, kind of separating the room because of the colors. Each side was decorated completely different than the other. Trish's side had a cheetah print comforter so it suited her perfectly. Mine was a black and white comforter so it was simple and I liked it that way.

"Something like this!"she said pulling out a dress from her suitcase.

"Trish I'm not wearing that." I said flatly. The dress was way to revealing.

"Of course you're not." she laughed. I gave her a questioning look.

"Because I am!" she smiled holding the dress up to her body. I sighed in relief and went into our giant walk in closet. It's mostly filled with my mom's clothes.

"Oooo!" Trish said following me in closet and searching through the dresses.

"Wear this one!" she smiled holding up one of my mom's dresses.

"Trish it's my mom's I don't think-" I started.  
"You're wearing it!" she said flatly shoving the dress in my hands.

The dress was a nice light pink dress. I decorated it with a treble clef necklace, nude heals, and the bracelet Austin gave me when we were kids. I put the outfit on the bed and just played around with the bracelet. I remember the day he gave it to me perfectly.

_Flashback:_

_"So Austin, do you want to show Ally what you got for her today." Mimi Austin's mom said smiling to him. He blushed and turned to me. It was my 8__th__ birthday and my parents and Austin's family threw me a little party. "Happy Birthday Ally." he smiled handing me a little box. I opened it and it revealed a silver bracelet that had music note charms. "I love it!" I smiled and hugged him. If I only knew that in the matter of days he would be gone, and I would never see him again. _

_End of Flashback._

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed making me jump from my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked uneasily.

"I asked you, if you know what time Cassidy is going to be here?" she said looking at me.

I was going to say something but I heard the doorbell ring. "Now I guess." I smiled walking down the steps.

"Hey Cassidy!" I smiled opening the door that revealed her smiling. "Hey Ally!." she said hugging me.

"How was your trip?" I asked grabbing one of her bags. "Good. It was even better when I saw." she paused. "Him!" she squealed and so did Trish when she walked into the living room.

"Aww where is he?" I asked knowing that he was suppose to come in and meet us.

"He was in the taxi that just dropped me off. But he fell asleep so I dint want to wake him. But you'll meet him at the party!" she said happily.

"Cassidy's in love!" Trish mocked her batting her eyelashes.

"He hasn't told me he loves me.. yet." she laughed. I'm really glad she found someone, even if she's only known him for a little while, he must be nice.

"Come on lets go get ready!" she exclaimed as the three of us went up the stairs.

We all showered and blow dried our hair. Cassidy straightened her hair while Trish curled it. Trish was nice enough to curl my hair because over the years it has grown very long and I get really restless trying to fix it. I did my makeup very light because I had fairly nice skin and I feel like a clown when I put a lot on. We all changed and put our heels on and I put the jewelry I was planning to wear on. Once we were all ready it was only 7 and the party was at 8. We decided to clean the room and go downstairs and have a little snack. Cassidy turned on the radio and took pictures. LOTS of pictures. Some were silly, funny, and serious and some were just hilarious. My dad wasn't home so we blasted the music in the house. I told them I was going to go get my phone from my room upstairs but I really went into my favorite room in the house. It was my mom's music room. It had two walls that were completely made out of glass so you could see the ocean. The other two were white and right in the middle of the room was a giant black grand piano. It had wooden floors and it smelled so much like her. I missed her so much. I still remember all the memories I had with her and this room.

_Flash back: _

_I started playing the piano, to one of the songs my mom was writing. I closed my eyes and got into the melody. Until I heard a strange sound coming from inside the piano. I stopped playing and opened the piano. I reached my hand inside and found something so I pulled it out. It was a brown leather book with and it has a giant 'A' on it. I opened it to the first page and it read. _

_Dear Ally, _

_I wanted you to know that I love you so much. You are so talented and creative and I know the world will know that too! I hope this book can help you get there. Remember that I love you and I will support you and your dreams, now and forever._

_-Love mom_

_End of Flashback. _

I was tearing up thinking of the time she gave me my songbook. I guess she purposely left it in the piano so I would find it. That day she told me to practice the piano while she went to the store for groceries. I wish she was here, I wish she could have met Trish, Cassidy and Dallas and seen Austin again. She's always liked Austin, she practically raised him. Just like the Moon's did the same with me.

"Ally!" I heard Trish scream.

"Yes!"" I yelled snapping out of my thoughts.

"Come on or else we are going to be late!" she exclaimed as I walked down the stairs. They were already standing there waiting for me.

"Were you playing the piano again?" Cassidy asked smirking. "Yeah." I smiled.

"You and your music." She said smiling while shaking her head. "We're a package deal." I laughed.

"Aussie loves music too!" she said smiling.

"Who's Auss-" I started.

"Come on we have to go!" Trish yelled pulling both of us out the door.

The walk to the house wasn't so bad. Mike only lived like three houses down from me and his house is very noticeable. It's the biggest one on the beach. We finally got the house and stepped in. There were so many people. People I've seen but never talk to before and people I know but, changed over the years. Then there are people I've never seen before in my life.

It's crazy, there are people dancing, drinking, smoking, (Which is so bad for you), laughing eating, fighting, and things I rather not talk about….

I looked to Trish who was looking for Cassidy because she went off running once we got there.

"This party is awesome, let's go to the back!" Trish exclaimed pulling my arm. 's definition of "awesome" is completely different then mine. We went to the back of the house and it was huge too. There was pool, a bar, a pool table, a fire pit and even a little stage with a microphone on it.

It was so fancy, which I'm not surprised about because Mike does have money, always has, and probably always will.

His parents are owners of Google, and this is just one of their many beach houses. That's why his house is way bigger than mine. See my dad owns Sonic boom, a music store, not a world wide website!

I shook that thought and grabbed Trish's arm. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'm just not used to parties or …people. Especially A LOT of people. As you can tell I am a little overwhelmed.

"Calm Ally, Calm." Trish joked petting my head. I looked around for Austin remembering that he was supposed to be here too. But I doubt that I would find him in the middle of all these people. I looked around for at least a blonde and I finally found one. Not the one I was looking for but I'm happy to see her. I was about to walk up to Cassidy but I turned my head and saw another familiar blonde at the other side of the backyard. He was holding a red cup and had a black and red flannel with black jeans and red shoes with a necklace of music note. I smiled at the similarities of our outfits. He was talking to a tall guy with red-orange hair. I squint a little to see if it is who I thought it was. It Was! It's Dez! He has the beach house right next to Austin's which is about eight houses down from mine. We always used to play around when we were kids. He got TALL and weirder clothes.. well, he's always been weird.

I smiled and made my way with Trish to go walk up to them. I noticed Cassidy walking in the same direction, luckily maybe I could finally introduce them to one another. I went up from behind them and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned around and smiled. "Hey Aus-" I started but then Cassidy screamed "Aussie!" in my ear and launched herself at him. I was shocked. I thought she had a boy friend. Wait. I had to think for a moment but.. it all makes sense. When Austin said he had to go meet with a 'friend' at the airport, it was probably Cassidy, which she was going to go meet up with her boyfriend. Why wouldn't he tell me he had to go meet his girlfriend? I feel so dumb for not realizing it sooner. Trish looked at me and had the same expression on her face as I did. Except mine changed when I looked back at them, kissing. I felt a weird turn in my stomach. "Makes sense, well that a coincidence." Trish laughed loudly in my ear since the music was loud. "Yeah, I need air. I'll be back." I said as I made my way through the crowd.

Austin's POV

When I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw that it was Ally when I turned around, I felt so happy. But that ended quickly because Cassidy attacked with one of her hugs than crashing her lips into mine. Right in front of Ally, who does that? When she finally let me go I didn't see Ally anywhere, just like I suspected. I wouldn't have stayed if I was her either. I looked around and didn't see anyone so I asked Trish. "Trish, where did Ally go?" I asked. "I think she went to the front, said she needed some air, you know how she is." Trish says nonchalantly while dancing to the music. Then leaving with…Mike? Well this should be interesting… "How do you know Trish? And how do you know Ally already?" Cassidy asked me clearly confused. It all makes sense now… "Remember my best friend I was talking about.. the her?" I asked her. She nodded, "Well it was Ally." I smiled. "You must be the other friend that was meeting up with her boyfriend at the airport." I laughed. She looked up smiled than back to me and started laughing. "Wow." she laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm a go find Ally." I said about to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"I'm sure she's fine, let's dance!" she said pulling towards the dancing people.

"Cassidy, she's my best friend I should go find her, make sure she's okay." I said nicely.

"Yeah, well she's my best friend too. You know how she is.. She just isn't used to these types of things."Cassidy said still pulling me and gesturing her hands to our surroundings.

"That's exactly why I should go find her." I said taking my arm away.

"Austin I'm sure she's fine!" Cassidy screamed loudly. She looked mad but her face softened when she saw my eyes wide. "Austin I mean-" she started but I really didn't want to argue.

"I'll be right back." Is all I said and I kissed her forehead and then walked to the front of the house where Trish said Ally was. And was correct.

She was looking up at the sky, smiling. I wonder what she's thinking about. I looked at the rest of her and she looked… Wow. Her hair, her dress, just everything… wow. "Ally?" I said walking over to her on the other side of the porch. "Oh, hey so I guess I don't have to introduce you guys anymore." she laughed. "Guess not." I laughed too. "This world is smaller than I thought." she said looking at me then back up. "Yeah, I'm fine." she shrugged. I was about to say something but she continued.

"One thing is bugging me though, at the airport you said you were going to go meet with a _friend_, and that kiss.. I think it passed the… _Friendly _scale" she laughed.

"I don't know really… I guess I was just.. nervous." I said rubbing my neck.

"Nervous why?" she said fully facing me now. Man, did she look amazing.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Its fine, I'm just happy for you two. Didn't expect it, but still happy" she smiled.

"Thanks." I said looking at her. She smiled and then looked back up.

"So have you met anyone interesting here yet?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well no, and I'm not looking" she giggled.

"Why not? Do you have to be a buzz kill about everything?" I joked.

She nudged me a little and laughed. "No, because I have a boyfriend." she giggled. I was a little taken back. She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend and I really didn't expect it.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" I asked seriously.

"Because we only landed here on the plane like five hours ago." she laughed.

"And we really haven't had time to 'catch up' right." she smiled.

"We still can." I smiled.

"No, you should go with Cassidy. She was really excited to see you. We can catch up later." She smiled.

I hate when she does this she always pushes me away. "But I want to hang out with you." I said looking at her wrist. That held the bracelet I got her when we were kids.

"You still have it?" I smiled looking at her eyes.

"Yeah, of course I guard it with my life!" she smiled. I can't believe she still has it. And that it still fits her.

"Still fits!" I exclaimed looking at her wrist. Well I'm not all surprised, she's always been small.

"Yeah, perfectly." She smiled back up to me. My eyes wandered to her lips again and we were really close but she backed away and sighed.

"So you should get back to Cassidy, she's probably wondering where you went." She said looking back to the sky.

"Why are you pushing me away?" I asked.

Ally's POV

I wasn't pushing him away I just don't want to get him in any issues.

"I'm not." I said looking up to him again.

"Promise?" he smiled.

"Promise!" I exclaimed.

"Aussie!" I heard a Cassidy's familiar voice say. He gave me a small smile and then turned around.

I turned around and looked back up to the stars, and wondering if I should go find Trish. I should be happy right? I have my three best friends with me! Then why do I feel a little off? It must be my mom, or maybe I'm missing Dallas.

"Ally!" I heard Trish scream. Here we go… I thought walking to where the voice was coming from.

**Review if you want me to keep going!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! Let me know what you think. Please review if you want me to continue.**

Chapter 6:

Ally's POV 

I woke up feeling really disoriented, I thought I was in my room back in Miami, but Trish's snoring made that clear that I wasn't. It was 7:00 in the morning. I sighed because I wish once I could just sleep in.

I decided to drag myself out of bed and take a shower. I probably smell like alcohol and smoke. I hopped in the shower, not really caring if I made noise because Trish is a VERY heavy sleeper. There can be a hurricane and she wouldn't notice. I let the hot water run down my body and I just stood there in comfort thinking of last night's events.

_Last night's flashback:_

_"No I can't!" I yelled._

_"Come on Ally!" Trish whined pulling towards the dance floor. _

_"Ah, fine." I laughed. _

_"There you go! Just moved to the beat." Trish smiled while she danced. I smiled and closed my eyes and moved my body to where the song took me._

_I opened my eyes and saw that Trish wasn't next to me anymore. I was alone in a crowd of people and she was gone. I looked around until I saw her in the corner with Mike eating each other's faces. I frowned at the sight and decided to go look for Cassidy. But I shouldn't she's probably with Austin but I really didn't want to look like a loner. _

_"Allyson?" I heard someone say from behind me. _

_I turned around to see Eliot, he was my friend when Austin left and he has the beach house next to mine. "Eliot?" I said surprised to see him here. He isn't really the party type. These past summers we would stay either at my house making arts and crafts or writing reports on books we would choose for each other! Fun Right!? _

_"I'm surprised to see you here!" he said smiling and yelling because the music was loud. _

_"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you!" I said back. _

_"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked getting bumped by a few dancers. I laughed and nodded while he took my hand while we made our way through the crowd. We went on the porch outside where I was when I talked to Austin. We sat on a bench that was there and he faced to me. _

_"You look beautiful by the way!" he exclaimed smiling. "Thanks, so what are you doing here?" I blushed. _

_"Mike's my cousin, so he wanted me to come." He said smiling. _

_"Oh that's great, I think him and my friend Trish found a liking towards each other." I said laughing and scrunching up my nose at the memory. _

_" Y-you saw that too!" he said laughing. I nodded and laughed leaning back into the seat. He did the same as our laughs faded and we stared out to the ocean. I was dark but the moon and stars made it visible and you could hear the wave's crash on the sand. I didn't say anything because I didn't think I needed. I got a text from Austin saying he wanted to hang out tomorrow. I answered back agreeing and then shutting off my phone. I stayed in silence but something was bugging me. "Eliot?" I asked looking at him in the eye. He was extremely close but I didn't move. "Yeah Allyson?" he asked. "Call me Ally." I smiled. "Alright Ally." He said with a beaming smile. I always had a little crush on him. But then I met Dallas. He walked me home and he left home himself but gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left. I hope he just meant that as friends…_

_End of flashback. _

I wrapped a towel around my body and decided just to leave my hair natural today. It had its own bounce of curl to it. I just ran my fingers though it and pulled it back. It wasn't puffy anymore it got so long. I put on some jean shorts and a white flowy top. I put on some gold sandals and I got my black sun glasses and let them hang on my shirt. I got my brown leather bag and hung it over my shoulder. I decided to put makeup but not too much. I put my song book in my purse along with chap stick and sun block. You can never be too careful with sun block! I looked in the mirror, semi satisfied and then I turned to the sleeping Trish. I closed the door and went downstairs. I was about to go take a walk on the beach, but my stomach didn't agree. I put my stuff down and decided to make breakfast. Hmm.. what should I make? How about pancakes and pickles! But not together… that's gross! I started making them and noticed I had chocolate chips so I added a few in the batch. All the windows were open and it smelled pretty good in here. Even drool was coming out of the corner of my mouth. "Cook faster!" I said as my stomach grumbled.

Austin's POV

I woke up with a good feeling. I was going to hang out with Ally today. Last night mostly contained of me being pinned to a wall by Cassidy while she abused my lips. She didn't even talk to me or ask me anything. When she finally let me go last night, I took the chance to text Ally and ask her if she wanted to hang out tomorrow, which she agreed to. I quickly showered changed into a V-neck and cargo shorts.

I went downstairs and didn't even eat, I way to excited to see Ally. I left the house and made my way to her house. I could feel the hot sand melting through my sandals so my walking turned into.. running.

Once I got there I could smell something cooking. I know that smell anywhere, its pancakes! I went to the kitchen window and saw Ally in the kitchen making pancakes. She was wearing really short shorts that I never thought she would wear. I couldn't help but stare. She was about to sit down and start eating but before she could I hopped through the window and attacked her.

Ally's POV

I was about to start eating my chocolate chip pancakes that I neatly stacked on my plate, but next thing I knew, I was on the ground. And I was pretty sure there was someone on top of me. I turned around and saw that it was the one and only Austin Moon himself.

"Austin!" I yelled pushing him off me. I guess he found all of this really amusing because he was dying of laughter.  
"Why did you jump on me? How did you even get in?" I asked but he was still laughing. Another minute passed but he managed to catch his breath while he wiped a few tears. "One, you look really cute and I thought I would be funny." He said making me blush. "And two, the window." He laughed getting up then holding out his hands to help me up. He didn't let go of my hands instead held them to his face and made sad puppy eyes. His eyes glanced back to my pancakes and then back to me. I knew exactly what he was doing. "Yes, you can have pancakes." I laughed. He jumped and grabbed some and dipped them in syrup. He can be such a little kid sometimes. Well especially around pancakes, there his favorite.

"Besides, how can I say no? You basically live off them." I laughed as I sat down and ate my pancakes. He looked at me with a smirk and then swallowed to clear his throat. "Well at least I don't live off of pickles!" he exclaimed. I can't believe he remembered I liked pickles. Wait, I don't like pickles, I love them! "You remembered?" I asked looking up to him. "Yeah, that all you ever ate!" he laughed.

"You remembered I liked pancakes, how can I forget your weird liking of pickles." He said laughing.

"Weird liking?" I said raising my eyebrows. He smiled and sat down next to me on the island in the kitchen. "Ally, I remember everything about you." he smiled looking at me in the eyes.

"Ally?" I heard someone say coming down the stairs. I jumped out of my seat and looked at the half asleep Trish that was still in her pajamas. "Hey Trish want some pancakes?" I asked walking to the counter and serving her some. "Yeah, oh hey Austin!" she said and taking a seat in the island able. He waved to her and smiled and then picked up his plate to put it in the sink. "Where's Cassidy?" Trish asked looking around. "Yeah where is she?" I asked looking at Austin.

"Well I dropped her off at her place yesterday, so I'm guessing she's there." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm going down to the pier so I'll see you two later." I said getting my purse and putting my sunglasses on. "Where do you think you're going?" Austin said grabbing my wrist. "To the pier?" I said raising my eyebrows. "We where suppose to hang out today remember?" he said looking dead serious. Oh yeah, I was suppose to hang out with Austin today. I totally forgot. "Well would you like to come with me to the pier?" I smiled up to him innocently battering my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes shaking his head and then smiled. "Let's go." He said and with that we were out the door.

Austin's POV

Ally and I were walking down to the pier through the sand. She had her sunglasses on so I didn't know what she was looking at. Apparently it was me, because she caught me staring at her. "Quit looking at me!" she laughed. "I wasn't!" I laughed. I couldn't help but smile when I'm around her.

"Do you remember when we would make sand balls and throw them in the water, and whoever threw it the farthest would win?" she said smiling up at me. She immediately made me smile even wider. I think her smile is contagious. "Yeah, that was a lot of fun." I said thinking of the times we would run around this beach without a care in the world and when we promised to be best friends. "Do you remember when we sat on the edge of the pier and we promised to be best friends?" I asked her. "Yeah, that was pretty scary!" she said. "Scary? Why?" I asked.

"Because you made me sit on the edge of the pier!" she exclaimed making me laugh. "Hey, it was a good cause right?" I laughed looking at her. "Yeah, I guess." She said taking a step on the pier and putting her sandals back on. "There's one thing you forgot about that promise." she said smiling. "What?" I asked. "We didn't only promise to be best friends forever, we promised to become famous rock stars together too, remember?" she laughed. "How can I forget? It's still my dream." I smiled. "Mine too." She smiled. I noticed a man that was selling ice cream and I grabbed Ally's hand and walked over to him.

"Two fruity mint swirls please." I told the man. "Wow. You remember my favorite ice cream too!" she smiled. "Of course." I said smiling while pulling out my wallet. "Austin you don't have to pay for me I have-"she started. "Ally, I want to." I said cutting her off. The man handed us the ice cream and Ally's face lighted up like a Christmas tree. "Thanks Austin!" she smiled licking her ice cream. We walked to the edge of the pier in a comfortable silence while we ate our ice cream. We sat down on one of the benches and just looked at the water. It was a nice day. We were just enjoying each other's company; I really have missed her over the years, and now that she's with me I just-

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

My thoughts were interrupted by Ally's phone.

Ally's POV

I looked to my phone and saw that I had a text from someone. They sent me a picture, I didn't recognize the number but I did recognize one of the people in the picture. The picture was of Dallas, at a party.

Kissing another girl.

**Review!Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've changed the title like a million times because I am such a indecisive person! Sorry…**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7:

Austin's POV 

Ally stood up and looked like she was calling someone. She started screaming some things that I thought I would never hear her say. She finally screamed out the words "No we are done!" and then smashed her phone to the ground shattering it into pieces. Then she started to cry and I got really worried. I got up as she sat down and started crying harder. I sat down on the floor next to her.

Ally's POV

"Austin please, just go!" I screamed my face still in my hands. I can't believe Dallas cheated on me. After he said he loved me not too long ago. I know I shouldn't take it out on Austin but I really don't want him to see me cry.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said trying to lift my head up. "I need to be alone." I said crying.

"I'll go once you tell me what happened." He calmly said. I knew he was staring at me, and I know he won't leave until I tell him. "He ch-cheated on me." I stuttered.

Austin's POV

I've never seen Ally like this before. She must have really liked this guy. I don't even know him, but I already hate him for making her cry like this. She kept crying so all I could do is wrap my arms around her. "He doesn't deserve you." I said still hugging her. "He told me he loved me."she cried.

"If he did he wouldn't have cheated on you." I told her in the nicest way possible, but I knew I just made her cry more. "Hey, look at me." I said lifting her chin up. Her eyes were getting red and puffy and her lips were wet from her tears. "Your Awesome, you deserve someone better." I smiled. She gave me a small smile and rested her head on my shoulder and cried some more. "I'm done with boys." she muffled then laughed as she stared into space. This is what I like about Ally, she can still laugh and make jokes even if she was broken hearted. I couldn't help but laugh too and rest my head on hers.

"Austin?" she lifting her head up to meet me in the eyes. "Thanks." she smiled and then put her head back down. I planted a kiss on the top of her head and squeezed the grip on the arm I had around her.

Ally's POV

I felt hot lips on the top of my head as we sat there comfortably. It sent a warm feeling through me, we sat there without talking for a few minutes because he didn't need to and I didn't really feel like talking.

I feel drained and so vulnerable. I needed someone, and like always he was there. Except when my mom died. Trish and Cassidy were. Speaking of Cassidy…

"Aussie?!" I heard her voice from far away. I quickly jumped out of Austin's arms and stood up and so did he. "Oh here you guys are!" she said running up to us. "Trish told me you guys came here so I wanted to-" she started but she looked over to me. "Ally what happened?" she said fully facing me now.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I said looking down. Well, I didn't. I wanted to curl up in my bed and disappear. I thought Dallas really liked me. He didn't even try to deny that he cheated on me at some party he was at yesterday. He didn't even care.. I guess I just thought he was different, and apparently he wasn't.

"Ally please tell me." She said grabbing my hands.

"Tell you what?" I heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her. Oh yay! Trish is here too…

"Ally have you been crying? What happened? What did you do!?" she said facing Austin to the last thing she said giving him a death glare. His eyes widen and then looked at me, signaling for help.

"Trish Austin didn't do anything." I sighed. "It's Dallas." I sighed again. "He- he cheated on me." I said looking down as a tear started to fall.

"I'm going to kill him!" Trish shouted out. "What? With who? How do you know?" Cassidy questioned.

"Well, someone sent me a picture of him kissing some other girl at a party and I called him and he confessed." I sighed.

"Oh my god Ally, did he apologize?" she questioned again.

"You dumped hi sorry ass right?!" Trish questioned.

"Yeah… and I broke my phone." I mumbled.

"Well the best way to forget about a guy is to find a distraction, so we are going out to night!" Trish exclaimed.

"Trish I don't-" I started but she cut me off. "No! You are not going to be in your bed for days, hearing sad songs, and eating ice cream! He's not even worth it!" she yelled catching her breath. I was going to protest but she snapped back. "Alright!?" she said anger clear in her voice. I nodded and looked at my now, very interesting sandals.

Maybe she's right. Maybe I should be strong and try to move on, and not let him affect me. I wish whoever sent me the picture wouldn't have. I was having a great day with Austin and – Austin!? I forgot he was standing next to me the whole time. I faced him and looked up to him.

"Austin I'm sorry, I know today was suppose to me 'our' day and I totally ruined it with-" I started but he cut me off.

"Are you actually apologizing?" he said while a small smile. I was a little confused and he noticed.

"Ally, don't apologize. It's not your fault that, the jerk of a boy friend you had to-" he said but then looked at my face. "I mean I-" he started.

"I know." I sighed. I really wanted to be alone.

"I'll see you guys later ok?" I said while walking away as a tear fell. Can you blame me? I'm heartbroken.

"Ally." Trish said following me. She crashed me into a hug. I hugged her back. I really needed one.

"I'm coming with you." she smiled locking my arm with her. I waved back to Cassidy and Austin as Cassidy waved back with a small smile. Austin ran up to me and took my free arm.

"I'll go too, are you okay?" he questioned. "You're not going to do anything crazy right?!" he said with wide eyes in all seriousness. I laughed a little amused of how worried he looked.

"No, I'll be fine. And it's a really nice day; you should spend it with Cassidy and enjoy the rest of it. I don't want to bum you guys out too." I said with a semi smile on my face.

"Ally but-" he started. "Go have fun!" I pushed him a little in Cassidy's direction. "See ya guys later!" Trish said as we walked off to our house.

Austin's POV

I stared at the sad ally walk away with her short Latina friend to her house. I wanted to go with her and comfort he but I think she wanted to be alone. "So Aussie what are we going to do today?" Cassidy said slipping her hand to tangle with mine. I completely forgot she was here. She was all I could think about before I saw Ally on the airplane. I was so excited to see her but now it's all changed. I just wanted to make sure Ally was okay. But I didn't want to disappoint my girlfriend either.

"Movies?" I asked with a shrug. She nodded and with that we were off.

Ally's POV (Few Hours Later) 

Once Trish and I got home I did exactly what she told me not to do. Except I ate pickles instead of ice cream and I wrote sad songs instead of listening to them.. but I still cried. I wanted to continue but of course Trish didn't let me. For the past hour she has been painting my nails, curling my hair, and making me try on random dresses. She was already dressed herself and she was excited because it was a "Girls night out"

"Alright Ally Dawson is single and ready to mingle!" she exclaimed while she finished doing my makeup.

"I'm single but not sure if I want to mingle." I said looking at my reflection in the mirror. She did a good job covering up my puffy eyes.

"Ally just forget about that jerk, he wasn't that great anyway." She said flatly.

"So get over it!" she said straight forward.

"Jeez, don't sugar coat it." I said glumly while putting the heels she picked out for me on.

"Well, it's the truth." She said while grabbing her things. Maybe she's right. I need to stop being so down it's not going to stop the fact that Dallas cheated on me.

"Fine, let's go have fun!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Ooo, I like this Ally!" she laughed walking downstairs, me following behind. I rolled my eyes playfully at her and got into the taxi that she called like 15 minutes ago.

"Let's do this!" I smiled closing the door before we took off. "So what club are we going to?" I asked her.

"A new one they just opened, they have karaoke." she smiled while turning the radio on.

Trish blasted the taxi with music which probably ticked off the driver, but she didn't care.

I just laughed and sang along. I was not gonna let Dallas keep me from having fun this summer.

Austin's POV

"That was such a good movie!" Cassidy screamed in my ear as we walked to my car. I smiled at her and nodded. Trying to remember what movie we just saw. I didn't really pay attention. I was just thinking of Ally.

I got into the car and started it but I noticed that Cassidy wasn't in the passenger's seat. I got out and saw she was standing on the other side arms crossed and staring at me. I gave her a questioning look and she just glared at me.

"Alright Austin, what's up with you?" she said anger clear in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"Oh, cut the crap! Since we got here you have been acting weird and have wanted to hang out with Ally and not me! I'm your girlfriend not her!" she yelled. I can't believe how childish she's acting.

"Ally is my best friend and she just got hurt!" I yelled. "I'm just worried about her and I haven't seen her in years!" I yelled again.

"Well I haven't seen you in months! And she will get over it!" she yelled back which surprised me. He was Ally's friend too. I thought she would feel the same way as me. I also kind of feel guilty too, because I haven't been giving her all my attention either. "Shouldn't you care about her too? I thought she was your friend too?" I asked calmly. "Yeah, but she had Trish. I knew she would be fine, I just wanted to hang out with you!" she said sadly looking down looking like she was about to cry.

I immediately felt guilty, I knew she was right. I think..

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She loosened up and hugged back. "I'm sorry, I'll give you more attention." I whispered into her hair.

She looked at me and smiled right before she slid her tongue in my mouth to kiss me. It felt weird like I was kissing a stranger. I didn't feel anything; I was expecting more fireworks but, nothing. I don't feel right with her anymore, and I don't know why.

I wonder how it would be like to kiss Ally. Wait. No! I would never kiss her she's my best friend. That would be weird. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind when I noticed Cassidy opening the back seat of my car. I was going to ask her what she was doing but she turned me around and pushed me on the seat so I was lying down. She got on top of me and started kissing me roughly. I wasn't quite enjoying it. Yeah, it was good but I just didn't feel anything, and that was starting to bug me. She started playing with the zipper of my pants and that's when I snapped back.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked confused and then smiled.

"Isn't this what you want?" she smiled kissing my neck but I pushed her off. Why was I acting like this? What kind of guy wouldn't want to go through with this?

"Playing hard to get huh?" she said trying sound seductive.

"Cassidy I don't." I started but she kissed me hard this time.

"Stop!" I pushed her off.

"What the hell Austin?!" she said rubbing her elbow that she just hit on the car door when I shoved her.

"I'm sorry I just can't." I said trying not to look at her.

"I think if we did this, maybe you would of-" she trailed off.

"Would of what?" I asked coldly.

"I thought maybe you would of told be you loved me." She said sheepishly looking down.

I was brought back a little by this. Do I love Cassidy? Does she really think I'm one of those guys?

I felt kind of offended that she thinks this is the only way she would get those words out of me.

"If I did, you wouldn't of have to do this, for me to tell you." I said looking at her.

She nodded and looked at me with a sad face.

"So you don't?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe." I said hesitantly.

"Well I feel stupid." She sighed blushing.

"Hey, you're not stupid." I said hugging her.

After that I took her home and I then I parked on the side of the road and got out of the car. I needed some air. I need to take my mind off things like Cassidy and the fact that we were about to _things…. _ In my car..

I decided I should call Dez so see what he's up to, he's like my best friend. Well, one of them

_One the phone_.

_Austin: Hey Dez, what's up?_

_Dez: Sup, nothing much mike and his cousin are driving me to a new club that just opened up!_

_Austin: Cool, mind if I come? _

That would take my mind off things..

_Dez: not at all, hey guess what!_

_Austin: what?_

_Dez: I got a starfish stuck to my face! AND the club has karaoke!_

_Austin: How did you? Wait karaoke? Awesome! _

_Dez: I named him Carlos! And yeah you should totally sing man!_

_Austin: I don't know, maybe. I'll see you soon._

_Dez: Okay! Bring Carlos a hamburger!_

I ended the phone call while I shook my head. How did he get a starfish on his face?

I got into the car and started driving to the club. But before I did I went home and changed. I wanted to call Ally but I remembered she broke her phone on the pier. Then I was going to stop by Ally's but I figured she wouldn't be home since her and Trish were going 'out' tonight. Man, I wish I could just see her. I hope she's okay. I made my way to the club while getting a couple of messages from Dez telling me to buy his starfish a cheeseburger. I shook my head while reading the text at a stoplight.

Starfish don't eat cheeseburgers!

**Review it up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me FOREVOR! To update but I hope you guys still continue to read! **

Chapter 8:

Ally's POV 

When we got to the club I went straight to the bar. The club was filled with people my age and some older. We were able to get in because I had my very own fake I.D complimentary of Trish. Trust me I'm not proud of it…

I was about to call over the bartender but someone calling my name made me turn around.

"Ally?" I heard Eliot call.

"Eliot?" I asked looking at him and then Dez and Mike smiling behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them smiling.

"What does it look like? To have fun!" Dez said smiling. He had a starfish on his face; I didn't even bother asking how he got it. I just smiled and nodded. A slow song came on and Eliot turned to me.

"So Ally, you want to dance?" Eliot asked.

"Umm no. I can't dance." I said semi laughing.

"Come on, you can't be that bad." He laughed.

"Fine." I said while standing up and letting him lead me to the dance floor until I saw a mop of blonde hair entering the club.

Right away I knew who it was; he was looking around smiling and then he took out his phone.

I managed to get out of Eliot's grasp and I walked up to the blonde.

"Austin?" I said from behind him while tapping his shoulder.

Austin's POV

The new club looked pretty cool, they were playing a slow song so it was pretty chill.

I was about to text Dez but I saw him hugging his starfish and dancing. I looked around and saw Mike dancing with Trish. Wait Trish? If Trish is here that means so is…

"Austin?" I heard the familiar voice tap me from behind.

I turned to see Ally smiling so I smiled back. "Hey Alls." I smiled.

"Did the whole beach decide to come here tonight?" she laughed. I was surprised to see her happy due to what happened today. But I didn't want to bring it up.

"I guess so!" I smiled. I needed to make sure she was okay. "So Alls are you okay?" She was still smiling and looked at me confused until she finally realized what I meant. Her smile faded and now I felt guilty for even bringing it up.

"I'm sorry Alls I never should of-" I started. "Austin I'm fine." She said smiling slightly.

She walked over to the bar and I sat next to her. "So did you have fun with Cassidy tonight?" she asked.

"Uhh. Yeah I guess." I mumbled.

"I wish I could of spend more time with her, I'm going to miss her."

She sighed and then noticed my confused expression.

"You know, because she's leaving for 3 weeks?" she questioned again.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. "She didn't tell you?" Ally asked surprised. I shook my head and Ally furrowed her eyebrows.

"Her uncle is sick, so her and her family are going to go visit him."

"I wonder why she didn't tell you." she said her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Yeah, well she was busy trying to do other things …" I said thinking of what Cassidy was trying to do earlier, but I knew Ally wouldn't catch on.

"Can I get you two anything?" the bartender asked walking towards us.

I shook my head expecting Ally to do the same but she didn't.

She looked at the guy next to me and then back at the bartender.

"I'll have what he's having." she said smiling. I was surprised Ally has always been miss goody two shoes so I was taken back a bit. I raised my eyebrows and smirked at her and she noticed.

"I know, I just need to take my mind off things." She laughed.

I nodded knowing that I would probably do the same exact thing. "Well, then I'll join you." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had a beautiful smile. I called the bartender over and ordered the same thing Ally got.

Ally's POV

The bartender came over with our drinks and set them down. I gulped it down quickly and I know I let out a disgusted face because Austin started laughing after I swallowed. "Come on your turn!" I teased him. He gulped it down without hesitation and tried his hardest not to make a face but he still did.

I laughed hard and he did too almost spitting it out. "You know Dawson, I always imagined of the day we would hang out again." He laughed. "It defiantly didn't involve taking shots." He laughed.

"There's a first time for everything Moon." I laughed.

We spent the whole night basically warming up the two bar stools talking, laughing, reminiscing and laughing so hard I was about to pee! But all good things have to come to an end when a drunken Trish came up to me and said she wanted to leave. I knew she was drunk because you could smell it on her like a candle. "Alright I'll be in the front in a few." I said to Trish, she almost tripped while walking away.

I laughed watching my best friend walk away. I looked back to Austin who was still red from laughing.

"So I guess I'll see you later." I smiled. "Yeah we should go to the beach tomorrow." He smiled.

"Yeah, just not too early." I smiled standing up while Austin turned to face the bar.

"Austin?" I said making him turn around again. "Yeah?" he said looking at me.

"Thanks, I think I'm forgetting about.. you know who." I said sheepishly.

"You're welcome, but I didn't really do anything." He said with a confused look.

"I know but, you still did." I said to him and I don't know if it was the alcohol or I was just really tired but I leaned in and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back I smiled at him and he was looking straight into my eyes. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at his reaction. "Goodnight" I laughed and then walked away to go find Trish. I was quite exhausted and I know I lied about being over Dallas but talking to Austin tonight I completely forgot about him. I just feel so happy when I'm around him. I have an awesome best friend.

Austin's POV

I was kind of shocked and speechless when Ally kissed me. She gave me a weird feeling, but I knew it was a good one. This night was amazing regardless and all we did is talk. We didn't do anything stupid or got out of our minds drunk but just talked at that was enough for me. Because it wasn't with just anyone, I guess we catched up today after all.

I'm kind of relieved that Cassidy is going to be away for a while, because that means more time with Ally. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Good, because I can hang out with Ally, and bad because I like that idea more than being with my actual girlfriend. I pushed these thought s to the back of my head when I realized someone snapping their fingers in front of my face.

"Austin?!" they yelled.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Dez yelled.

"Huh? What's up?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Carlos and I are tired so we are going to go. Can you give us a ride man?" he asked.

"Sure." I nodded as I stood up and put some money on the table as a tip and then we walked to the car.

After I dropped off Dez I went home and just threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes.

I was exhausted. Keeping my eyes closed I thought about Ally and today's conversation.

I missed my _best friend_ already. Hmm.. that word just doesn't seem right to me.

Oh well, over all it was an amazing night. Definitely on my top five. Also that day Dez and I climbed

Mount Mutoplaca and once we got to the top we made hot dogs. That was a funny day, I thought before completely falling asleep.

**Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys dont forget to review! **

Chapter 9:

Ally's POV

"Austin stop!" I yelled. "You know I can't swi-" I was cut off by Austin throwing me into the water.

Today Trish, Dez, Austin and I decided we would come to the beach today. Trish has been asleep since we got here and Dez, well I don't think you want to know.. but whatever he was doing, he managed to get another starfish on his face.

Not too long ago Austin asked me if I wanted to go swim, which I obviously objected. Everyone knows I can't swim.

But Austin being Austin had to get his way.

He picked me up making me drop the book I was reading and he started running toward the water. He laughed while I kicked and tried to get out of his grasp. But I clearly failed because next thing I knew I was choking on salt water. I wasn't planning on getting wet so I came with jean shorts and a skin colored cami which is probably see through now… I'm so gonna kill him!

Austin's POV

I stared at Ally as she walked back to the shore obviously mad because I threw her in the water.

She needs to lighten up a bit. I couldn't help but notice her shirt was now see through, and I could see her red bra under it. I snapped back when she wrapped herself in a towel and gave me her "Death Glare" I ran up to her and laughed and she bit her lip trying not to smile but I know she wanted too.

"I'm getting you back moon." she said sitting on the sand. "Hmm, I like to see you try!" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and just stared at the view in front of her.

Her hair was wet and her lips were too and she just looked so beaut-

"Austin!" Dez called after me.

I walked over to the place he was sitting building a sand… castle?

"Dez what is that?" I asked.

"It's a sand castle but an alien space ship just crashed into the side of it because whe-"

"Dez why did you call me?" I asked cutting him off.

"Oh! Mike texted me. He is inviting us to pizza palace today. It's karaoke night!" Dez said with a smile.

"So do you want to go?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'll go ask Trish and Ally." I said while walking to them.

Trish was still asleep so I walked over to Ally.

"Hey Alls, Mike's inviting everyone to Pizza Palace want to come?" I asked while sitting next to her.

"Yeah sure but I think I need to go change first." She said looking down at her wet clothes.

"Yeah sorry about that." I said laughing. "Laugh now, but I'll get you back." she said giving me a devious look.

"Mhmm so you coming?" I asked her again. "Who else is going?" she asked me.

"Probably the rest of the beach." I answered.

"Yeah I definitely need to go get changed then." She said standing up and taking the towel off.

"There's no time for that Ally you look fine!" I said and then eyeing her up and down.

"A little too fine." I said letting the words just slip out. She turned around and I gave her a smirk and she responded with pushing me in the chest and rolling her eyes and putting the towel back on.

She has to stop being so self conscious all the time. Well actually no she doesn't because if she wasn't Ally wouldn't be Ally. Does that make sense?

"Austin?" she said turning around.

"Yeah?" I said while picking up a few beach chairs that we brought.

"Can you wake up Trish?" she asked pointing to the sleeping Trish.

"Sure." I called back as she walked to her house.

"I'll meet you guys there!" I heard Dez call from a distance.

I got all the things and put them in my car then walked back to where Trish was.

I nudged her a little but she didn't move. The blanket was covering her so all I could see was her black curly hair sticking out.

"Trish come on!" I said nudging her harder. But she still wouldn't budge.

I got frustrated and just took the blankets right off her revealing not Trish, but a dummy doll with a wig on it.

How did she do this without us noticing? I rolled my eyes and picked up the dummy doll and walked to Ally's house.

Once I got there I noticed Ally's room light was on and her window was open. She passed by the window once and she just had a towel wrapped around her.

I couldn't help but stare but someone clearing their throat snapped me out.

"Enjoying the view?" Trish said walking on to the porch smirking.

"What? No!" I said nervously.

"Mhmm." She said walking inside.

I followed her and put the dummy of her on the couch.

"Where were you anyway?" I asked pushing her comment aside.

"Well right now I'm sitting on the couch." She said laughing while pointing to the dummy.

"Trish I'm serious." I said with a sigh. "Uhh, fine. I was out with Mike." She admitted.

"Why did you just tell us you couldn't come to the beach?" I asked. "Because I promised Ally, you can't tell her I wasn't there!" she said getting closer to me. "Fine." I said while she smiled.

"Alright ready!" I heard Ally from upstairs while shutting a door. She made her way down the steps and then smiled once she saw Trish and I. "Let's go! I'm starving!" she exclaimed while putting her leather book in a bag. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a white lace dress with a brown belt and matching ankle boots. She wore her hair to the side and I knew it was natural because it has always been like that. It just got way longer. She's just so-

_Come on get loud! Loud! Let it out! Shout it- _

My ringtone rang from inside my pocket distracting me from my thoughts. I grabbed my phone and answered it while getting a smirk out of Ally and Trish.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey where are you guys? Karaoke is about to start! And I'm singing!" Dez's familiar voice said into the phone. Oh god.

Ally's POV

"We are leaving the house we'll be there in a few." Austin said into the phone.

He hung up after a minute of talking about other things in a more quieter voice and then turned to me. I had a weird smile on my face and he noticed.

"What?" he asked curiously. "Is r5 really your ringtone?" I finally laughed.

"There awesome." He smiled while I laughed. "Whatever let's go." He said grabbing my arm and his jacket while we walked out the door and got in his car and made our way to Pizza Palace. I remember going there with Austin and his parents and my mom. My dad was always on business trips trying to expand the music store business. I guess I was lost in thought of memories of my mom again for a while because before knew it we were already at the restaurant.

We walked in and right away we saw Mike as he smiled and made his way towards us. He always planned these sorts of things weather it as a big party or a little gathering he was always the host. He was always nice and rich!

"Hey guys!" he welcomed us.

"Hey!" we smiled. We walked over to the table that Dez had saved for us and sat down.

The minute we all sat down that's when the announcer through the speakers started.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is our very own karaoke night here at Pizza Palace! If you want to sign up to sing there will be sign up sheets on the table in front of the stage. We start in 5 minutes so go sign up now!" the voice of a lady said into the speaker, to cheerful for my taste.

"Move it!" Dez said scooting out of the booth literally just pushing me to the ground. The waiter came over to us and asked what type of drinks we wanted and then what kind of pizza we wanted.

"So what kind of pizza should we get?" Austin asked looking through the menu. I decided to look through it too. But one REALLY stood out.

"Oh my god! I want the pickle pizza spectacular!" I said a bit too loud in excitement. I just got a really weird looks from Austin and Trish. "Hey guys so are you guys going to sing?" Mike said coming over and sitting next to Trish while putting her arm around her. Aww! There just so cute together!

"Ally? Sing?" Austin laughed. Mike gave a confused look so we continued.

"Mike I have stage fright, I would probably be signing up for public humiliation." I said hanging my head low.

"Oh well, I hope one day you can conquer it." He smiled as I returned it with a small one. I just don't think I'll ever have the confidence to get over it. Ooo! Pizza's here!

Austin's POV 

"Ally!" I said snapping my fingers in front of her. "Hmm?" she said lifting her head up that was full of tomato sauce.

She has eaten probably like 7 slices of pizza already. It's her first time trying pickles on pizza, so what do you expect? The girl loves them. I just laughed at her and even though she was all messy I still found her very attractive. Is it weird that she doesn't gross me out?

"Alls I think that's enough for you!" I said laughing while taking the plate away from her, causing her to frown. Trish and Mike left a while ago to go to a separate table leaving Ally and I alone. As we ate we heard Dez's horrible cover of the duck song. It was torture. If you haven't heard it then look It up now and imagine Dez singing it… TWICE!

"It's just so good!" Ally frowned as I got up and threw the trash away.

"Yeah but I think that's enough." I said as I sat back down. "Fine." She said looking down at her dress like a little kid. "Plus if you eat any more your little tummy might explode." I said laughing. She giggled and got up. "I'll be back." She said starting to walk away but I immediately grabbed her wrist startling her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." She said with wide eyes. "Oh, okay." I said letting her go. She gave me a weird look and then walked off. I don't know why I act so over protective with her. She's just so small and pretty, anyone could just scoop her up and take her away from me. I feel like I need to make sure she's okay. That Dallas guy reaaly did mess up my day with her even though the night turned out good.

She even kissed me, I think that – "Boo!" "Ahh!" I screamed a high pitch scream as put my arm in a fist ready to punch but saw that Ally was the one who scared me. Do girls pee that fast?

Ally laughed holding her stomach while I just gave her a glare.

"Oh my- oh my – you should have seen your face!" she laughed tearing up a bit. "Ha-Ha! So funny!" I said sarcastically. She sat back down in front of me and wiped a few tears that she let out and her laughter turn into short giggles until she finally calmed down. Then she focused her eyes on me.

"What were you even thinking about?" she asked. "You were like in really deep thought!" she exclaimed laughing again.

I felt myself go red, cause truth is I was thinking about her. "Is Austin Moon blushing?" she teased.

"Did I? Ally Dawson just make Austin Moon blu-" she started.

"That's it!" I said cutting her off while getting up to attack her on her side of the booth.

I started tickling her and she started to laugh hysterically I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You were saying?" I smirked while she laughed and squirmed under me. "Austin! Stop!" She laughed.

"I'll stop if you promise me something." I said still tickling her.

"Anything- P-please!" she laughed harder.

"Promise me you'll sing to me?" I said as I watched her eyes widen while she laughed.

"Deal!" she laughed as I finally stopped and got off her as she laid there for while breathing heavy.

She finally looked at me. "Austin?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I hate you." She said glaring at me as I smirked at her. "Love you too." I laughed as I sat down on my side.

"Why sing?" she asked.

"Well because-" I started but a tap on the shoulder made me stop. I turned around to see jade our friend who also worked here. "Hey jade, what's up?" I smiled.

"It's time Austin." She smiled. I nodded and looked over to Ally who was getting called over by Trish.

" Let's do this!" I smiled at her. I told Ally I would be right back and she nodded while walking over to the table Trish was at.

Ally's POV

"- and then he brought me home and gave me a bracelet that had Mike's Love written on it!" Trish squealed. "Aww I'm so happy for you Trish but you didn't have to lie to us!" I said kind of mad of my friend who I thought was asleep at the beach earlier today but wasn't.

"Yeah, sorry." She said with a sheepish smile. I'm just glad everyone's happy.

I was gonna go sneak another piece of pickle pizza when I heard a familiar voice on the speakers of the restaurant. I turned around and faced the little stage and saw the person holding a guitar speaking into the mic.

"What's up everybody! I'm Austin Moon and going to sing a song for you!" he exclaimed.

He didn't tell me he was performing?!

"Well, and someone who I haven't seen in a long time, that are really important to me." He said as he started playing the guitar. I looked around expecting to see Cassidy and that she came back early but stopped when I heard his next words making everyone in the room looks at me.

"Ally Dawson this one's for you!" he smiled then started to sing a tune I knew.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need 

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of, When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you!" he sang as I stood there smiling like an idiot. I smiled throughout the WHOLE song. Everyone was on their feet and applauding. I did what anyone would do and ran onto the stage and attacked him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done! You really look like you belong up here!" I smiled while letting go of him. "It was no biggie." He said nonchalantly with a smile.

He faced the audience again and then I realized I was on stage and bolted out running.

"Well thanks everyone!" he quickly said and then ran off too following me.

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

"Me.. Stage.. Panic.. Ran." I said catching my breath and hyperventilating a little.

"You're out of shape Dawson!" He joked. I nudged him and then stood up to face him.

"Thanks again Austin. You didn't have to do that! You were awesome!" I smiled.

"I wish I could do that!" I smiled.

"You will.. we will." He said. "Remember our promise? My dream hasn't changed." He smiled.

"Mine hasn't either but what about my stage fright?" I said lowering my head.

He lifted it back up and gave me a huge smile.

"We'll work on that." He said kindly.

**Review! Should I continue? **

**Yes it's coming be patient! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Wow already ten chapters? Well I hope you like the next one (: sorry I didn't update fast I was sick :/**

Chapter 10:

Ally's POV

The rest of the night was good. Everybody congratulated Austin for his performance and we all went for ice cream. I can't believe he sang for me. After ice cream Trish got a stomach ache so I asked Austin to take us home. Right now we were in the car with all the windows down and the fresh breeze hitting me and the low music on was quite relaxing. I looked over to Austin and he didn't notice. He was staring blankly at the rode, his index finger tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Trish was staring at her phone, laughing to whatever she looking at .I looked back to outside the window and saw that we were already approaching my house. My dad was coming back from his business trip tomorrow and I was happy about it. I can't wait to tell him that Austin and his family are back and to actually spend some time with him. Once we got out of the car Trish shot out the car screaming "gotta pee, gotta pee!" making us laugh.

"Someone's in a rush." Austin laughed and so did I.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked with a smile. It wasn't that late and I'm sure neither of us was tired.

"Sure, why not." He smiled unbuckling his seatbelt.

We got out of the car and walked onto my porch. I opened the door and walked inside Austin following. I sat on the couch and he did too kicking his shoes off.

"Want a watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I'll make some popcorn." He said smiling getting up.

"But we just had ice cream." I said pointing out that we just ate.. A LOT.

"Oh come on, you can't watch a movie without popcorn." He said like it was so obvious.

"Aren't you full?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" he said smiling from the kitchen. I just rolled my eyes and turned around to face the cabinet where all my movies were at.

"Okay we have action, comedy, what do you want to watch?" I called over still not turning around.

"Doesn't matter." He called over.

"We don't have that sorry." I said sarcastically and walking over to the kitchen.

He was trying to open a jar pickles. Struggling, I went around the counter over to him and took the jar from him. I popped it open perfectly without a problem getting and eye roll from him. I smiled in triumph and got a pickle from it and took I bite out of it and leaned on the counter.

I was enjoying my pickle and I looked up back to Austin who was just staring at me.

"What?" I said to him feeling self conscious.

"Hmm, nothing." He smiled. The microwave started beeping telling us the popcorn was ready and he walked over to it to get the popcorn out. I gave him a weird look and then just walked back to the living room.

He came in with the popcorn in a bowl and plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Ooo! Can we watch Wreck it Ralph?!" he said once he saw the dvd in the cabinet.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Pleeeeease!" he begged.

"Fine." I sighed getting up and putting the movie into the dvd player.

"After we should get some sleep so we could go to the beach bright and early tomorrow." He said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Aww bright and early?" I whined.

"Am I ever gonna get sleep in?" I whined pressing the play button and sitting back on the couch.

"Not with me." Austin smiled while I rolled my eyes and got comfortable on the couch.

Austin's POV

Half way through out the movie Ally fell asleep comfortably with her head on my shoulder and she was even drooling a bit, but I didn't mind. I picked her up and carefully carried her upstairs to her room. I put her on her bed and laid her down. I looked to the other dark side of the room, but I couldn't see Trish. But her snoring confirmed that she was asleep.

I walked out of the room and back down downstairs. I laid back on the couch and watched the movie until it was over. I turned it off and then just stared at the high ceiling . Man there sure is a lot of memories in this house. One stands out the most though..

_Flashback:_

_"Austin I'm gonna kill you!" Ally's girly voice screamed while she chased me. _

_"Kids stop running!" Ally's Mom said while she sat at the table on the phone. _

_"You'll have to catch me!" I said running faster and up her stairs. _

_Ally and I were sitting on the porch of her house. She was writing something in that little brown book of hers while I was playing with the ukulele that we won earlier at the fair that day. _

_"What are you writing?" I asked her again while she rolled her eyes and I laughed. I always asked and I would never get a response but I still kept asking. _

_"Ally? Hello? Someone in there?" I teased pulling a piece of her hair but she still was writing things down. _

_I had a water bottle next to me and I got an idea. _

_"Ally if you don't answer I'm going to dump this water on you." I threatened but she still was in her own world._

_I poured it on her bringing back a mad little girl that has been chasing me for the past ten minutes. _

_I ran up the stairs and to the music room and tried to shut the door but she pushed it open. _

_She attacked me to the floor and struggled to keep me down while I laughed. _

_"The water could have gotten on my book!" she said with anger. _

_"But it didn't!" I laughed. _

_"Come on Alls, you'll dry off." I laughed again. _

_She rolled her eyes and I switched our position so I was on her trying to keep her down. _

_I pretended I was going to spit while holding her down which I knew she always hated. _

_"Eww no! Austin please no! that's gross!" she said with her nose scrunched while she struggled to get out of my grasp. _

_"Who is the bestest person in the world?" I said jokingly. _

_"Bestest isn't a word." She pointed out. _

_I made the sound like I was about to spit again because that wasn't the answer I was looking for. _

_"Uhh fine you! You're the bestest person in the world!" she admitted still struggling to get out of my grasp. _

_"Well thank you." I smirked letting her go. _

_"Your gross if you ever actually spit on me, I'd kill you." She said with devious eyes. _

_"No you wouldn't." I smiled. _

_She looked at me and rolled her eyes and walked to the piano bench while I sat on the couch. _

_"Play it!" I announced. _

_She looked hesitantly at me and saw my playfully sad face and then rolled her eyes with a sigh and then back at the keys. She started playing a tune that I imagined is the one she was working on earlier before I interrupted her. _

_"You've got the words to change-" she started but then stopped. _

_"ALLY!" her mom called making her stop playing. I sighed as we both walked out the room and down the stairs to her mom. _

_"Ally why are you wet? Your even dripping! Look at this floor!" she exclaimed gesturing to the floor that was wet. _

_"Clean it up!" she said in a demanding voice even though you could hear the niceness through it. _

_While she walked away Ally and I just looked at each other and started laughing before we cleaned it up. _

_After that we heard a knock on the door and it was Ally's neighbor. She was around our age and had blonde hair. She never liked Ally, I wonder why. Her name was…_

_"Hi I'm Tilly is Ally here?" the girl asked. There you go! Her name was Tilly._

_"Yes, Ally sweety your friend is here!" Penny smiled while ally scrunched her nose making me laugh. _

_"Hi Tilly, what do you want." Ally said coldly._

_"Our moms set up a play date, didn't she tell you?" she asked Ally. _

_Ally shook her head and invited her in. _

_"Let's just get this over with." She said with an attitude_

_"Let's play guitar club on the wii!" I suggested making myself known. _

_"Sure lets be on teams." Tilly suggested. _

_"I'm on Austin's Team." Ally said straight out._

_"Why? Why can't I be on his team?" Tilly whined. _

_"Because.. He's my rockstar." Ally said making me smile. I liked that.._

_End of flashback _

I never heard the rest of the song and I always wanted to. I wonder how this summer is gonna be like with her. I hope we make even more memories. I thought about this and her… until I drifted to sleep. I slept the whole night until a text message from my mom woke me up.

Ally's POV

I woke up in my bed, weird because I fell asleep on the couch downstairs.

It was noon and my eyes widened because I have never slept in that late. I brushed my treeth and washed my face and was going to wake up Trish but she was already gone and her bed was already made.

I slept longer than Trish?! That's never happened before! I was going to check my phone to call my dad and asked him what time he was coming home today but I realized I broke my phone on the pier.

I was about to walk into my dad's room to use the house phone but a sweet smell filled the air distracting me.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Austin already up and making pancakes.

He saw me walk in and gave me a big creepy smile and then flipped a pancake.

"Good morning sunshine!" he said in a very cheerful voice that I just found creepy.

"Good morning?" I said making it sound more like a question and sitting cautiously on a stool near the counter.

"Sleep well?" he asked tossing a pancake onto a plate.

"Yeah, how did I get on my bed? And why didn't my alarm go off?" I asked more myself than to him.

"Well when you fell asleep yesterday I carried you to your bed and turned your alarm of because you said you never slept in… your welcome!" he said cheerfully. Why is he acting so happy? And nice?He must have broken something.

"There you go!" he said sliding me the plate with a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled eyeing the pancake for any type of poison.

He smiled and the tossed two on his plate. "Alright I can't take it anymore! What did you break?" I asked in all seriousness. I guess he just found it amusing and started laughing.

"What? A friend can't make his best friend breakfast for the hell of it?" he said smiling but I just crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows waiting for the truth.

He turned to me and let out a huff. "Fine, this is my nice way of asking for a favor." He smiled.

"Which is?" I said still not changing my serious tone. I knew there was something..

"Can you please come with me to my aunts wedding it's today and it starts at three. Please!" he pleaded.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Because Cassidy isn't here and I'm a look dumb if I'm the only one that's there without a date!" he pleaded.

"Why don't you ask Trish!" I said trying to suggest someone else; I wasn't really in party mood.

"Because I'm gonna have to introduce her to everyone and everyone already knows you! And because she would probably make me pay her!" he said knowing my best friend already so well.

I was hesitant for a while but his pleading look made me give in.

"Uhh, fine." I said digging into my pancakes.

"Yes!" he smiled pumping his fist in the air.

"But only because these are really good." I said biting into another pancake.

"And because I'm your bestest friend in the world!" he laughed with a smile.

"Ehh that too." I said nonchalantly with a smirk.

"Alright well go get ready! I'll pick you at 1:30! The wedding is pretty far away." he said getting his stuff.

" 1:30?! That only gives me an hour!" I said shoving the last bits of pancakes in my mouth and running to the plate in the sink.

"Well then you better hurry up and get even prettier, if that's even possible." he laughed slipping his shoes on.

"Alright fine, but I said yes so who can stop acting all nice!" I said turning toward the stairs to go get ready but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"But I'm not acting!" he laughed.

"Well then thanks." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Did I Austin Moon just make Ally Dawson blush?!" he said laughing mimicking me from the restaurant yesterday.

"Ohh shutup!" I said playfully hitting him in the chest and pushing him toward the door while I turned around and headed upstairs.

"I'll see you soon." I laughed walking up the stairs.

"Later!" I heard him call back then the door closed.

I hopped in the shower and curled my hair in beach waves and now what to wear… hmm.

I grabbed whatever and quickly changed. I was wearing a mint dress that went to mid thigh and brown wedges and I wore my red clutch. I put on just a little bit of makeup and the bracelet Austin gave me.

I quickly ran down the stairs and looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:29! Man I'm good!

I opened the front door to see Austin standing there his hand in a fist raised about to knock on the door.

"Well you're fast!" he said with his eyes wide. I laughed and walked out and locked the door.

"You look great!" he said as we walked to his car.

"Thanks and you…." I said now observing his appearance.

"What?" he questioned.

"You're wearing a tux!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" he said rolling his eyes and hopping into the car. I hopped in too and we were off. This is very rare. Austin never wears tuxes or suits like EVER! And when he does dress up he always wears his converse or he has wholes in his jeans. "I think you look great." I said out loud and rested my head on the seat while I faced him and looked at him smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

"I just don't know when's going to be the next time I see you in a suit. Let me enjoy it." I said laughing.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"I'm serious! I'll probably not see you in a tux until your wedding day!" I said laughing.  
"Even then, what if I wear converse!" he laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised!" I laughed.

"Plus if Cassidy or Trish heard you they'll give you a lecture on wedding styles and traditions that'll probably last for hours!" I said remembering what Cassidy told us on the way to the airport.

"I remember when Cassidy told us how she planned your wedding already in her head." I smiled.

"Woah! Marriage?" Austin exclaimed.

"Well she was just imagining it how it would be like if it would happen." I explained while he nodded.

"Hey, you never told me how that happened." I said still facing him.

"How what happened?" he asked obliviously.

"You and Cassidy, was it love at first sight or-"

"I never said I loved her." he said cutting me off.

"Ohh, well do you?" I asked him with a smile. I get so excited over this I just love, love! I mean I've only read the notebook like one hundred times!

Austin's POV

Love? Cassidy? I've never really thought about it. I don't even know if I like her anymore. Wait? What?

Things have just been so different now I just don't feel the same.

I looked at Ally who was looking at me with a smile gesturing me to go on.

"Okay fine." I sighed.

"We met last summer at a party, we hung out and then I asked her out. There end of story." I said not taking my off the road.

"Austin." Ally said from next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the most boring person ever!" she said letting out a huff and slumping in her seat.

"Even more than I li-BEAR- y." I said knowing I would tick her of because she hates when people say library like that. She playfully hit me in the arm making me laugh.

We drove for another hour and the closer we got Ally started fidgeting with random things. I think she's nervous. But only a little, because when she's really nervous she bites on her hair. Yeah.. I know she's weird.

We drove for almost another half hour in comfortable silence and singing along to music until we finally arrived.

I parked and unbuckled my seat belt and faced Ally that was staring blankly with a worried face.

She finally put a piece of hair in her mouth and I knew something was up.

"Okay Alls what's wrong?" I asked her.

"huh? What? Nothing!" she smiled but I could tell it was a fake one.

"Seriously, what's up?" I questioned again.

"Nothing! Lets go!" she exclaimed getting out of the car.

She started walking and I caught up with her and pulled her back for she could stop.

"Alls just tell me." I pleaded.

"It's just, I haven't seen your family in so long what if they don't like me anymore." She said taking another clump of hair in her mouth. Is she serious?

"Ally, they love you!"

"They have always loved you!" I said taking the hair out of her mouth.

She was acting ridiculous my family would always tell me how I should be more like her.

"Alright." She said locking our arms together and began walking.

She really did look beautiful, I watched her as we walked closer to the church. She was biting her lip nervously and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looks when she's nervous.

Even if she does chew her hair…

We got closer to the church and opened the doors and I saw basically ALL my family. Some even flew in from Miami and New York and other places.

And some of them have never met Ally, so I'll have to introduce her which I don't mind but Ally on the other hand... I looked over to her and saw her viciously chewing on her hair.

Great…

**Let me know what you think! Review! Ill update ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Hey im here with the next chapter! Review! **

Ally's POV

I haven't seen the moons since I was little. I don't think they even know my mom's gone. How am I going to tell them? NO I just can't. I can't go through it another time. I don't even think Austin knows. The moons and my parents were best friends, practically family.

What would I say? 'oh hi, oh your best friend? Oh yeah she's dead'.. No I can't tell them. Hopefully they just don't ask.

Austin made me take out y hair for about the fifth time as we walked down the aisle to take our seats. I'm so nervous I'm trying so hard not to get a piece of my hair and just start chewing. (yeah I know its weird but we all have weird habits when we're nervous.) Except Austin he never gets nervous.

"Ally calm down." He whispered. I guess he can sense I'm nervous too.

"Ally Dawson?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Austin's mom Mimi Moon looking exactly the same and of course cheerful as always. I guess that's why her and my mom were so close,they are, well were always so happy.

"Oh My!" she said pulling me into a giant hug as we sat on the long bench.

"You are so beautiful!" she exclaimed looking at me if I was a sparkling diamond.

I just smiled and blushed. "Honey I'm so sorry we didn't call or anything but we really missed you!" she said giving me another hug.

"Really its fine, I understand but I missed you guys too."I smiled and she just gave me another hug.

I could tell she was excited because she was very loud and people kept staring.

She gave me a big smile and then looked at Austin who was behind me.

"Oh Austin how did you two find each other again?" she said acknowledging her son for the first time.

"It's a pretty funny story actually." He smiled.

Just then the music started playing and we saw the first bridesmaid walk out.

"We'll talk at the reception, you guys have to tell me everything!" she chimed and then turned to the aisle.

First walked out a couple of bridesmaids and groomsmen. The wedding colors were so pretty and I was so elegant.

One of the groomsmen looked so familiar, and it finally hit me who he was. It was Elliot, what is he doing here?

He noticed me too and just kept smiling as he walked down the aisle with one of Austin's cousins.

Then at the very end she came out.

It was Austin's Aunt Maggie.

She was wearing a mermaid style gown and she looked absolutely perfect.

I could only dream to look as good as her on my wedding day.

Her hair was curled perfectly in blonde ringlets. She was wearing a vintage vale as she walked down gracefully smiling and with tears of joy in her eyes as she saw the man at the end of the aisle.

I looked at the grooms face and he was clearly out of words watching her walk to him.

She was walking down with Austin's dad because their siblings and sadly Austin's grandparents from his dad's side have both passed.

They got to the alter as Mike; Austin's dad gave his sister to the groom. Then the pastor gestured for everyone to sit as he spoke.

It was beautiful, I was in tears! I didn't even know the groom but I did know that he did love Maggie.

When it was over and time to head to the reception, we headed in Austin's car with Mike and Mimi.

Mike probably hugged me like a hundred times when he saw and couldn't believe how much I've grown which didn't make sense to me, because I could make a leprechaun look like a giant.

Austin got in the front with his dad and Mimi and I sat in the back wiping away a few tears.

"Are you guys okay?" Austin laughed as he watched Mimi reapply her makeup.

"Girls." He scoffed looking out the window. "Oh come on Austin, I could have sworn I saw some tears come out of you!" Mimi laughed.

"You wish! Austin Moon doesn't cry!" he retorted. Ladies and Gentlemen Austin's ego. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Finally Mike got in the car after talking to some people for directions and we were off to the reception.

Once we got there we all got out and found a table that was reserved for us. It was reserved for the more mediate family next to the bride and groom. I felt out of place but I sat were Austin told me too, and Mimi insisted I sat next to her.

"So Ally, how are you?! It's been such a long time!" she exclaimed.

"I've been great!" I said smiling.

"Still love music, I see." she said referring to the treble clef necklace I had on.

"Oh and isn't that the bracelet Austin gave you!" she said smiling.

She whispered a few things to Maggie and they both stared at us smiling. "Yeah, I basically never took off." I smiled at my wrist and then back at them.

"Alright." Mimi smiled widely. "What's the deal with you two?" Maggie and Mimi both said together with wide smiles.

"What are you guys talking about?" Austin asked from next to me.

"When did you guys start dating? I knew it would happen someday, but when did it?" Mimi asked smiling to ear to ear. What does she mean she knew it would happen?

"Mom no, Ally and I are friends." Austin said nervously as I nodded. "Plus I have Cassidy remember?!" he blurted while Mimi's smile faded.

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that girl." Mimi said sounding disappointed.

There was a moment of silence but she broke it again, the light in her eyes returning.

"Maggie did I ever tell you when Austin and Ally would play wedding!?" she said excitedly.

"Or when they were really little they wouldn't take baths unless they with each other!" Mimi said smiling as I went red. Luckily Mike spoke to save Austin and I from any more embarrassment.

"Hey kids, join me at the buffet will you?" he said as we nodded quickly and walked over to the buffet with him.

"Sorry about her, but you know how she is." Mike said talking about Mimi.

"Does she really have to embarrass me, every time?" Austin whined.

"Your mother does it to everyone son." he said to Austin.

"Ooh! Lasagna!" Mike said walking off to the other buffet table leaving Austin and I alone.

I smiled remembering something and Austin noticed.

"What are you smiling about?"he asked.

"I totally forgot when we used to play wedding." I laughed.

"Ha, Yeah and instead of a real ring I carved out a ring out of a pancake." He laughed.

"Yeah, I hope when I get married my ring is real, not drenched in syrup." I laughed.

We stood there in silence but I broke it again.

"Has your family met Cassidy?" I questioned.

"They did once, but my mom doesn't really like her." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

" I don't know they just always say she isn't my type." He said adding quotations on the word 'type'

"Oh, well maybe they just need to get to know her better." I smiled.

He gave me a small smile and then stood up straight. "Alright let's go back, hopefully they started talking about something else." He said tugging my arm as we walked back.

We ate, laughed and heard funny stories of when Maggie and Mike were kids. They did bring Austin and I back again but I didn't seem to mind anymore. We told Mimi about how Austin and I ran into each other on the airplane and she was convinced it was fait which just made us laugh.

Everything was great until Mimi turned to me and asked the question I was avoiding all night.

"So Ally, I forgot to ask. How's Penny and Lester?" she asked about my parents smiling. Oh no…

**Review! This one was short.. but it will get better :D **

**Review if I should keep going! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Hey I decided to update today again just for you guys!**

**Remember to Review!**

Ally's POV

I have never wanted to disappear so much in my life. Mimi waited for an answer and Austin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um-um my my dad's great!" I stuttered. "The business is really good." I smiled shakily.

"That's great! How about Penny? I've been meaning to call her and apologize." Mimi said her smile fading.

"Why apologize?" I asked.

"Well since the business took off we haven't spoken in years, and I lost your number. I just want to catch up." She smiled.

How am I supposed to tell her, her old best friend is dead? The memory of my mom clouded my thoughts. I didn't know what to say. I felt their eyes on me and I felt overwhelmed.

"Dear, are you okay?" Mimi asked with worried eyes.

"Fine- just a need air." I said and took off running and finally let the tears that I was holding in fall.

Austin's POV

It was going great. Ally and my mom and uncles talked and laughed nonstop.

They have always liked Ally, sometimes more than me.

My mom asked about ally's mom and she froze and got red.

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Penny since I left to New York. She wasn't in the plane with Ally or at the airport.

I looked Ally and she was running away and my mom stood up.

"I'll go." I said gesturing for my mom to sit back down.

I got up and followed the path that Ally just took. I went into a hallway and looked around until I saw her sitting at some steps by the bathroom. I knew she was crying because her head was buried in her hands, and she never like when people saw her cry.

"Alls what just happened?" I questioned as I sat next to her.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked putting my arm around her. I hate seeing her like this.

"Austin- I – I can't." she cried.

"You can't what?" I asked while taking her hands from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"How am I going to tell Mimi!" she said staring at me.

"Tell her what?" I asked. I was so confused. She took a deep breath and then looked down at her hands.

"Austin my mom died the summer you guys left." She said barely loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes widened and I froze. Why didn't she tell me before?

"Ally I'm so sorry." Was the only thing I could say.

Ally's POV

Austin nd I sat there huddled together as I just cried. He probably thinks I'm an emotional wreck. He had already seen me cry twice since summer started.

"I'm sorry Austin I think I'm gonna go." I said getting up.

"I'll go with you." He started.

"No its your aunts wedding you can't just leave!" I shouted.

"But-"

"Austin!"

"Fine, but I'm really sorry Alls I didn't know." He said sadly.

"It's fine." I said.

"You can drive my car home, I'll just pick it up later." He offered.

I was about to protest but someone said something behind Austin.

"I can take her." I heard a voice. I turned to face Eliot. He was in a tux and he looked nice.

"I was leaving too, I have to go pick up my sister at the airport her flight just got here, I can drop you off." He smiled.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He laughed.

"I'm here for my uncle, he just got married." He smiled.

"Uncle?" Austin asked eyebrows raised.

"Yup, I guess we're cousins now!" Eliot laughed. Wow this world just keeps getting smaller and smaller.

Austin pulled a fake smile and there was this awkward silence so I decided to break it.

"Alright so I'll take you up on that offer!" I said smiling at Eliot.

"Great, see you later cuzo!" Eliot said elbowing Austin.

Austin stifled a fake laugh and watched us as we left.

As soon as Eliot dropped me off I went inside and just went straight to the practice room.

I felt bad for leaving Austin. I felt bad for causing a big show at the reception. I felt bad for feeling bad.. uhh I don't even make sense sometimes.

I just couldn't handle saying those words again. I was about to call Trish but I realized I had 12 new messages, and they were all from Austin.

I shook my head letting out a giggle as I read all the texts he sent.

"I'm fine!" I wrote back and then shut my phone and threw it on the bed.

I took a shower and changed into a sweatshirt and sweat pants and decided to take a power nap. I climbed into bed and drifted to sleep.

I woke up and it was already dark. I could even see the moo high in the sky as I sat up. I guess that was just a really long.. power nap. I looked at the clock and it read 8:30 pm. Great now I won't be able to sleep. I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs. I heard a noise like someone was rummaging through the kitchen. My dad isn't home and neither is Trish. She told me she wouldn't be home tonight and my dad texted me saying he won't be home for another couple of days. I felt myself freeze as I saw the figure opening the cabinets. He was in a hoodie so I couldn't make out his face.

I froze on spot not knowing what to do. I should of brought my phone down with me. Stupid I thought.

I tiptoed over to the couch and grabbed what I could when he was about to turn around. I threw a pillow in his direction letting out a squeal as I bolted up the stairs.

I know he was following me so I quickly got my phone and locked myself in my closet.

I didn't even call the police like I should of. I called Austin instead out of panic.

"Hello?" he answered with a soft quiet voice.

"Austin! Help! There someone in my house! I think there-" I said but I stopped because I heard him.. laughing? Why is he laughing? Is he drunk or something? This isn't funny!

"This isn't funny!" I yelled over the phone.

Just that second the closet door opened. I thought I locked it! Oh god I felt like I was about to pee myself.

He got closer and closer and then flipped the light on.

"Yes it is!" Austin laughed hysterically right In front of me hanging up the phone. I'm going to kill him.

He was in a black hoodie and sweats like me. He was the guy downstairs. I just buried my face in my hands as he sat next to me holding his stomach as he laughed hysterically. Tears even were falling from his face from laughing so much. I didn't even want to lift my head because I know I'm red as a tomato.

"So I better inform your dad to get security on the place because a pillow won't cut it!" he laughed.

"Hilarious!" I scoffed and got up from the floor and walked into my room, clearly irritated.

"Oh come on Ally, maybe we can go to the police station and explain to them how you killed a guy by pillowing him to death!" he laughed again. But then noticed my anger and finally stopped.

I sat on my bed and he sat on my carpet.

"How did you even get in?" I asked. "Well you left your purse in my car, along with his key in it and with this." He said taking out my songbook from his hoodie's pocket.

"My songbook!" I exclaimed as he gave it to me and I hugged it close to my chest.

"You didn't read it did you?" I asked my eyes wide.

"No, of course not I respect that you don't like people touching it." He said smiling.

"Plus if I did I know you'd kill me." He smirked.

I stood up and was about to walk downstairs but turned back to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are we matching?" he said with a laugh as he eyed our similar clothing.

"Great minds think alike." I laughed as I walked down the steps, Austin following close behind.

"So how did the rest of the wedding go?" I asked as I plopped on the couch.

"It was alright I guess, I got to know more about my new cousin and his amazing achievements in arts in crafts!" Austin said with sarcasm.

"Eliot isn't really the fun type." I laughed a little.

"Trust me, I know!" he said walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To pop some popcorn of course!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohh so you think you could just come over whenever you want and expect I'm going to let you stay?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes?" he smiled cheekily.

"Uhh, fine but I pick the movie!" I said while he agreed.

Half way into the movie Austin fell asleep and I wasn't tired at all so I decided to go up to the practice room.

Once I got there I sat on the piano bench and opened my song book.

I have been working on a new song for a while and I started playing it.

"Stop hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist." I sang.

"Don't lock yourself in the darkness, the world is so much brighter than this." I sang but stopped as I bit my lip looking for more lyrics.

I heard breathing and turned around to see Austin leaning on the door.

" How long have you been there? Why aren't you sleeping?" I said suddenly sounding like a mom.

"Not long." He said walking over to the piano and sitting on it. I cringed a little and he noticed.

"Don't worry I wont touch your book, but that was a really great song." He exclaimed.

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant. You see, my mom and I, I guess this was our special room and this is her piano." I said as he stood up right away.

"Sorry I didn't know-" he started.

"No its okay, so you like the song? I cant figure out what to do for the next part." I said gesturing him to sit next to me.

"Well it sounded like taking chances and overcoming a fear of some sort." He said probably trying to remember it.

Can I touch your book just this once?" he asked.

"Fine." I said hesitantly.

"Wow Alls, these are crazy good." He smiled.

He read them over a few more times and then placed his hands on the keys but then turned to me kind of asking permission to play. I nodded and he started playing the melody I was playing just a few secons ago.

"How about this." He said as he went into the tune for the second verse.

"if you never take a shot your never gonna win so turn it all around." He sang. I quickly nodded and wrote it in my book so wouldn't forget.

"And break down the walls!" I sang and wrote. He smiled and sang the song from the top.

The next hour we worked on the song.

"Break down the walls!" we both sang together.

"Ahh we finished it!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" he said smiling.

"Ally can I sing it next time at pizza palace? And I promise I'll give you all the credit." He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Really? Awesome! Maybe you can even sing with me!" he exclaimed.

"Austin you know I can't do that." I said sheepishly.

"Yes you can! Like the song said, you have to take a shot and break down the wall!" he exclaimed.

I know he was right but I just.. wasn't ready.

"Maybe one day." I said with a small smile.

"Don't you remember our promise? My dream hasn't changed. I want to become famous. I want to become famous with you." He smiled.

"So do I, but I have my stage fright maybe you'll have to do it without me." I said

"Ally I cant write songs that well, and-" "But you can!" he said his eyes getting wide while he cut himself off.

"Ally what if we can do this! You write the songs, I perform them!" he said getting into a little trance by his own words.

"So we would be like music partners?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so!" he smiled.

"Let's do it!" I squealed as he pulled me into a giant hug.

"Austin wait." I said as he pulled back and met my eyes.

"What about college? I already applied to over ten and my dad won't let me just-" I started.

"Ally, let's just take it day by day, alright?" he said smiling.

"Okay." I agreed.

I know this going to be start of a big journey, but I know with me and Austin anything is possible. I guess were just … better together.

Ooh possible song lyric maybe?!

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**I don't own Austin and Ally : ( lets go!**

Austin's POV

It's been two days since ally and I have accepted to be partners. We were already working on a second song. Dez said he was going to help us put up a video for it. He put one up for our first song called "Break down the walls" and it went viral!

He said for the second video he'll record me perform it tonight at Pizza Palace.

I hope this really does work, I know Ally has her stage fright but I'm working on that.

I just wish she didn't she's just so talented and pretty and-

"So are you nervous about tonight?" Ally asked disrupting my thoughts.

Right now Ally and I are taking a well deserved break as we walk down the pier eating ice cream.

She sat on a bench waiting for a response.

"Oh um, no! Austin Moon never gets nervous!" I said sitting on the bench.

"Really I thought you would be." She says licking her fruity mint swirl ice cream while I ate my strawberry ice cream.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, because you're not just performing another cover to a song, you're performing a song that we wrote. What if they don't like it?" she asked her eyes getting wide.

"Alls It's a great song, I'm sure they'll love it." I said with a smile and I could see her slowly calming down.

"Besides the worst thing that could happen is that they hate and start throwing pizza at us." I laughed while the worry returned in her eyes.

"Ally I'm kidding!" I said trying to ease her but I still laughed.

"So what-" I said but a old lady and what looked like her husband interrupted me.

"Do you think one of you kids can take a picture of us?" she asked while she took out her camera.

Ally smiled and was about to stand up but I gestured her to sit back down.

"I got this. Just sit there and look pretty." I said to her while boo-ping her nose as I stood up.

I took a few pictures of the old couple who said thank you to me and then told me a really long story of their past. They have been together for 50 years, that's a long time. They told me a bunch of other stories and then finally said goodbye. Eh, old people got a love them.

I walked back to Ally who was staring sadly at her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked sitting back on the bench.

"I finished my ice cream." She said sadly which only made me laugh.

"Hey Austin?" she said looking straight at me.

"Hm?" I answered. She started leaning in and surprisingly so did I. She leaned in further until are faces were only centimeters away. I looked at her lips again but she distracted me when she said

"Don't boop ma nose!" she said laughing with a smirk which only made me laugh.

"Let's play a game." I said turning myself around so I was facing her on the bench. She did the same as we sat with our feet up.

"Okay. Ooh like I spy?" she asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" I suggested.

"Just the two of us?" she laughed.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun." I said while she sighed saying "okay."

"Okay Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Mmmm Truth." She says. Whoa big shocker. Sarcasm intended. She always picks Truth.

I thought for a moment eating my melting ice cream when something that I've been curious about pops into my mind.

"Are you still a virgin?" I asked regretting it the moment the words left my mouth.

"Is it to personal? I can as something else like-" I started.

"Yes I am." She says cutting me off.

"Really? You didn't with that um Dallas guy?" I said nervously.

"No, I know it's stupid, but I guess I want the first time to be special I guess." She says sheepishly.

"It's not stupid I know how you feel." I say admitting it too.

"Wait you never?" she said with wide eyes.

I shook my head admitting that I've never done it either.

There have been a couple of times I was about too but backed out for the same reason.

"I thought you would have." She smiled.

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'

"So your turn Truth or Dare!" she asked me. See. This is what I love about Ally we can get through and awkward situation and move on like it was nothing.

"Dare." I say with a smirk.

"Okay I dare you to buy me a pickle!" she says excitedly.

"Really?" I roll my eyes at her as we stand up to go buy her a pickle at the pickle booth. She really doesn't know how to play this game.

"You know you could have just asked, I would have bought it for you anyways." I say.

"Well it's more fun this way." She says sitting back on the bench while I just shook my head at her.

We sat until she finished it, which didn't take long and then I stood up.

"Come on let's get back and go over the song." I said and offered my hand to her.

She gladly took and we made our way back to her house.

Hand in hand, but as friend's right? Right.

We got to the house and went into the practice room.

"Austin you can let go of my hand now." She laughed as I let her go.

"Sorry." I said nervously letting go of her hand making her laugh.

"Alright so let's go from the top." She said as we sat on the piano.

Hours Later still (Austin's POV)

I was currently driving on the way to Pizza Palace with Ally next to me. We worked on the song for a while at her house until we finished and it came out awesome! We picked up Dez and Trish on the way and I looked over to Ally.

She hasn't said anything since she got it the car and I knew she was nervous. Not only because she was quiet, but because she is vigorously chewing her hair at the moment.

I wasn't nervous. But I was nervous because Ally was nervous. Did that make sense? Oh well.

We got out the car and walked into the place and EVERYONE was there. The whole beach! Even my parents!

We talked for a while and that's when they called my name to get on the stage.

Ally's POV

They called Austin's name and he is on the stage setting up. Oh god.

What If they don't like the song?

"Hey everyone!" Austin greets the crowd. When I say crowd I mean 'crowd' so many people came, thanks to Dez for emailing and texting EVERYONE to come.

What If they do start throwing pizza at me? Maybe Austin will forget to mention that I wrote it.

"This song was written by me and my partner and best friend Ally Dawson." He said. Really? Was the last name really necessary?

I looked around and everyone was looking at me. Great.

"This one is called Better Together." He smiled as everyone leaves me to turn there attention to him.

He winks at me before he starts singing.

_"Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh_

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together

_Remind me when I'm losing touch. _

_When I'm a little much. _

_Pull, me back to reality. _

_You, keep my feet on the ground because when your not around._

_I feel I am floating. Like pieces of a puzzle without each other. _

_We're in trouble trouble!_

_Hey! I will always stay, by your side forever cuz we're better together!  
Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same_

Hey, I will always stay (stay)  
By your side forever (ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh." he sings as everyone applauses and the girls go flying up to him.

"Ally that was so amazing I can't believe you wrote that!"Trish says attacking me into a hug.

"Thanks everyone!" I hear Austin say and then he walked off the stage and diving into the pool of girls that were waiting for him. Boys.

"Ally, sweetie." I heard someone say so turned around and saw Mimi grinning ear to ear.

"That was amazing honey!" she says engulfing me into a hug. I stayed frozen for a while because ei haven't really talked to her since the wedding.

"Ally its okay, Austin told me everything." she said making me want to sink more.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I miss Penny so much." She said her eyes watering.

"But, we will talk about that later, All I know is that she would be proud of you. Great song honey." She smiles and then walks away.

I looked for Austin in the crowd of people and finally found him signing some girls arm. He looked like he's enjoying himself. Boys. Remind me to tell Cassidy about this later…

"Ally over here!" I hear Dez's voice so I turn around.

"Hey Dez." I smile.

"I just posted the video five minutes ago! Look!" he said showing me the views on his Ipad.

"Oh my god, a million views already?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. I know!" he exclaims.

"I need to find Austin!" I say going back to the crowd to look for him.

I was so happy I wasn't cleaning pizza sauce out of my hair, instead being congratulated by literally everyone in the place.

"Ally?" I hear a voice once again so I turn around.

I turn to see my friend and Austin's new cousin Eliot. Still weird.

"Hey Eliot." I smile.

"Hey Alls." He said making me cringe a little because only Austin calls me that.

"I just wanted to say that the song was great!" he said smiling.

"Thanks that means a lot!" I smiled.

"I also wanted to ask if you maybe, wanted to go on a date?" he smiled. Whoa. Didn't see that one coming. I know I'm officially DONE with Dallas but I still don't think it's a good idea.

I looked at Eliot who had a hopeful smile on and was starting to look nervous.

"Sure I'd love too." I smiled. What?

"Really? Great I'll pick you up tomorrow." He smiled and gave me hug and walked away.

Maybe I should have said no. But I promised Trish to have fun this summer and one date can't hurt right? Right. Plus, he's always been so nice I'm sure I made the right choice.

After that almost everyone congratulated me about the song including Mike and the other Mike (Austin's dad)

And almost everyone in the place.

But the one person I really wanted to see was just nowhere to be found.  
I looked for him for a while, but just couldn't find him. I was about to give up and walk to join Trish when I felt two arms pick me up and spin me around I immediately knew who it was.

"Ally the love me!" Austin exclaims.

"Yeah, I know just put me down!" I laugh as he puts me down.

He was giving me a huge smile and it was starting to creep me out a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just glad they like your song." He blushed.

"Our song." I corrected him.

"Right, are you hungry? Pizza's on me." He smiles as we walk to a booth.

"Can I get the pizza pickle spectacular?" I asked smiling.

"You can get anything you want." He smiles.

We spent the rest of the night eating, talking, mostly about the song and how many views the website got with Trish and Dez. We're kind of a pact now but we have other friends too.

After that Austin takes all of us home.

Trish walks into the house ahead of me but I stay in the car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I say facing Austin.

"Yeah bright and early." He smiles.

"Aww bright and early?" I whine.

"Fine I'll come at noon." He says with a laugh.

I nod and turn around to walk into the house but he speaks again.

"Hey Alls?" he questioned.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For helping me with my dream." He smiled.

"Well I had no choice." I said with a smirk.

He gave me a confused look so went on.

"I made a promise to little boy, on an edge of a pier once." I said making him smile.

"And I always keep my promises." I said as he just smiled.

"Besides."I said turning around once again.

"It's my dream too." I said to him then walked into the house. I heard him drive off and I went upstairs to my room and as soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Woah? Chapter 14? When did that happen? And we have a long way to go! Anyway thanks for the lovely reviews! They make me keep going so keep reviewing!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally.. sadly anyway lets go!**

Ally's POV

"It is too!" I yelled back. "No it isn't!" he yelled back.

"Well I think it is cool!" I said back. "It wouldn't be cool if a monkey was using it!" he yelled back.

"What?" I asked back.

"Ally it isn't cool!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Ally!" he whined.

"Austin." I mimicked him.

"Dez!" he called.

"Trish!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Ally I have to agree with Austin on this one, it isn't cool." Trish said referring to the phone in my hand.

About an hour ago we were all at my house rehearsing a song that Austin and I wrote just this morning! Can you believe it! Then that's when my dad called Trish to tell her he wasn't coming home until next week. I wish I could spend more time with him but on the plus side we are opening a Sonic Boom in New York! Isn't that great! I'm so proud of my dad. We have Sonic Booms all over the country thanks to him.

But he also questioned why I wouldn't answer my phone and that's when I told him.. you know.. that I broke it and why..Awkward.

So he told me to go get a new phone at the cell phone store at the mall.

Trish, Dez and Austin tagged along. Of course. And we've been in "Jones's Phone's and Electronics" for the past hour.

See, I decided to go straight to the flip phones because there just so easy and they don't have that whole new 'technology' stuff.

I found one that was perfect for me! It was simple and it was half the amount of money my dad gave me.

But Austin one the other hand said that I should get one of the newer phones.( Which I don't know how to use by the way)

I obviously protested and he said how 'uncool' the phone I got was. But I didn't care, I thought it was cool. And now we are fighting over how cool or uncool the phone was. This is ridiculous.

"You know what, I'm getting the phone whether you guys like it or not!" I said going to pay for it.

Hours later 

"Wow another great song Ally." Austin says hugging me. The phone fight clearly forgotten.

"Thanks." I blushed. We were now going over a different song while Trish and Dez were working on Austin's website and editing videos.

Austin's POV

"Hey guys, I'm a go get start getting ready but you guys could still hang out here if you want." Ally said to us as she was about to walk out of the room but I grabbed her arm.

"Get ready for what?" I asked curiously.

"Oh um, I sort of have a date." She said blushing. Why is she blushing? Wait a date?

"You have a date?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"With who?" I asked curiously.

"Eliot." She smiled. Why am I not surprised..

"Ahh! No way!" Trish screamed getting off the couch.

"Come on let's get you ready!" she said grabbing Ally's arm and dragging her down the hall.

"Hey buddy, so now that Ally and Trish are busy do you want to make the next video?" Dez asked making me turn around.

"Sure." I said nodding. When did Ally get asked out? Why did she say yes? So now she likes Eliot? She got over Dallas that fast?

"Alright any ideas?"

Like even if they do go out once will there be a second? What if he is just trying to take advantage of her. Yup I'm a kill him.

"Austin."

He isn't right for her and he's my cousin now that's just weird. Like what if-

"Austin!" Dez shouted snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I said trying to remember what we were talking about.

"Are you okay? Anyway what should we do for your next video?" Dez asked.

We already had three songs recorded so we wanted to make a video for the third one.

"Ohh I got it!" he screamed.

"What?"

"How about we have you sing tonight at the concert at the pier! There having auditions in about an hour and if you're good enough, you get to perform tonight!" Dez exclaimed.

"Awesome! Great idea Dez!" Woah I never thought I would ever say those words.

Ally's POV

"Thanks Trish!" I said while hugging my best friend, well one of them…

Trish just finished getting me ready for my date. Yup DATE, I'm still not sure how it's going to turn out but I have a good feeling about it.

"No problem, so where are you guys going?" Trish asked.

"He didn't say, but I texted him earlier and he said it was a surprise." I smiled.

"Oh, well speaking of surprises." Trish smiled.

"What Trish?" I said gesturing her to move on.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you till later but I guess I'll just tell you now." Trish smiled.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"Okay well, I sent in the three songs that you and Austin made and I sent them into star records and they loved them!" Trish squealed.

"Oh my god!" I squealed.

"That's not all! They want to talk about a record deal! So you and Austin have a meeting on Monday!" she exclaimed.

OH. MY. GOD

"Trish you are the best!" I screamed and hugged her again.

"I have to tell Austin!" I screamed and started to reach for my phone.

"No you can't!" she exclaimed taking the phone from my hand.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because what day is Monday?" she said with a smirk. What is she talking about Monday is Monday what is- Oh! "Its Austin's birthday! That would be such a good birthday surprise!" I smiled.

"Exactly." She smiled.

I was going to say something but I heard the door bell ring. That's probably Eliot.

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Trish smirked while I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Trish, and thanks again." I smiled giving her one last hug.

I left our room and made my way to the front the door.

I almost completely forgot about my date, I mean could you blame me? I just heard the best news ever!

Could this day get any better?

Apparently it can.

Because when I opened the door it didn't reveal Eliot but…

"Dad?!" I squealed while I leaped into his arms.

"Hey sweetie." He said while hugging me.

"I missed you!" I smiled.

"I missed you more Ally-cat." He said into my hair.

I heard a honk and saw Eliot drive into our driveway.

"Is that Eliot?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I was about to go on a date with him." I said sheepishly.

"A date huh?" my dad smiled.

"Yes dad a date." I blushed.

"But I could cancel, there's so much I want to tell you and-"

"Go have fun Ally-cat I'll be here when you get home, we'll talk later." He smiled while kissing me on the forehead and walking into the house.

I walked over to Eliot's car and hopped in.

"Hey, you look great." He smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we could go to the pier, there having a concert and I know you like music so I thought you'd like to go." He smiled.

"I'd love too." I smiled.

He nodded and then stepped on the gas and we were off.

"Come on lets go the concert is about to start!" Eliot said when we got there.

We got out the car and we ran to the pier.

There was a ton of people!

"This is so cool!" I smiled as I saw the band playing on stage.

"Come on let's try getting to the front!" Eliot smiled grabbing my hand.

"Give it up Jason Lineman and his band!" the host said gesturing to the band on stage who just finished their song. They were really good!

"Now give a warm welcome to internet sensation Austin Moon!" the host said while literally everyone screamed.

Wait Austin's performing?!

I see him come out with his guitar. I see Dez slipping onto the side of the stage with a camera, I guess this was their idea for the next video!

"Hey everyone, I'm Austin moon!" he smiled.

"I'm a be singing a new song that my partner Ally Dawson and I wrote, hope you like it." He smiled and then started strumming his guitar.

Oh my god he's about sing our song!

I literally yanked Eliot to the front of the stage.

Austin's POV

I started singing 'heard it on the radio' as Dez recorded it. I always get so excited about performing but I was kind of bummed because Ally wasn't here, instead she was on a date with _Eliot_. Even his name sounds annoying. But she looks like she likes him so I wasn't going to bug her.

I started singing the other half of the song and then noticed Ally and Eliot in the front row.

They looked like they were about to kiss and I just froze. I heard the crowd gasp at my actions because next thing I knew I was running off the stage.

Dez came in as soon as I did.

"Dude, what was that? You never get nervous! " he said looking worried.

"I know! I don't know what happened!" I said burying my hands in my hair.

"I'll go stall I'll be right back." He said getting back on stage.

"Austin?" I heard Ally's voice.

I smiled when I saw her walk through the curtains but I frowned when I saw Eliot come from behind her.

"Are you okay?"She said worried.

"Yeah I just, I don't know happened." I sighed.

"You've never done that before." She said walking over to me.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"No!" I shouted. "I mean, I don't think so." I said unsure as I slid down the wall.

"Hey look at me." She said bending down as I looked up at her.

"I don't know what happened, but I do know that Austin Moon never disappoints an audience." She said as I smiled.

"Your right." I said standing up.

"I know I am." She laughed.

"So give them an Austin Moon performance!" she said handing me my guitar.

"Thanks Alls." I smiled and gave her a hug before I got back on stage.

Ally's POV

Austin stole the show after his performance tonight.

I really didn't know what happened earlier because Austin NEVER gets stage fright.

Dez even said it was my fault. He thinks stage fright is contagious and caught it from me.

But the night ended great, Austin has a new video up and Eliot and I might go on a second date.

Right now I'm laying bed, I'm just so excited to see Austin's reaction on Monday when I tell him the news.

And it's only Friday, I hope these days go quick.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**Hey guys I'm back! Remember to review! Oh and I don't own Austin and ally.**

Austin's POV

I'm on stage, singing. Ally is next to me smiling, playing the piano. Dez, Trish and my parents are in the front row. People are chanting my name in the huge arena. I must be dreaming. Yup I am. Well, was.

I woke up from the impact of someone jumping on top of me. I shot up scared and opened my eyes to reveal Ally smiling, on top of me..

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed.

Oh yeah, today is my birthday..

"Thanks." I said smiling.

She got off me and told me to close my eyes.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" I questioned.

"Just close them!" she demanded. I laughed a little but I did as I was told.

I closed my eyes but was peeking a little and she noticed because she got behind me and put her little hands over them.

"No peeking." She said as I laughed.

We walked down the stairs and she is still covering my eyes, I had a smile on my face that still hasn't faded since I woke up.

Yesterday Ally and I hung out all day with Mr. Dawson and my parents. My mom made her famous cookies and Mr. Dawson and my dad threw a barbeque. After that Ally and I decided to work on a new song and I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

"Alright open!" she said taking her hands off my eyes. I think it's so cute how excited she is.

I also wouldn't mind waking up to her every day. I open my eyes to four giant stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a bunch of whip cream and icing that spelled out 'Happy Birthday' and then a little signature that said '-Ally' at the bottom of the stack. My eyes widened and my mouth got watery just looking at it. I turned around and saw Ally giving me hopeful smile. "Happy Birthday Austin!" she smiled.

"You're the best Ally Dawson!" I exclaimed.

I picked her up and spun her around making her laugh. I put her down and ran to the stack of pancakes and finished it in less than five minutes.

"So I guess you like it?" she smirked leaning over the counter.

I finally took in her presence, she was wearing sweat pants and one of my T-shirts and her hair was in a messy bun. She is so cute. I was wearing sweats and a T-shirt too, do we always match?

I took my plate to the sink and stood in front of her.

"I loved it!" I said scooping her up making her laugh and struggle to get out of my grasp. I dropped both of us on the living room couch and we both laughed.

"Can't we just stay here all day? Just the two of us?" I whined still not letting go of her.

"Don't you want to see people today? I'm sure your family wants to see you." She said getting up.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Besides, I have another surprise." She smiled.

"There's more?" I asked while she nodded.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." She giggled as she walked to the staircase.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to get ready, and you should too, I already laid out your clothes in the guest bathroom." She said walking up the steps while I nodded.

"Hey Alls?" I said making her turn around to face me.

"Sexy shirt." I said winking and walking into the bathroom. I could hear her laugh and I could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

I hopped in the shower and then noticed what she laid out for me.

Defiantly a little too formal for my taste but I guess it was all just part of the plan. I got dressed and went up stairs. I knocked on Ally's door but she didn't open it.

I opened it slowly and saw that she was in her bathroom on the phone.

She was wearing that red dress I have always told her I liked but she always said it wasn't her 'style'

But I was right, she looked amazing in it.

She got off the phone and looked worried for a moment but wiped the look of her face when she saw me.

"Austin come on we got to go!" she said passing me and racing downstairs.

I followed her and grabbed my car keys.

"Alls." Is said making her stop as she was about to walk out the door.

I walked out first but stopped when I was in front of her.

"Nice dress, are you wearing it for me?" I said smirking.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes and pushing me a little.

"Or else we're going to be late!" she said grabbing the keys out of my hand and getting in the driver seat of MY car.

"Ally, you know I don't let anyone drive my car!" I said.

"Well, today you're making an exception!" she said handing me a blindfold.

"Put it on!" she demanded as I got into the passenger seat.

"Jeez so feisty!" I said winking at her with a smirk.

"Just put it on!" she retorted.

I put it on as we drove about a half an hour in silence.

"Alright we're here." Ally said. I sighed and was about to take the blindfold off but Ally stopped me, making me jump.

"Don't take it off yet!" she yelled.

I got out of the car and she was behind me guiding me through, what I think was a parking lot.

"Alright you can take it off now." She said calmly.

I took it off and I was right, we are in a parking lot in front of a huge building.

I was confused a bit but that's when I read the sign that was on the building. I was standing in front of

'Star Records L.A' many big music artist have been signed here.

But why did Ally take me here? I was about to ask her but that's when two men in suits with things in their ears came up to us.

"You must be Austin Moon, and your just in time for your meeting, Jimmy will see you now." One of the guys said. Wait whose jimmy? What meeting?

"Please let us allow us to guide you." The other man said walking into the building. Ally and I followed him. I gave her many confused looks but all she did is smile.

We followed the man up the elevator and through some hallways until he stopped.

"Here you are, Jimmy is right through there." He said gesturing to the door with a star.

Star? As in Jimmy Star?

"Come on Austin." Ally said pulling me into his office.

I walked in and saw him sitting at a desk. It was Jimmy Star! Thee Jimmy star! He has sighed so many famous music artists.

"Morning Austin, please take a seat." He said as ally and I sat down. I still have no idea what's going on.

"Surprised yet?" he asked as I nodded my head confusingly.

"Well Ally here, told me it's your birthday and she wanted this to be a surprise." He said.

"So let me get straight to the point." He said smiling.

"Austin, you and your songwriter Ally make a good team and your both really talented. I have also heard your music and I think you guys could go far." He started.

"So what I'm trying to ask is, How would you like to be signed with star records?" he said with a smile.

Ally was basically jumping in there as I sat there not believing my ears.

"But how did you? And how did I? How did?" I asked nervously still expecting a camera crew to jump out and say 'gotcha!'

"I'm sure Ally will explain later but what is your answer? I can give you time to think about it and-"

"No!" I shouted out.

"The answer is yes! One million percent yes!" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Great! You start next Monday!" he said shaking my hand.

"I'm looking forward to great things from both of you!" he said looking at Ally and then back to me.

"Now we will sort everything out on Monday, for now just enjoy your birthday and your last week of being a normal teenager, because there's no turning back from here." He smiled.

"Thanks you sir!" I said as I stood up.

"Call me Jimmy!" he said and then his phone rang. Ally and I walked out silently and waving off to Jimmy who was on the phone and we went into a private room. "Ally is this really happening!?" I said breathing out.

"Austin, this is really happening! Your dream is finally coming true!" she screamed and I pulled her into a giant hug.

"Our dream." I corrected her. Just about then, Trish and Dez busted through the door.

"We heard everything!" they yelled in unison.

"I guess I'm officially your manager, you know for sending in the songs to Jimmy!" Trish smiled.

"You did that?" I asked. They all nodded and I pulled Trish into a hug.

"Thanks Trish." I said letting her go.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it!" she giggled.

"Austin check out your website, I just posted that you got signed and people are going crazy!" Dez said pulling out his laptop.

"You guys our lives could really change! For good!" Ally said with excitement.

"Of course it will! Traveling, sold out concerts, tours, girls!" Dez laughed.

"We all make a pretty good team." Trish smiled.

"Hell yeah! Team Austin is on fire!" Dez exclaimed.

We all laughed and had one major group hug before we headed out of star records.

We all went to Pizza Palace where I guess was another surprise party for me and I just had a blast. Everyone congratulated me even my parents. My mom was so excited but my dad still looked a little worried but it's not like he could change my mind because I'm officially 18 today.

But I know he would still support me.

The party was so much fun but everyone one got tired at about one in the morning and went home.

I offered to take Ally home which she gladly accepted.

Once we arrived at her house I walked her to her door.

"My dad called, he got called into work earlier today but he wanted me to tell you he says congratulations." Ally smiled.

"He wishes he could be here but you know business." She said sheepishly as I nodded.

"So did you have a good birthday/" she asked with a hopeful smile. Is she being serious?

"Ally this was the best birthday of my life! Wait no. Let me rephrase that. This was the best day of my life!" I smiled.

"And I owe it all to you!" I said pulling her into a big hug.

"Thanks Alls." I said into her hair.

"You're welcome, but come on! You had 'Rock Star' written all over your name!" she giggled.

"Only because you're the one who wrote there." I said in all seriousness.

"I'm serious Alls Thank you." I said pulling her in closer.

"Well then you're welcome." She said and backed away slowly but before she did she kissed my cheek.

I was left frozen standing their probably smiling like an idiot. She walked in her house and was about to close the door but before she did she poked her head out. "Happy Birthday Austin." She smiled and then closed the door.

I smiled and walked to my car. I drove home and laid on my bed. Today really was the best day and I owe it all to Ally and Team Austin. I love the sound of that. I couldn't help to think about the feeling I got when Ally kissed me. I can get used to that. Wait what?. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling still trying to believe if today's events were just a dream. But no. This is all real. This really is the best day of my life.

"Happy Birthday to me." I said to myself before going to sleep.

**It's all about to begin from here! Remember to review if you guys want me to continue!**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Hey guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews! But remember to keep doing it if you want me to continue! Anyway I'm going to be out for a couple of days so I'm going to leave you a lot to read!**

**SO LETS GET GOING! **

**I DON'T own Austin and ally sadly..**

Ally's POV

"Oh come on! How can you not like pickles?" I exclaimed taking a bite out of one of them.

"There gross." Eliot said making a face.

"They are not." I hissed.

"Hmm yeah they are." He laughed.

The door bell rang and Trish screamed from the living room saying she would get it.

"Hey I have to go, but last night was fun." He smiled.

"Yeah it was." I smiled. He was leaning in for a kiss and so was I until..

"Hey Ally!" Austin exclaimed. I snapped back and glared at him.

"Hey Austin." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'll see you tonight." Eliot said kissing me on the forehead.

It's been about a few weeks since Austin got signed and things have really changed. We already have over twelve songs to show Jimmy this Friday for the album that supposed to come out in a couple of months. Can you believe it!? It's crazy!

Eliot and I have gotten really close, he even asked me to be his girlfriend. Which I was hesitant about at first, but I really found no reason to say no. Things have been going good with us too. Last night we went to a Bruno Mars concert, it was so much fun and this morning he came over to bring me my phone I left in his car. How sweet.

"Okay." I smiled as he walked out of the house.

"Well aren't you guys cute." Trish smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, so what's up?" I asked them.

"We only have one more song left for the album; I was hoping we could finish it today." Austin smiled.

"Yeah, and I have a bunch of videos to edit for the website." Dez said adjusting the backpack on his shoulder.

"Yeah and I have to paint my nails." Trish said in the same tone.

"Alright well, let's get to work!" I said as we all headed up to the practice room.

Hours Later still (Ally's POV)

Okay I have to admit, Miami is hot but today in Los Angeles is just REALLY hot.

Right now I'm currently on my piano and Austin is balancing a pencil on his nose. Trish is on the floor reading a magazine and Dez is…

"Hey where's Dez?" I asked them. We were supposed to be working on the song but it's just so hot.

"He went to the bathroom 20 minutes ago…" Trish said nonchalantly. I gave her a questioning look and she sighed.

"He fell asleep in the hallway on his way back." Trish said.

"Okay this is ridiculous." I said getting up.

"Why don't we go to the beach or something and work on the song another time?" I suggested.

"I agree with Ally, it's just so hot in here!" Trish whined.

Austin looked thoughtful for a moment but then sighed.

"One day can't hurt." He smiled.

Thank God.

"I'll go get Dez." He said getting up.

"Why don't you guys go get your things and meet us at the beach?" I asked.

"Nah, we have everything in Dez's truck." He said.

"But we'll wait for you girls down stairs." He said and then walked out the room.

Trish and I walked to our room and she shut the door.

"So are you going to wear the bikini I got you?" she asked.

"Trish I-" I said starting to protest but I knew how this conversation would end up.

"Fine." I said taking it out of my dresser.

It wasn't so bad it was two pieces, of course and it tied in the back.

I have never worn one before so I'll probably need help, I slipped it on and Trish tied it.

I tied my hair into a pony tail and I put some jean shorts on with a red flowy top.

Trish wore almost the same thing except her bikini and shirt was purple.

We both walked downstairs and we saw the boys in t-shirts and swim trunks.

"It's about time." I Austin said with a smirk getting off the couch and turning the T.V off.

"Yeah,yeah let's go." Trish said walking out the door.

"Yeah! Hopefully I could find Carlos again!" Dez exclaimed as we all hopped in the car.

Once at the beach we spread out a giant bed sheet for more room. Dez and Austin brought surf boards and were already in the water. Trish already stripped and was now reading a magazine with a giant floppy hat and sunglasses.

I was about to get undressed but that's when Austin hit me with his surfboard.

"Oww." I said from the sand.

"Sorry Alls." He said helping me up as I gave him a glare.

"How do you even fit two surfboards in your car?" I asked.

"It's amazing what my car could do." He said with a smirk.

"So are you going to surf?" he asked.

"You know I cant." I said sitting on the blanket.

"I can teach you!" he exclaimed.

I was gonna protest but I remembered my promise to Trish about 'having fun' uhh why did I have to promise her that..

"Fine." I said sheepishly.

Austin's POV

So I'm going to teach Ally how to surf, shouldn't be so hard.

"Great! I'll be over there." I said pointing to where Dez was.

I was walking over when a two girls came up to me.

"Omigosh! Your Austin Moon! Can we please have a picture with you!?" they both screamed in my face.  
This has actually been happening a lot lately.. which I don't mind.

"Sure." I smiled as they squealed and pulled out their phones.

"Thank you!" they screamed and walked away.

I smiled to ally who was rolling her eyes and then I walked over to Dez. We talked about some starfish he lost and that's when I turned to see Ally.

She was wearing, well basically nothing but I couldn't help but stare. I looked to Dez and saw that he was staring too. I didn't like it so I pushed him.

"Stop staring." I said to him in a firm voice.

"Why? Ally looks hot!" he exclaimed. Well she did…

She was walking towards us and I swallowed. She was also grabbing the attention of other guys on the beach as they whistled at her. She kept walking not noticing that the whistles were towards her.

That still made me mad for some reason and I shot up and ran to her. Once in front of her I ran out of words.

She's just so.. wow.

I guess I was staring because she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Are you gonna teach me how to surf or what?" she smirked walking to the water.

I felt my cheeks get hot and I blinked a few times before starting to walk behind her. I got some glares around us and I smirked, too think they thought they had a chance with her.

I laughed and got my board and got in the water.

Once Ally and I were deep enough I saw her get nervous. She swam to me, well, if you count splashing and waving your arms like a maniac as swimming.

"Ally calm down, nothing is gonna happen to you." I assured her.

"I know, it's just I can touch the ground anymore!" she said worried and splashed around again.

Oh yeah, I forgot Ally was way shorter than I was.

"Sit on the surf board." I said helping her get on top of it. Once she was on I couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was down and wet and she had no makeup on. She was barely wearing anything, how can I not stare?

"Austin your doing it again." She whined.

"Doing what?" I asked.  
"Your looking at me like if I was a pancake." She laughed.

"Oh, sorry I – um." I said looking around.

"Just teach me how to surf." She said still giggling.

We spent the next 15 minutes trying to surf.

She eventually got frustrated and went back to the beach blanket. I followed her and sat next to her.

"At least you stood up!" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, for about two second. Imust be the worst surfer in the world." She said sadly.

"No, surfing has been around for a long time, there must be someone worse." I said.

"Gee thanks, don't sugar coat it." She said glumly.

"Well, we have to try again. Don't give up just yet!" I said cheerfully standing up.

"I'll try again. Just not today." She said laying down. I stood there watching her as she closed her eyes. The sun was bouncing off her body perfectly.

She looked so peaceful and relaxed. She opened one eye and looked up at me and started giggling breaking my trance.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked smiling up at me.

"Because your just so damn beautiful." I said letting the words slip out of my mouth with no filter whatsoever.

"Alright what do you want this time?" she started.

"What do you mean? I'm being serious." I said sitting next to her.

She looked at me and smiled and so did I. I leaned in and so did she. I had no idea what was about to happen but I didn't care because I got some sort of frenzy going on in my stomach as I stared at her lips.

But that's when her phone started ringing.

"Ally phone!" Trish yelled.

Ally immediately snapped back and ran to Trish.

What just happened?

Ally's POV

Was I going to kiss him? No. we are best friends. I mean we might kind of been having a moment there but that's it right? Right.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Hey Ally." Eliot said on the other end.

I was glad it was him. I was also glad when he asked me to get ready for a date tonight, so I can keep my mind of what just happened.

"Hey guys I have to go." I said walking off.

Austin grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Ally what just happened?" he asked.

"I just talked to Eliot, and I'm going on a date with him." I smiled.

"No before that." He said seriously.

"I fell of the board like 10 times. You don't need to remind me!" I exclaimed trying to get out of his grasp.

"Ally you know what I mean." He said not letting me go. Eliot texted me again and Austin heard it too.

"Austin I have to go." I breathed out and went home. I could feel his eyes on me like daggers glaring at me from behind. But not once did I look back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**Review! **

Austin's POV

"I missed you so much!" she screamed in my ear.

"Didn't you miss me? I'm so proud of you! I can't believe your coming out with an album! My boyfriend is famous!" she squealed.

Yup. Did I mention Cassidy's back? Well, she is.

It's been a week since I talked to Ally and when I did, we just finished the last song.

But she's been trying to avoid me. Every time I try and talk to her she's either out with Trish, her dad, or Eliot. I don't want it to be this way. I never thought I would ever _not _talk to Ally and it's killing me.

"Austin what's wrong?" Cassidy asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry." I said to her trying to snap out of my thoughts.

She had been back for a while now and things have just changed. Not just my feeling towards her but everything. In good ways and bad.

But I just don't feel the same way about her anymore. Every time we kiss I feel nothing.

It's better to tell her now that later. Right?

"Cassidy I'm sorry." I said standing up from her couch. "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I can't do this anymore." I sighed.

"Do what?" she said getting up and putting her arms around my neck.

"This." I said taking her arms off me.

"What? Why?" she said her eyes getting watery.

"I'm sorry." I breathed and walked out her door.

I felt bad but, I knew it was the right thing to do.

I was at home now strumming my guitar, after having dinner with my parents.

I heard stomping coming up the stairs. My room door busts open I see Ally standing there mad. Like really, mad. I know she is, because she always looks like Tinkerbell when she gets mad. She gets so red and I could never take her seriously.

"I told you if you ever break her heart I would break your neck!" she said lunging towards me.

"Ally you don't understand!" I said dodging her.

"Then make me understand! Why did one of my best friends just come to my house crying?!" she yelled.

"She's crying?" I said guilt filling up.

"Listen Ally, I just could pretend anymore. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same towards her anymore. Wouldn't it hurt her more if I stayed with her and lied?" I said.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then sighed.

"I guess." She breathed.

"So can you not break my neck?" I said cracking a grin.

"Fine but if she asks, I slapped you across the face." She smiled.

"Deal." I smiled.

She was about to walk away but I grabbed her.

"Can we talk?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"There's nothing to talk about." She sighed.

"Then why have you been trying to avoid me?" I asked.

"I haven't been. Austin I-" she breathed.

"How about we have movie night? And review the songs we have for jimmy tomorrow?" she smiled.

I was going to protest but I sense she just wants to forget it. So I didn't push it.

"Sounds good." I said walking out the room with her.

Ally's POV

"Iron man 2 was so much better!" I exclaimed.

"How can you say that?! The third one was awesome!" Austin chimed.

"Hmm still not better than the second." I sighed.

"Your crazy!" he said throwing some popcorn at me from the other side of the couch in my living room.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said munching on his popcorn.

"You think Jimmy will like our songs?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh come on Ally, the songs are awesome! He'll love them!" he exclaimed throwing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Like a pro." He said cockily.

"Pshh i could do that too." I said getting popcorn and unsuccessfully trying to catch it with my mouth.

"Leave it to the Pro's sweetie." He said catching another one in his mouth.

I tried several times and Austin has started turning red from laughing so much.

"You- You look like a seal trying to catch fish!" he laughed.

"Ha Ha" I laughed as I got up to push play on "The Avengers" movie that we were watching next.

I like moments like these. Where it's just me and my best friend. I don't think that will ever change. Right? Wrong…

**Sorry that was a short one guys, but keep reviewing!**

**Tell me things, you didn't like or things you'd like me to add! Anything! I wanna know!**

**Thanks guys till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**Hey guys thank you for your patience! Now for the next chapter!**

**Make sure to review!**

Ally's POV

"When did you two meet?" one lady asked from the audience while she looked at us inattentively with a pen and paper in her hands.

"Probably when we were born." Austin smiled and looked over to me.

"Yeah our parents were close friends." I agreed.

Today we were at a press conference. It has been a whole month! I can't believe it! A whole month.

Austin and I were scheduled a press conference today and we've been so busy.  
I feel like now that the album is out, he doesn't really need me. I haven't really spent time with him since the album came out, well not in private anyway. Whenever we are together, we either working on meetings and interviews or we're working on music and star records. But we rarely hang out, but we both know things have changed and it's going to be like this for a while. What can you expect? He's a new superstar!

After the conference I went into my dressing room to be attacked by people with cameras but I've kind of been getting used to it.

"Move it people!" Trish said pushing them out of the way.

"Thank god." I breathed as we both entered the dressing room.

"Where's Dez?" I asked Trish.

"He's – Yes, hello? Yes they will be there!" Trish said into her phone. She's our manager now and she's doing a good job at it but I just miss my best friend, all of them.

She gave me an apologetic smile and then stepped outside the dressing room.  
This is crazy. But as long as Austin is living his dream I'm happy.

"Okay Ally we have to get your hair done for the next interview." She said grabbing my arm.

"Really?" I whined.

"Yes. Just one more." She smiled and dragged me out of the dressing room.

On the way there we saw Austin being pulled by Dez to the other side of the building.

Passing each other he stopped.

"Hey Alls." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Come on!" Trish and Dez said in unison.

We both traded our apologetic smiled and then let ourselves be dragged away.

Hours Later (Ally's POV)

"Dad I'm home." I walked into the house.

"In the kitchen!" I heard him yell. I walked to the living room and slumped myself on the couch.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"The worst." I said closing my eyes.

"Good." He said.

"What?" I said sitting up.

He pulled out lasagna from the oven and my taste buds started to dance already.

My dad's famous lasagna would beat anyone's in the country! Literally!

But he only makes it during special occasions, or when something's wrong.

"Dad is everything okay?" I asked walking over to the counter In the kitchen.

"Honey, I know you have your heart set on this music career but-"

"Dad what's going on?" I asked feeling angry.

"I don't think it's the best idea." He said calmly.

"What if it doesn't work out, wouldn't you want something to fall back on?" he asked.

"I guess, but dad it's what I've always wanted." I said trying to think over this.

"Are you sure because I thought this, is what you've always wanted." He said pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Honey, I'm sorry I applied for you behind your back, but… You got in." he smiled.

I took the paper and saw what it read. I got accepted to the University of Miami. OH MY GOD.

"Dad I-" I said sitting down still staring at the paper.

"You don't have to say anything, your welcome." He said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said glumly.

"Come on let's eat." He said cutting a piece of the lasagna.

But by the time he served it I was already locked in my room.

What am I gonna do? I can't leave Austin. This is his dream. I mean our dream.

I'm just gonna have to tell my dad that I'm not going. He'll be devastated.

But college doesn't start until September so I have time to think about it. Should I think about it?

"Thanks Mr. Dawson!" I heard Trish yell and then she opened the door to my room.

"Hey Ally." She said walking in with a plate of lasagna.

"Your dad made lasagna and you're not eating it.. Something's wrong." She said reading me like an open book.

"Trish I uh." I said walking over to her.

"Umm." I said while she gave me a confused look. I passed her the paper and her eyes widened as she put down her plate.

"Ally! That's great! It's what you've always wanted." She smiled.

"Wait but, Austin." She said realizing why I'm not as happy as I should be.

"Exactly." I sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You've got time, just think about it." She smiled and then walked to our closet.

"Which one?" she said holding up two different dresses.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going out with Mike, I haven't spent much time with him." She said looking at the dresses.

"I say the yellow one." I said while she smiled and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower start and I went back downstairs. I sat on the couch that not too long ago, Austin and I were normal teenagers watching a movie. I see him all the time, but it feels like we've never been more further away from each other.

Eliot is at Arts and Crafts Camp teaching kids how to paint and other sorts, Dez is probably working on one of Austin's videos, Trish is going out with Mike, Cassidy is busy with her family. I just don't know what to do. I called Austin several times but he doesn't pick up.

_Ding dong!_

I sighed as I got up from the couch.

I walked to the door and opened it.

Revealing absolutely no one. Really?

"Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed falling to the floor from being scared.

I looked up to see Austin laughing his head off.

He offered me his hand but I didn't take it.

"I officially hate you." I glared at him while getting up on my own.

"You – you should have seen your face!" he laughed holding onto his stomach.

"And- and then you went all Armadillo mode!" he laughed pointing to the floor.

I didn't want to smile, but I did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him.

"I came to get you." He said his laughs turning into silent giggles.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We haven't spent any time together and it's killing me." He said seriously.

"Austin we're with each other every day." I laughed.

"You know what I mean." Austin snickered.

"Yeah, but it's gonna have to be like this for a while." I sighed.

"I know, but that's why I thought we could hang out tonight." He smiled.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Let me go change and tell my dad." I said as he nodded.

He walked to his car while I went upstairs and found a note saying that my dad left for yet, another business trip. And I didn't eat lasagna with him…

After I got ready and headed out the door.

I looked over to his car while I locked the door and I could faintly hear the song "Fallin for you" by R5 playing.

I looked at Austin and he was dancing in his seat pretending to play the drums.

He noticed me and quickly turned the car stereo off while I made my way to the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." I smirked.

"What?" he asked.

I mimicked the way he was playing the drums and sang

_"You can dance in the rain, rocking second hand chic!"_

I laughed.

"You saw that?" he asked.

"And heard it." I laughed.

"There cool! Man, whatever.." he said zipping through the streets.

I just laughed.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"The carnival." He smiled.

This should be fun…..

Austin's POV

"Wasn't that fun?" I asked Ally who was walking out of the roller coaster of terror. Her face was pale and she her eyes were wide.

"I'm gonna throw up!" she said running into the bathroom.

"Well isn't she a keeper." The man selling cotton candy said to me.

I smiled at him and then saw Ally walking back out.

"Did you throw up?" I laughed.

"No false alarm." She breathed.

"Alright good, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I exclaimed pulling her arm.

On our way there were couple people who asked for pictures and auto graphs, which I was kind of getting used to.

We got on the Ferris wheel and slowly made out way to the top.

Once up there we stopped as Ally was on the floor of the cart hugging the pole in the middle with her legs wrapped around it and her eyes shut. Got a love her..

"Ally, come on look at this view!" I said looking out to the city.

"No!" she retorted and hugged the pole even tighter.

"Come on, just sit next to me you'll be fine." I said padding the spot next to me.

"Oh-kay." She said slowly getting up.

She sat next to me and then opened her eyes and looked down. She yelled and literally jumped on me and pulled my shirt.

She saw my shocked face and let go.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I really didn't mind though…

She is so cute when she is scared.

"Ally I want to give you something." I said nervously.

Ally's POV

Get me down. Now!

I think Austin forgot about my fear of heights!

How did I even let him take me up here?! I feel like I'm thousands of feet of the ground. I need to get down. Now.

"Ally I want to give you something." He said nervously rubbing his neck.

He pulled out a little black box. He opened it as we moved higher up on the ferris wheel.

Once I saw what was in the box I forgot about the height, the fact that I'm ten million feet off the ground and if thing falls I'd die, I just focused on the beautiful thing in the box.

My eyes widened and I looked back to Austin who was giving me a hopeful smile.

No it wasn't a ring! But it was a beautiful necklace that had a silver treble cleff and a gold 'A' and they were perfectly intertwined together. It looked so expensive.

"Oh no, you don't like it do you? I knew I should off gone with the-" he started saying but I shut him up by pulling myself in his arms.

"Austin I love it." I exclaimed.

He just smiled at me for a while.

"So are you gonna put it on me?" I said turning around so my back was facing him.

He took it out of the box and moved my hair to the side. I felt shivers down my body by his touch. He put it over my neck and then clicked the clamp together at the back. I looked down at it and it was just.. perfect.

"Austin I love it! Thank you! But why?" I smiled.

"One, I got my paycheck so I was bored. Two, I gave it to you because I wouldn't have all this if It wasn't for you." He said smiling.

I knew I was flushing red but I didn't try to hide it.

"What does the 'A' stand for?" I asked.

"Whatever you want it to stand for." He smiled.

"I want it to mean both of us as in Austin and Ally." I said smiling.

"Perfect." He laughed.

I sat there comfortably as we were moving farther down. I stared at Austin and he noticed.

"Why are you looking me like that?" he laughed.

"Because your just so damn handsome." I laughed mocking him from when we were at the beach.

"So I have been told." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"So, I have one more surprise." He said as we stepped out of the ferris wheel.

"There's more?" I asked eagerly.

"Yup! Come on!" he said pulling me around like a rag doll.

We stopped at a stage where people were performing. He made his way to the front of the crowd to the first row and sat me down on a seat that was right in the middle.

"Austin what-" I started.

"Just sit here." He demanded.

I sat down and he jumped on the stage. The crowd immediately started screaming one they realized who he was.

I saw Dez come to the stage and hand Austin a micro phone and a guitar. Dez is here? Was this all planned?

"Hey everyone! I'm Austin Moon and I'm a sing for you!: he said cheerfully while the crowd started to scream and whistle.

"Well not exactly." He said. "I usually sing songs my partner Ally writes but, this time I'm singing a song I wrote, for her." He smiled. Everyone awed and cheered. Austin wrote a song? For me?

"Ally Dawson this one is for you!" he smiled into the microphone and then looked at me.

"This is my first song and it's called.. You." He said and then winked at me.

I must look as red as a tomato right now. My cheeks re burning and I have a weird new feeling stirring up inside.

He started strumming his guitar and then started to sing.

_"Hey do you remember?_

_How we would stay up all night._

_Talking about our destiny._

_And you played the piano, and I would strum on my guitar, those were the days._

_If only you could see me now, I live my dream, I owe it all to you!_

_I owe it all to you!_

_Isn't it crazy! Isn't it crazy! It's all because of you!_

_It's all because of you!_

_It's all because of you!_

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all! Because of you!_

_Ohh!_

_Hey, yeah, hey ,yeah_

_It's all because of you!"_

**_(_****If you guys haven't heard this song go to YouTube and only type in : Austin and Ally You, the video is too cute!)**

He sang.

The crowd Awed and cheered and I was still sitting there shocked and expression less.

The crowd loved it. I loved it. Austin wrote that song… For me.

"Thank you everyone!" he said into the microphone and then ran towards me.

"So?!" he asked smiling.

"Austin I-" I said but I really didn't know what to say.

"Ally I could never do what I do without you, and I put this night together to show you that."he said grabbing my hands.

I didn't know what came over me or I didn't know what the results would be for my actions would be but I grabbed Austin by his shirt and pulled him in. I crashed my lips into his and I could tell he was shocked because he was stiff at first but then he loosened up and put his arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter. I smiled throughout the kiss and so did he because I could feel his lips curve on mine. We both are surprised at we were doing but it felt so right. My hands were still on his shirt and I was on my tippy toes. I knew people were staring but I didn't care.

The way his lips felt against mine made me never want to let go. They moved perfectly together but we finally stopped for air.

"Wow, I have to write songs more often." He breathed.

This caused me to smile and he pulled me in again. He pecked my lips softly and then laughed looking at my lips. He kissed them again but longer and then we parted.

"You have no idea how bad I've been wanting to do that." He breathed.

I laughed and bit my lip. "Oh really?" I laughed.

"Mhmm." He said pulling me in for another kiss.

We parted and he smiled at my lips and then met my eyes.

"So I'm guessing you liked the song?" he smiled.

"I loved it." I said pecking him once more. I can't believe what I'm doing.

"How did you come up with it?" I asked still surprised he wrote a song by himself and the fact that I'm kissing him.

"I know, I'm shocked too but I had really good inspiration.' He said smiling down at me.

"Oh really, tell me about this inspiration." I smirked.

"Well she's absolutely perfect, about that tall." He said putting his hand over my head.

"Oh and she's my best friend." He smiled while I hugged him.

"There's only one problem." He said backing away from the hug.

I gave him a weird look and he smiled down at his feet and then looked back to me.

"She's my best friend and I'm absolutely crazy about her." He smiled.

I felt a new sensation of butterflies in my stomach as I blushed.

"And the problem?" I asked biting my lip.

"She has another guy." He said sadly.

Oh no! She does! I mean I does! I mean do! Oh no! This is bad..

Austin's POV

Ally's smile disappeared when I told her that. I guess she completely forgot about Eliot and is now realizing what we've been doing for the past five minutes. Best five minutes of my life!

I don't know why I didn't do this earlier. She's just so…. Wow.

And her lips are so… Wow. Just Wow.

She's been here all along, why did it take me this long to realize what I feel for her.

And the kiss… just what I suspected the fireworks, the feeling, everything wrapped up in one.

I kissed her about a minute ago and I'm already missing her lips.

"Austin this is bad, I have a boyfriend." She said worried.

"Don't tell me you don't have feelings for me?" I said now feeling anger.

"I do! I always have! But- I have a boy friend!" she exclaimed.

"No you don't." I heard a sad voice come from the crowd.

We both turned and saw Eliot standing there with a tear coming down his face.

Was he here the whole time? Boy, did we give him a show. I thought trying not to smirk.

"Eliot!" Ally said running off to him.

"Please wait!" she yelled.

"No!" he yelled.

"I thought you really liked me, but I guess I was wrong!" he yelled walking away.

"Eliot please." Ally insisted.

"Do you love him?" he screamed.

"Eliot I-" she started.

"Do you love him!?" he yelled louder, frightening her, which caused me to walk towards them.

She didn't say anything which hurt a little but he just huffed and kept walking.

"Please just let me explain!" she said grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!" he said and slapped her across the floor.

Son of a Bitch.

The next ten minutes of anger were filled of hate, anger and blood.

He literally just lit a time bomb inside of me. No one touches Ally!

I ran up to him and punched him in the face.

HE tried fighting back but I didn't let him.

I kept swinging until I couldn't hear his groans.

"Don't you ever fucken touch her again!" I yelled. I was about to punch him again but that's when I realized Ally running off crying.

Ally's POV

What just happened? How can it be so good and then so bad so fast?

I'm such an idiot I just broke Eliot's heart. But I never thought he would hit me, but he did and I just cant believe it.

"Ally stop!" Austin said reaching up to me.

"Just go away." I said still running.

He obviously didn't do that, instead he ran faster and picked me up and sat down on the dark side walk with me on top of him.

I cried into his neck not really wanting to give in, but it was the only thing I could really do right now.

"I'm sorry Alls this is all my fault." He said looking down at me while he stroked my head.

"Did you kill him?" I asked into his neck.

He let out a laugh but then answered.

"No, but trust me I wanted too.": he said honestly clear in his voice.

"How is this your fault?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Because I." he said turning me around so I was facing him completely.

"I fell in love with my best friend." He said smiling looking straight into my eyes. Love? Austin loves me…..

**Aussly! It finally came!**

**This one was because you guys waited so long for me to update!**

**Make sure to review and check out the song! **

**Keep reviewing they make me keep going! **

**And I'll try to update ASAP! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Remember to review if you want me to continue!**

Austin's POV

Wow I love her. And there's not a doubt in my mind that I don't. Why did it take me this long to realize it?  
She's always been here, she's always been imperfectly perfect, so why did it take me this long to realize she's the one. Yup, I said it. I think Ally's the one.

It's been a week since Eliot hit her, and I've been staying with her.  
We aren't dating and when I told her I loved her she didn't say she loved me back and it hurt. But I didn't push it. I know she likes me and that's why I want to ask her to be my girlfriend but I need a creative way to do it.

I woke up in the guest room's bed smelling pancakes, Ally's pancakes. Again.  
I can get used to this.

"Smells amazing!" I said walking into the kitchen where Ally stood in front of the stove making pancakes.

"And looks amazing too." I said winking at Ally as she rolled her eyes.

"Hurry and eat we have a meeting with Jimmy." She said with a smile putting a stack on a plate.

She was wearing my shirt again with pajama pants. She's so cute without even trying.

"Mmm, we could always cancel." I said walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

She shivered a little and then smiled. "No we can't." She said looking at me.

"I know but I want to." I said holding her tighter which made her shiver more, making me laugh. It amuses me the affect I can have on her.

"What's so funny?" She asked turning around.

"Nothing, your just so cute." I smiled.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled walking upstairs.

I walked to my room, I mean the guest bedroom and started getting ready.

Today we have a meeting with Jimmy. He didn't want to tell me what about, but he said he wanted to see me today.  
I showered and got dressed and headed up the stairs to Ally's room.

The door was is closed so I'm guessing Ally's still getting ready.

Once I was about to turn around to walk downstairs I heard her speaking to someone and it wasn't Trish's voice. It wasn't even a girls voice.

I busted through the door and saw that she was talking to Eliot. I felt this feeling of Niger flush over me, that as soon as I saw him I pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I screamed.

"I came to talk to Ally that's all!" He yelled.

"No! Get out!" I yelled pointing to the door.

"Last time I checked this wasn't your house." He said with a smirk.

Oh, this guy wants to be punched...

"I told you to get out and don't you ever-" I started but Ally cut me off.

"He's right Austin you can't kick him out." She said looking down.

"Fine you do it." I said letting go of Eliot.

"I'm not kicking him out. He came to apologize for-"

"Don't tell me your going to forgive him!?" I yelled cutting her off.

"Austin I-" she started.

"You know what.. I don't want to hear it" I said thought gritted teeth.

"Have a nice life you two!" I yelled at them and then storing out of the room, down the stairs, and out of that house.

I can't believe Ally is talking to him. He hit her!

What if she's going to take him back? I thought she liked me?

I just need to get out of here...

I'm mad at Ally for forgiving him.

I'm mad at myself for yelling at Ally.  
I'm mad at Eliot for hitting Ally.

I'm mad at my aunt for marrying Eliot's uncle.

I'm just mad!

Ally's POV

"So does this mean you forgive me?" He asked.

"Good thing because Austin is such a jerk." Eliot smirked getting closer to me.

I didn't know why but I had a wave of anger flush through me.

Because next thing I knew I slapped Eliot right across the floor.

"Austin isn't a jerk!" I yelled as he put his hand over his cheek.

"And I'm not forgiving you!" I yelled.

"He treats you like your his bitch!" Eliot screamed. I was surprised to hear him cuss because he never used too. But then again, he'd never hit me either.

"He does not! He loves me and I-" I said thinking over my next words.

"And I love him." I said to more myself than Eliot. I love Austin. Ha! I love Austin.

"Ally." Eliot said walking towards me.

"I don't want it to be like this." He said looking at me the way he used too.

"I think you should go." I said avoiding his eyes.

"So your kicking me out after all," he said walking out of my room.

I shut my eyes as I heard the front door slam.

How did everything get so messy?

I need to find Austin.

Fortunately Jimmy called and said he would like to reschedule the meeting until tomorrow.

Now to find Austin. Where could he be? I know me person who knows him just as we'll as I do so I call him.

On the phone:

"Hello." Dez answered.

"Hey Dez it's Ally." I said into the phone.

"Hey Ally guess what!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a pet hamster and named him-"

"Dez! I need help finding Austin. He's mad. Do you have any idea where he could be?" I said frantically into the phone cutting him off.

"We'll he usually goes to the beach when he's"

"Thanks bye!" I said and shut my flip phone and ran down stairs and ran to the beach as fast as I could.

I literally ran up and down that beach twice and he was no where to be found.  
I was about to walk back home or maybe call his parents again to see if he came home but that's when I heard a guitar strumming in the distance.

I followed the sound until I saw him. He was sitting at the edge of the pier dangling his feet with the guitar in his lap. I walked over to the pier and made my way towards him.

I knew it was him, I would recognize that mop of blonde anywhere.

I sat next to him and he noticed, he gave me a smile so guess that was good.

"Are you going to play me something?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Actually I have been working on something this past week that I've spent with you." He said starting to play a tune we never heard before. And then he started to sing.

This summer we met, again

We were always friends,

I can't tell you how it all happen,

Then Autumn it came,

We were never the same,

Those nights everything, felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too, if you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew..

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you, every eventing when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment everyday of my life.

Your on my mind, all the time, it's true!

How long till I stop pretending what we have is never ending,

Ohh Ohh Ohh

If all we are is just a moment, don't forget me

Because I won't and,

I can't help myself!

I think about you.

Youuuuu. I think about you. Oh oh.

He stopped singing and looked at me.

"See you don't need me after all! That was great!" I smile.

"I can only write songs that are about you." He said playing with his thumbs.

I smiled and felt my stomach turn again.

"Austin I didn't forgive Eliot." I said looking at him. He looked at me and then smiled.

"I even slapped him in the face." I said laughing a little.

"I would of done more if I stayed." Austin laughed but then got serious again.

"Ally I'm sorry for yelling at you I never should of-" he said started.

But I didn't let him continue because I connected my lips with his and immediately got that warm fuzzy feeling that increases when I kiss him because I still feel it even if I'm just around him.

He smiled through out the kiss and so did I.

"Ally?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I said pecking his lips again.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too" I smiled.

He smiled wide and pulled me onto his lap for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I had my hands around his neck. He deepened the kiss and I let out a breathe. He s,lied against my lips and so did I. I wish I can just freeze this moment and stay here forever because not even Dallas or Eliot could of ever make me feel this way. I think I've finally found a home for my heart.

Austin's POV

I forgot why I was mad, I forgot about everything. All I could focus on is the girl that I love, the girl that I've always loved right in front of me.

I wish I would of realized this sooner. But now that I think of it maybe I did.

She kissed me with those lips that I've been so hungry for. She doesn't know how much I love her, how much I need her.

We parted but only because air was needed.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. And I meant it. I just hope she would say yes.

"Out of everyone you can have, why me?" She asked.

"No one else is like you, no one else knows me better than you, no body loves anybody else as much as I love you." I said in all seriousness.

"Then yes." She smiled pulling me in.

**Review if you want me to continue!  
I threw in 'I think about you' I mean come on! What kind of Aussly story would this be if he didn't sing this to her. Any way keep reviewing and ill update ASAP!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter remember make sure to review!**

Ally's POV

"So why can't I go?" I whined. "I'm his songwriter, I kinda got signed too!" I said with frustration.

"I know but they said they only wanted Austin and I to go." Trish said curling the last pieces of her hair.

I guess the meeting we had yesterday was only meant for Austin and Trish. Not me or Dez what's up with that?

"But why?" I questioned.

"If I knew I would tell you. They only said they needed to speak with Austin and his manager." Trish said pointing to herself.

"Fine." I mumbled and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Hey guys check out my suit! It's for the meeting! Much better than the one I wore to the last one!" Dez said with excitement coming into our room wearing a suit made out of different fabrics.

"Dez we aren't going." I mumbled.

"What why?"

After Trish and I explained to Dez why we aren't going the door bell rung and I made my way downstairs.

I looked through the window and saw Austin's car in the driveway. I immediately got that weird feeling in my stomach and I looked myself in the mirror to made sure I was presentable. Funny.. Because I never cared the way I looked in front of him before...  
It's just different now. Good different.

I opened the door to reveal Austin smiling from ear to ear... At me.

Yesterday after we said our 'I love you's ' under the pier he took me home and we haven't told Trish or Dez yet.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I hugged him back.

We hugged longer than usual, which I didn't mind. Our hugs always had meaning but now it just means a little more.

We pulled apart and we walked in. I was headed upstairs but he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind pulling me back.

"I missed you." he said into my hair causing me to shiver.

"I saw you yesterday." I laughed.

"I know." He laughed.

"Come on, Trish and Dez are here we should tell them together." I said tilting my head back.

"Mm okay." He mumbled and let me go as we headed upstairs.

"Hey guys." I smiled and walked into the room.

"Oh thank god, jimmy wants us there in half and hour and that's the amount of time it takes to get there. So we should leave now." She said to Austin getting her things.

"Yeah but, we wanted to tell you guys something before we go." Austin smiled.

When we told them, Trish said she kind of already knew and Dez "Awwweeee'd" for like ten minutes.

After that Trish and Austin left for the meeting and I was left with Dez.

A day with Dez. Oh boy.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Want to go to the mall?" He asked.

"Sure. Let me just get my things." I smiled.

We got our things and hopped in his car and headed for the mall.

We drove by Pizza Palace and I barely realized its been forever since we've been there.

"Dez let's go to Pizza Palace instead." I said with a smile.  
"Sure!" He said excitedly as we pulled into the parking lot.

The rest of the day was surprisingly so much fun. It was comedy week at Pizza Palace this week so Dez and I sat in a booth and ate Pizza as we watched comedians perform all day!

It was so much fun! Dez and I were basically red from laughing so much.

Strangely spending time with Dez wasn't so bad. He's probably the nicest person ever and I'm just glad that we've become so close.

It was around 7 and Austin called saying the meeting was over so Dez and I left back to the house.

We walked in still laughing from the jokes we heard today and saw Trish and Austin in the living room, both on the phone and pacing back and forth.

They got off the phone as smiled widely at us.

"I'm guessing something good happened at the meeting?" I asked walking into the living room.

"We have the best news!" Trish smiled.

"Tell us!" Dez exclaimed.

"Austin is going to be a lead in a movie!" Trish smiled.

"No way!" I smiled.

"That's not all!" Trish breathed.

"We got offered to go on a tour all over America!" Trish smiled.

"All of us?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup!" Austin smiled.

"Oh my god! Who's going to feed Linda!?" Dez exclaimed. I think Linda is his pig. Who is a rare pig you could only find in cuba. You learn a lot of things spending a day with Dez.

"This is amazing." I said running towards Austin and engulfing him into a hug.

"I know and I owe it all to you guys." Austin smiled.  
After that we all had our famous 'Team Austin' hugs.  
Things are really starting to look up for us and I'm just so excited.  
This summer really is something to remember. And I'm going on a tour! Wow

But now.. How am I going to tell my dad that I'm not going to college.

(Next Morning )Normal POV

"Come on wake up." Ally smiled nudging her sleeping boyfriend next to her.

Last night after Dez and Trish left to tell there family the news Austin stayed over Ally's house and they basically watched movies all night until they both fell asleep on the couch.

When Ally woke she noticed how they were completely intertwined. She smiled at how perfectly they fit together. Like a lock and its matching key. She also smiled at how perfect everything was. She smiled at how things turned out. She wouldn't of imagined the one that she loved would end up being him. The one that's always been there but has been so far away at the same time.

She hopes things could always stay this way, simply perfect but that's not how life is...

Ally's POV

I tried getting out of his grip to start breakfast but he wouldn't loosen his grip around me.

When I tried to get out he would just tighten it more.. Kinda how he does when he's awake.

"Oh you want me to wake you up!" I said to him as his lip curved, but he remained with his eyes shut.

I was about to start tickling him but that's when he opened his eyes and pinned me down.

He started tickling me and I laughed as I squirmed under him.

"I knew you were awake!" I laughed.

"And I knew you would tickle me." He smirked.

"Okay st-stop!" I laughed.

"Or what?" He asked laughing.  
"Or I'll won't make you breakfast!" I laughed as he widened his eyes and stopped.

I smirked and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Alls do you know where I left my phone?" Austin asked me looking for it in between the couch.

"Never mind found it!" He yelled back.

He walked in the kitchen with the phone in his hands and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I got out the pancake batter.

"I won't be able to spend the whole day with my beautiful girlfriend." He pouted. I blushed at his comment.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Jimmy wants me to meet my co-star and explain movie details." He sighed.

"Why aren't you excited? This is a big deal!" I asked.

"Because I love music, the movie is just for publicity." He said coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Do you even know how to act?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, but they said I didn't need to know." He said kissing my cheek from behind.

"Well I uh-" I said trying to concentrate.

"Pancakes are burning." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh dammit!" I said turning the stove off while Austin laughed to himself.

That guy I swear!

"Anyway do you know what the movie is about at all?" I asked.

"No but-" he stopped as he looked at his phone and smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You can come with me on the set." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah Trish and Dez are going too." He smiled.

"Alright let's eat and get going!" I smiled as I flipped another pancake.

* * *

"So to your right is where we are going to shoot the first half of the movie and the second will be in Puerto Rico." Jimmy said as Austin, Trish, Dez and I walked around set.

Cool Puerto Rico! How exotic. Wait.. What?

"Jimmy, what do you mean?" Austin asked basically reading my mind.

"Like I just said, this movie is about a couple going on a vacation." Jimmy started again.

"We want to make it feel real so we are shooting it in Puerto Rico." Jimmy smiled.

We all exchanged looks while Dez just smiled and kept walking as Jimmy continued the rest of the tour.

After that we all went back to star records. We followed him to his office, which is literally the size of my house back in Miami and sat down in lounge chairs across from Jimmy.

"So Austin, your leaving this Friday and you'll be flying with your co-star who is actually my daughter." Jimmy smiled.

"Kira honey, can you come down here." Jimmy yelled towards the stairs.

"Yes daddy?" She asked walking into the room.

"Oh my god! Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! I'm a big fan." She said as she shaked both our hands. Finally someone who acknowledges me! I likes this girl.

"Honey, please sit we are discussing the movie." Jimmy said pointing to the seat next to him.

"So as I said, you both leave this Friday along with the other cast members and you come back in a month." Jimmy started.

A month!?  
"I'll give you both the scripts now, for you could rehearse over the next couple of days and sadly I won't be going, I have to stay here but the director Micheal Bay will be able to help you guys." Jimmy smiled.

"As in Thee' Micheal Bay!?" Dez exclaimed.

"Like as in the one who made transformers!?" Dez smiled.

"Yes. He's a good friend of mine, that's how I talked him into booking Austin as the lead in this movie. It's good to have you known as an actor too, it can better your career." Jimmy said to Austin more to Dez.

"Thanks Jimmy." Austin smiled.

"Alright here you both go." Jimmy said handing Austin and Kira the scripts.

"Don't disappoint." He said to Austin.

"Don't worry we won't." Austin and Kira said in unison.

"Alright we'll I'll see you Austin before you leave on Friday and when you come back we can discuss the tour." Jimmy said as they shook hands and we were escorted out of the room.

We walked to the car and sat in it. None of us said a word. The tension and the silence was building until Dez broke it.

"So we aren't going to see you for a month?" Dez sighed.

"He has to do this, it's a big opportunity." Trish smiled.

"It is, but." Austin said.

"But nothing, your going to go, and we'll be here when you come back!" I smiled.

But really inside I wanted to cry, I was happy for him. I really was but I was going to miss him.

"Ally I-" he started.

"Austin, your going. Come on we should celebrate this is a good thing!" I smiled.

"I vote on Pizza Palace!" Dez chimed.

"Me too!" Trish agreed.

"Then it settled, Driver we would like you to drive us to pizza palace." I joked to Austin.

He gave me a worried look, but he dropped it and drove to pizza palace.

**Review! What do you think will happen next?**

**Read and find out!**

**Keep reviewing! And I'll update ASAP!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**Wow chapter 21?! How did that happen?! Well thanks for reviewing guys and keep doing it! I love reading them just as I much writing this story for you!**

So here's the next chapter!

Ally's POV

Austin leaves tomorrow! The meeting with jimmy was on Monday, so it's Thursday.

I haven't seen him that much because he's been with Kira rehearsing the script.

"Ally, why don't you just admit it. Your sad he's leaving, it's okay I am too." Trish says gripping my shoulder for comfort.

"I know, but I don't want him to know that." I said sadly.

"I think he already does." Trish said walking to her bed to flop down on it.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He knows you better than anybody, he can tell when you fake a smile and so can I." She smiled.

"Maybe." I laughed.

"Trish I haven't told him about the college." I said seriously.

"What! You should tell him before he leaves." She snapped.

"But I don't have to. I'm not going." I said flatly.

"Even if you aren't, I think he still has the right to know you got accepted." She said looking at her magazine.

Maybe she's right. But he already has so much to worry about and I don't want him to think I'm selfish for bringing it up. Because we are in this together, even if he is making a movie on his own. We both are getting what we want.

Knock knock.

"Come in." I yelled to the door.

"Hey sweetie can I talk to you for a moment." My dad asked quietly. Oh no.

He has been back for about two days now. Even though I don't see him as much I'm just glad he always comes home.

"Sure." I smiled getting off my bed and walking out of the room.

I followed him to my moms room- I mean. The music room and he shut the door once we entered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The college called today, they want to know if you made a decision." My dad said crossing his arms.

"Dad I-" I stuttered.

It's now or never.

"Dad I'm not going to college. I know I should go, but I could take online classes and Austin and I's career is going really well, we have a second album coming out and we are going on a tour and-"

"And Austin is going to work on a movie, not you. Honey I was all for this at the beginning but, what if they want another songwriter? Your left with nothing. You always have to have something to fall back on." My dad sighed.

"Dad Austin would never let anyone else write for him." I retorted.

"I still don't think your making the right decision, what would your mom think." My dad said.

"You did not just do that! And mom would be proud of me! I know that! She always supported my music career! You haven't! I know what this is! You just want me to go to college and major in business for YOUR business could grow bigger!" I yelled.

"Ally-"

"No! That's not my dream dad! This is, and I'm living it. And I'm doing it with the people I love!" I retorted.

He was quiet for a moment.

"You know what, your old enough to make your own decisions-"

"I already decided! I'm not going!" I yelled.

My dad stood there motion less. He gave me a slight nod and a worried look and walked out of the room.

I started crying. I have never fought with him. Ever.

I just want him to understand this is what I want.

I sat on the piano and remembered my mom once again.

If she was here things would be different, she always understood me.

I started playing the piano, it felt like ages since I've played it. Ever since we got signed we've been working on Austin's songs at Star Records.

But I don't mind. It's for his dream, I mean ours.

Maybe one day I'll sing.. Then crash and burn.

Austin's POV

"That was great." Kira smiled.

"Yeah, I like how we get to go zip lining, that's pretty cool!" I said from my seat.

"So now that we're done, do you want to go get something to eat.. or something." Kira smiled standing up.

"I actually have to go pack, and I promised Ally to say goodbye first." I said grabbing my things.

"Just Ally? What about Trish and Dez?" She asked.

"Them too." I smiled.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow.. Boyfriend!" She smiled.

"What?" I said confused.

"Your my boyfriend." She smiled.

"In the script silly!" She laughed.

"Oh.. Right. Yeah see you tomorrow." I said walking out of her room at star records.

I hopped in my car and drove to Ally's house.

I knocked on the door and answered it. I greeted him but he just frowned At me and walked away. What's up with him?

I walked into Ally and Trish's room and noticed Trish on the bed reading a magazine with her headphones on.

"Trish."

"Trish."

"Trish!" I yelled throwing a pillow at her.

" !?" She yelled.

"Sorry, you couldn't hear me." I smiled.

"Well you could of just tapped my shoulder." She retorted.

I gave her a smile while she rolled her eyes.

"Where Ally?" I asked.

"I don't know, she was talking with her dad like five minutes ago." She sad looking back at her magazine.

"Maybe in the music room." She said putting her headphones back on.

I walked out of the their room down the hallway and into the room.  
She was right.

Ally was in here, and she was playing the same tune that she started playing when we were ten. The one she never finished, the one she was writing before I poured water on her. The day she called me her rockstar...

I was hoping for her to continue but she heard the door open and stopped.

Damn.

"Austin?" She asked.

"Hey gorgeous." I smiled closing the door behind me and walking towards her. Her eyes were puffy and they looked watery.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.  
"Promise me, that I will always be your song writer." She said looking at me.

"Ally, of course only you. Wait why are you asking me this?" I asked.

"I got accepted into a college and my dad wants me to go because he think that one day you won't need me anymore and I'll have nothing to fall back on." She said sadly.

"Ally I will always need you." I said wrapping her into a hug.

"Wait.. You got accepted into a college?" I asked.

"Yeah, University of Miami .. Full scholarship." She mumbled the last part, but I heard.

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"No of course not. I'm not going." She snapped.

"But-"

"I'm not going." She said gesturing to drop the conversation.

"Hey guys! What's up with Mr. D? I said Hi to him and he looked at me like like if I was cauliflower." Dez says walking in.

"Hey man." I said while we did a handshake.

"So you leave tomorrow." He states.

"That's the plan." I said avoiding Ally's eyes for some reason.

"So Alls, what were you playing?" I said going back to her.

"Oh nothing." She smiled.

"Lies!" I laughed,

"You were playing the song that you play when your sad. The same one that you started to play when we were ten when I poured water on you and then your mom started yelling at us!" I laughed.

"You remember that?" She asked smiling.

"Of course I do. That day you called me your rockstar." I smiled.

"You still are my rockstar." She said leaning in as I did too.

"Woah! Still in here guys!" Dez exclaimed.

We backed away and I could see Ally flush red.

We laughed as I my phone started beeping.

"Man.. I have to go pack." I said sadly.

"Oh okay." Ally getting up.

"Where are you going?" I said pulling her back.

"I'm just gonna get something for you, that's all." She smiled as I let her go.

As soon as she walked out Trish came in.

"Alright so Jimmy wants you at Star Records at eight and your flight leaves at nine." She smiled looking at her phone.

"Thanks Trish." I said getting up to hug her. I looked over to Dez and saw him crying, typical...

"Dez I'm only leaving for a month. Not a year!" I laughed.

"I know buddy, I'm just gonna miss you!" He said hugging me.

"Dez you can let go now." I laughed pulling apart before things got too weird.

"Bye guys." I said walking out of the room. I didn't look back because I know if I did, I wouldn't be able to get on that plane tomorrow.

I swallowed before entering Ally's room.

Ally's POV

"You never came back." I heard Austin say as he walked into the room.

"Sorry but I found what I was looking for." I smiled.

"Which was?" he asked.

"Here." I smiled pulling out the ukelele he won at the fair.

"No way." He smiled.

"You kept it?" He smiled.  
"Of course." I laughed.

"I want you to take it with you." I smiled.

"I will." He said coming closer to me.

"I'm really gonna miss you Alls." He said sadly wrapping his arms around me.

My eyes started watering but I blinked them away.

"I'm a miss you too." I said hugging him. And I kept hugging him, dreading the moment I would have to let go.

**Review! If you want me to continue!  
I'll try to update ASAP!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

**Please review if you want me to continue!**

Ally's POV

"Your going out with him!?" she yelled.

"Cassidy I-" I started.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I thought you were my friend!" She yelled in my face as she slammed the front door.

Maybe I deserved that..

I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

She'll never forgive me.

I turned on the T.V and decided to flip through channels.

Austin has been gone for about a week, and I already miss him.

I was going to shut the T.V off when something caught my eye.

"New pop singer Austin Moon and Kira Starr were seen outside of the movie set getting comfortable around each other. Just co-stars or something more?" A lady said with a quirky smile.

Wow... They can make anything sound twisted. But how did they get that picture?

Who knows. But Austin wouldn't cheat on me. Would he? Course not!

I shut the T.V off and made my way to the kitchen when I heard the front door being unlocked.

My dad and I are on good terms again but there is still some tension when we talk.

I expected to see my dad walk through the door, which I did but... He wasn't.. Alone.

"After you." He laughed to the lady who was smiling widely.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed me. His eyes widened and his smile dropped.

"Ally honey, your home! I thought you were suppose to be with Dez and Trish today." He said nervously.

"No, I didn't feel like going Mini golfing." I said like everything was okay.

The unnamed lady smiled at me and I looked back at my dad.

"Oh right! Umm Ally this is Katherine." My dad smiled.  
"Katherine this is my daughter Ally." My dad smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ally, big fan of your music and your dad has told me great things about you." She smiled.

Her eyes were full of honesty and hope, she was tall but still not taller than my dad and she had piercing blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"So who guys are doing business together?" I asked calmly.

"No, Ally can I speak to you for a minute?" My dad said walking to the dining room we never use.

"Ally, I'm seeing Katherine." My dad whispered.

"What!?" I blurted out.

"I promise you, if your not okay with this I will end it right now, I promise." He said honestly.

I can't believe it. I never thought. My dad would date again... Well actually I never really thought of it. I can't picture him with anyone else besides my mom.

But no, I can't be that selfish.

Can I? No.

"Dad I–" I started as he gave me hopeful eyes.

"It's okay." I sighed.

"Really are you sure!?" My dad asked.

"Really". I assured him.

"Thank you honey." My dad hugged me.

This shows how much he cares about her... I should be happy for him. He's happy.

We walked back to the kitchen to see the lady- I'm mean Katherine on the phone with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry I have to go get my daughter, her aunt just got called into work and can't take take care of her anymore. I'm sorry." She apologized.  
"How about you go get her and we have dinner." My dad suggested.

She has a daughter?

She looked at me questionably and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well, okay! Thank you I'll be right back, Ally would you like to come with me?" She asked.

I was surprised. I met her like five seconds ago and she already wants me to get into a car with her?

But her and my dad seem pretty serious so I'm more than fifty percent sure she won't kidnap me.

Okay maybe just fifty..

"Umm sure." I smiled walking with her out of door as my dad got started on dinner.

I got in her car and saw a car seat in the back. I guess her daughter is young..

It felt being in a car with her, the closest thing I have to a mother is Mimi.

"So Ally how's Austin? My daughter loves his songs." She smiled trying to make conversation.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's in Puerto Rico at the moment, shooting a movie." I smiled.

"Oooh what about?" She asked making a turn.

"We'll it's about a couple that goes on a vacation, it's basically a love story." I frowned.

"Wow. And your okay with this?" She asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" I said flatly.

"Well because you and Austin are together." She stated.

"Well I'm okay with- wait how do you know?" I asked.

"Oh please Ally I was a teenage girl once, I see the way you smile every time you or anyone says his name." She laughed.

I flushed red and bowed my head.

"See!" She laughed and I laughed too.  
After that we made small talk and she told me of how she met my dad by getting lemonade poured all over her.

They have been dating for about four months now, and she is really funny. She always seems happy, it's nice having someone I could talk to around and truthfully I hope she stays around. And I know it's a lot to say about someone I just met ut she reminds me a lot of my mom but of course she will never be...

"Looks like we're here!" She exclaimed.

"So what's your daughters name?" I asked.

"We named her Bayley but we call her-"

"Bay! Come back here!" A lady yelled coming out of the front door chasing a little girl who was speeding towards the car.

She had long light brown to blond hair and she had honey eyes.  
She looked like she was about four or five and she was running as fast as she could to the car with a stuffed cat and backpack in her hands.

"Bay." Katherine smiled getting of the car.

"Hey sweetie!" Katherine smiled as the little girl leaped into her arms.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Lord we need to install breaks on you missy!" What I assume is her Aunt said walking over to them.

"I'm sorry I had to get called into work." She said to Katherine.

"Oh no it's fine! We are actually heading for dinner with-" she said looking over to me.

I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Ally. I'm Lester's daughter." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ally, I'm Mary." She said shaking my hand.

"Well, I have to get to work but I'll hopefully see you girls later she smiled walking to her car and taking off.

Is everyone in this family nice!?

"Bay, this is Ally. Can you say hi to her?" Katherine cooed her as she stared at me shyly behind Katherine's legs. I bent down so I was her height and waved at her.

She looked at the necklace around my neck and came out of her hiding spot.

"Music." she smiled walking to me and pointed at my necklace.

"Yeah, music do you like music?" I asked her as she nodded with a big smile.

"I have a piano back home do you want me to teach you?" I asked as she got a huge smile on her face. I took that as a yes and we walked to the car and headed to my house for dinner.

Once we got there we had my dad's famous lasagna, with Bay got all over her face! It was hilarious, after we all went out for ice cream and we talked and laughed.

And for the first time in a long time, I felt like I had a family, even though I just met them, it feels like I'll know them forever. But maybe I just have my hopes too high.  
**  
Hey guys so I know I'm sure your disappointed of this chapter but they play really big roles for the future so I wanted to introduce them!**

**Please review! And I hope you at least semi enjoyed it!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

**Hey guys please review if you want me to continue!**

Ally's POV

Not one month. But two. Two! He isn't back. I've only spoken to him twice and it was at least a couple of weeks ago. Summer is over and the holidays are coming and he isn't here. I guess shooting a movie takes longer than I expected. I miss him so much, but it just isn't the same anymore.

I just wish he would call.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, by someone throwing glitter all over me.

"I'm so gonna get you!" I teased running down the hallway chasing this screaming little girl who's always full of joy.

"Ally I just finished painting her nails! There gonna get ruined!" Trish whined.

I finally scooped her up and tickled her.

She laughed hysterically as we both sat on the ground.

"Ally lets make cupcakes!" She squealed.

"Bay, we made cupcakes yesterday." I laughed.

"Then lets play dressup!" She laughed.

I thought about it and that's when she got her puppy dog face out on me.

She kills me with that...

"Hmm okay! But I'm dressing you up!" I laughed.

"Yay!" She said clapping her hands together.

I laughed as we walked together to my room.

"Ally! Bay! Trish! Dinners ready!" I heard Katherine's voice ring through the house.

"Coming!" We all chimed.

The three of us were about to start walking down the stairs but that's when my phone rang. I looked at the caller idea and it was the one person that I did not expect for it to be.

"Hey I have to take this, but I'll be down in a minute." I said walking into my room.

"Come on you little nut." I heard Trish say to Bay before I shut the door of my room.

It's been about a month and a few weeks that I've met Bay and Katherine and they have been staying here since earlier this week. They got evicted from their house because Katherine got layed off as being a teacher at the nearest public school but she got a job at Sonic Boom L.A which everyone is happy about.

My dad shocked me by telling me he asked them to move in but, I've been enjoying it.

Trish isn't really a kid person, but she loves Bay and so does Dez. She's like my new little sister and I already love her.

She has the biggest honey brown eyes, I've ever seen and she basically skips to her own beat.

I walked to my bed and looked at the caller ID of my phone again.

Austin.

"Hello?" I said nervously into the phone.

The only time I hear from him is Trish telling me he needed more time for the movie.

"Hey Ally." He said into the phone.

"Hi." I said unsurely.

"I called to tell you, I'm coming home tomorrow maybe." He said into the phone.

"That's what you said the last time I spoke to you." I said flatly.

"But its for sure this time." he said.

"Really?"

"Yup movie is a wrap, or at least that's how they say it, bottom line I'm never making a movie again. Unless you come with me." He laughed.

I laughed too, not at his joke, but to hear his laugh again.

"I miss you Alls... a lot." I heard him say sadly.

"I miss you too." I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

I really did, it just wasn't the same without him.

"You know that I love you right?" He asked.

"Yeah.. I know." I smiled.

After we got off the phone I went downstairs and had dinner with the rest.

After that Trish, Bay and I made cupcakes for the 5th time that week all thanks to Bay.

Turns out Austin wasn't just telling me what I wanted to hear, he is coming home because Jimmy called Trish telling her Austin arrives at 1:00 p.m

Finally.

Next Morning

Things have really changed.

Austin is getting more popular by the minute and I guess so am I.

Cassidy hates me, but she ended up with Eliot. Funny how things turn out...

I can't wait to see Austin today, texts and phone calls are just not the same.

Right now we are in the park with Bay.

"Do you think we should go? For I can start getting ready?" I asked Trish.

"Awwwe." Bay whined.

"I promise we'll come back tomorrow, okay?" I said bending down to her height.

"Okay." She smiled.

We walked to the car and headed for the house.

I quickly ran up the stairs and hopped in the shower, but before I did I saw the clock and it was 11:30 and Austin arrives at 1.

I quickly changed into a peach fitted dress and curled my hair, I put nude heals on and applied a little of makeup, I was on my way downstairs when I saw a picture of Austin and at the beach when we were little. My mom was crouched down next to me smiling and Austin was on shoulders.

I smiled at the picture and then headed back downstairs.

"Wow you look nice!" Trish said from the living room couch.

"Ally the princess!" Bay squealed.

"Thanks." I smiled then headed out of the house and into my car.

On the way there my stomach decided to do flips and turns. I don't know why I'm so nervous to see him.

It's been two months and I miss him so much.

I was walking into the building where I told him I'd pick him up but a voice stopped me from going in.

"Ally!" I heard.

Austin ran towards me and scooped me up and spinned me around.

I smiled widely and he put me down. He pulled me into a giant hug and I hugged back.

"I missed you... So much." He said into my hair.

"I missed you too." I smiled.

He pulled away and smiled at me. He stared at my lips and that's that's when his met mine. Our lips moved perfectly, the kiss was so full of want and need, it was perfect.

He pinned me against the wall of the building and deepened the kiss.  
Once we parted for air he smiled widely and pressed our foreheads together.

"I've been wanting to do that, for so long." He breathed.

I smiled and I took his hand in mine and we walked to the car.

Once we arrived at my house no one was there, he said he wanted to go to the beach so we walked along the shore.

He picked me up and spinned me around until we both plopped down on the sand laughing.  
We were the only ones on the beach, probably because it was cold but I we didn't care.

We both laid down and he propped himself on his elbow.

"Do you want to go see your family after?" I asked.

"No, I just want to be with you." He smiled.

"We have plenty of time, you should go see them." I insisted.

He scooted closer making our bodies press against each other and he wrapped an arm around me.

"No amount of time is going to be enough with you, and besides they went on a camping trip." He sighed as I smiled.

"Okay, but there is some people I want you to meet." I said.

"People? Can we do that tomorrow? We can head to my house.. No ones there." He smiled.

"Hmm okay." I smiled as he pulled me into a kiss.

Later that night

Austin's POV

"You are so dead!" I yelled.

Ally and I were making pancakes at my house before we watched a movie, and it isn't working out.

The kitchen looks like something exploded and she decided to get a bunch of flower and throw it all over me.

"Not if you can't catch me!" She yelled running up the stairs.

She can be such a little kid sometimes, well with me anyways.

I guess that's why we fit so perfectly together.

I ran up and picked her up before she was able to lock the door to my room.

I threw her down on the bed and started tickling her. She laughed hysterically begging me to stop. I finally stopped and she shot me a glare as I was still recovering from laughing.

"I hate you." She pouted.

I got on top of her and caged her in. I started kissing her neck and she shivered from my action making me smile.

I planted kisses all over her neck and I traveled up to her cheeks and then caught her lips. I have been wanting to do this, and be with her for so long. During the whole shoot of the movie all I did, all I wanted to do is be here, with her.

The movie was fun and great, but it would of been a lot better with team Austin there.

I kissed her lips and then we parted for air and I stared at her, and then her lips.

I laughed at how red and swollen I made them and she noticed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, your just so cute." I smiled.

She escaped my cage and watched our positions.

I was shocked by her strength when she pinned me down.

"Your cleaning the kitchen." She said looking down at me. She looked so beautiful.

"And if I don't." I smirked.

She rolled her yes and got off me, which I was disappointed about.

We spent the rest of the night cleaning the kitchen and after the food fight, we still managed to make like five decent pancakes.

We watched movies all night until Ally fell asleep on me.

I put a blanket over us and pulled her in closer, and I held her like if someone was trying to take her from me, but even if no one was I wasn't planning to let go. I'm so happy I'm back I really missed her.

Review if you want more!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

**Thank you all for being patient! Here's the next chapter**!

Ally's POV

It's been two weeks since Austin's been back and we've been working on the second album. Three days ago his family went on a fishing trip to spend time with their son and his little cousin Nelson. But he comes back today just in time for my...

"Happy birthday!" Trish screamed in my ear.

I was laying on my bed when she decided to jump on me.

Yup... Today's my birthday!

"Here you go!" She exclaimed handing me a big box that was wrapped and had a ribbon on it.

"Thanks Trish, you didn't have to get me anything." I smiled.

"Open it!" She demanded.  
I laughed and opened the box that revealed a beautiful red dress.

"Trish! I love it! Thank you!" I squealed hugging my best friend.

"Good because I want you wear that tonight." She exclaimed.

"What's tonight?" I asked.  
"Trish you know I don't like when you guys make my birthday a big deal!" I yelled.

"Just wear it!" She hissed and closed the door to my room.

I wonder what's she's planning...

Well, I have to get ready have to look nice on my birthday, and for my boyfriend. Wow. Boyfriend. Austin is my boyfriend. I still can't believe it.

I would have never thought it would happen, but it did and I couldn't be happier.

After I took a shower and got dressed I went downstairs, and got a very loud greeting...

"Happy birthday!" They all exclaimed.

Katherine, Bay, Trish and my dad all were standing there waiting for me to go downstairs. They were carrying a big cake in their hands while Bay just stood there jumping up and down.

I felt my cheeks go red and I smiled.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled.

"Alright who wants cake for breakfast?" Katherine laughed as Bay squealed as they walked in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." My dad said hugging me.

"Thanks dad." I said hugging him back.

"You might be an adult now, but your still my baby." He said pulling me closer as I heard him sniffle.

"Dad don't tell me your gonna cry." I laughed.

"That's Dez's job." I laughed.

"Oh sweetie it's just, I forget how much you've changed." He smiled.

"It was just yesterday you were telling me to help you on the swing." He laughed as I did too.

"But I'm proud of who your turning out to be." He smiled.

"Even if I didn't go to college." I asked.

"Especially because you didn't go." He smiled.

"Oh before I forget, your mom wanted you to have this. Don't worry I never opened it." He said giving me an envelope and walking into the kitchen to help Katherine with the cake.

I stood there looking at the letter with my mom's handwriting decorating on the front of it.  
It said "For Ally's 18th Birthday" did she plan this?

When did she write this?

I choked up and started shaking as I sat on the stair steps and started opening the envelope.

The tears started following immediately as I read the first words.

_Dearest Ally,_

_My little girl is eighteen today! And I trust your dad will give you this letter on this very special day. I remember when you were born, and you literally fit in the palm of my hands, you were always very pink and had the biggest brown eyes. My heart stopped the first time I saw you because I immediately knew you were perfect. I knew one day you would have your own dreams and I would be right next you supporting them. But sadly I will never physically be there to see them happening...  
When I saw you I didn't want the doctors to take you away from me, but I wasn't worried because your father followed you wherever you went. He loves you so much. Even if he did almost drop you when we were leaving the hospital because he saw a 20 dollar bill on the floor... That man.. but I want you to know I will follow you, wherever you go. Even if we are together or apart, I will always be there. I will always be there smiling, cheering you on in whatever you choose. I will always love you and your father, I wonder how he will be doing. I truly hope he has remarried or he has found love.  
Let him give the strong love he has to someone who deserves it, whoever it is I hope you love her too, I know you would be sad to let someone in, and I'm not asking for you to forget about me, simply cherish family.  
I hope you followed your dreams, and I know you did because I'm watching.  
And because I know just how talented you are.  
I know by now your working on music because whenever you'd hear it, your eyes would get a sparkle.  
I know you miss me because I already miss you too, but I'm never far away._

_Send regards to the Moons and tell your dad to let me go and find love, which I hope he already has._

_I love you sweetie and happy birthday_

_Love, Mom_

"I miss you so much." I said to her. I quickly wiped away my tears and folded the note back up. She must of wrote it when I wasn't at the hospital.

I walk to the living room to join Trish on the couch but Katherine grabs my arm.

"Happy birthday honey, there's something I want to give you."she smiled as she pulled me into the hallway my dad and I were just in.

"Katherine you didn't have to get me anything." I smiled.

"Having you and Bay here is all I ever wanted." I said putting my head down.

"A chance of a real family." I smiled.

"Aww honey, you truly are wonderful." She said pulling me into a hug.

When we pulled apart she had tears on her cheeks which she quickly wiped away as the big smile on her face remained the same.  
She reached her pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Open it." She smiled slowly.

I opened it and it revealed a little locket on a gold chain.  
I opened the locket and the tears immediately started falling.

On one side of the locket it was a picture of all of us including Trish, Austin and Dez all surrounding Bay for her birthday last week.

And on the other side was a picture of my mom smiling on the beach.

"For you could keep all the people you love..." She said grabbing the necklace and putting it over my neck over my chest.

"Close too your heart." She smiled.

"Thank you Katherine, I love it." I said smiling and giving her a hug.

"I have a prison too!" Bay screamed running up to me.

"You mean you have a present!?" I laughed.

"Mmhmm!" She smiled giving me a big piece of paper.

"Their princesses! The little one is me and the taller one is you!" She smiled.

"Who's that?" I smiled pointing to a knight that was coming out of the castle in her drawing.

"That's Austin! He's your prince!" She smiled.

I blushed at her remark.

"Thanks Bay." I said as I picked her up.

"Why don't we put this in a frame." I said as we walked to the kitchen but then I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I said putting Bay down and walking to the door.

I opened it and saw Austin standing there with flowers in his hands with a wide grin on his face.

Before I could say anything her pulled me into a big hug.

"Happy Birthday!" He said squeezing me.

"Thanks but, lets not make it s big deal." I laughed.

"Why not? Your birth is defiantly something to celebrate." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Plus you did so much for me on my birthday you deserve just as much.. Or even more!" He smiled.

"But I already have everything I want." I smile wrapping my arms around him.

"Oh, and what's that?" He smirked.  
He leaned in and I closed my eyes when...

"Eww!" I heard Trish and Bay say together laughing.

"Boys have coo-dies!" Bay exclaimed.

"You think I have coo-dies?!" Austin laughed.  
As she nodded.

"Let's find out! I'm a getcha!" He exclaimed as he took off running after her as she squealed.

Bay absolutely loves Austin.. He would be a great dad.. Did I just think that? Yeah I did.

As soon as he caught her she was still in fits of laughter until Katherine took her to go get ready.

"Sorry, Ally I have to go." Trish said grabbing her coat of the couch.

"What? You have plans? On birthday?" I said feeling a little angry. Even though I told her not to make a big deal out of it...

"I'm sorry I just have things to do.." She said sadly and then she walked out the door.

I looked through the window and she was getting in someone's car.

Dez's car! She's ditching me to go out with Dez?

"Spying is rude." Austin said in my ear, making me jump.

"Austin! You scared me!" I said hitting him in his chest as he laughed.

"Come on let's go celebrate!" He said grabbing my coat of the coat rack and holding it open for me to step into it.  
"Austin we don't have too." I whined.

"Come on, you always think about everyone else but yourself. You deserve it." He insisted as I blushed.

"Okay." I said sheepishly as I stepped into the coat and slipped it on.

It's been really cold, it always is on my birthday..but not in Miami.

I just realized something.. Summer's over but things are just beginning and we've accomplished so much.

"There you go, nice and warm." He smiled.  
"Makes you miss Miami doesn't it?" I laughed.

"Hell yeah it does." He laughed.  
"Come on let's go." He said intertwining our hands and we walked out of the house.

The rest of the day Austin took me to Hollywood and we walked around there and took so many photos. Some were silly, some were cute and I just had a great time. So many people asked for pictures with Austin some with me too! I'm stating to like the attention.

Austin and I right now are walking hand in hand to the car.

A girl ran up to us and asked for an autograph and picture with Austin.

She shot me a glare and then walked away and Austin noticed.

"Don't worry she's just jealous." Austin said gripping my hand tighter.

"They don't even know me and they hate me." I laughed.

"We'll they shouldn't. Without you there would be a... me." He smiled as I flushed red.

"Thanks but I'm glad you have fans and that everything is working out." I smiled.

"Me too, and I'll always be an Ally Dawson fan even if others don't know how great you are, I always will." He smiled.

I blushed and got on my tippy toes,and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled and then we walked to the car and got in. Before he could start it I stopped him.

"Thanks for everything, I had a great day." I smiled.

"Me too, but it's not over yet." He said with a sneeky grin turning the car on and speeding of into the streets.

What's next?

* * *

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted out of every corner of Pizza Palace. I did what Trish told me and I changed into the red dress and now I know why she wanted me to wear it...

I stood there frozen as everyone sprouted up from their hidden spots. Everyone on the beach was there even my dad Bay, and Katherine.

I looked to Austin who had a giant smirk on his face.  
I thanked everyone and then Trish walked up to me laughing.

"Trish I thought you were busy?" I asked.

"I was, I was setting this up!" She smiled.  
I looked around and saw that the restraint was decorated with music notes and cheetah print balloons and banners and streamers everywhere and I absolutely loved it.

"Aww! Trish! Thank you!" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Your welcome but, everyone helped especially Austin, he helped by taking you away while we fixed the place." She smiled.

"You knew?" I asked Austin.

"Guilty." He smirked.

"Move it! Move it! Coming through!" I heard Dez screaming from somewhere I couldn't see.

Once I saw him pop out from the crowd he was rolling a table that had a giant cake on it. And my face was on the cake!

"It took me five hours but here it is!" He exclaimed.

"Aww Dez thank you!" I said hugging him.  
Everyone said happy birthday to me and I was flushing red from the attention.

"I would like to say a few words to Ally." I heard a voice coming from the speakers while everyone turned to the stage.

I was talking to Mike and Mimi when I stopped to turn to the stage.

I saw Trish on the stage as everyone turned to face her and there was a spotlight on me as I made my way to the front.

"Ally I just wanted to say that you are the best! And that I'm so happy to have you as my best friend! I hope you know I will always be there for you and I love you! Happy birthday!" She exclaimed as she hopped off stage and I attacked her with a hug.

The next on stage was Dez.

"Hey everyone!" He started.

"Well Ally I'm glad we're friends because your awesome and your so sweet. Like the cake I baked! " he said excitedly as everyone laughed.

"S I hope you have a great time and I just want to let you know I named my new starfish after you! Oh and happy birthday!" He said putting the mic back and getting off stage.

I gave him a big hug. After Dez a few other people went on stage and said the nicest things to me.  
I'm so lucky to have great friends and people who care for me, because I care for them too.

But where's Austin? I haven't seen him since Trish got on stage.  
It's like the universe reads my mind because right about when I thought that, I heard his voice over the speakers.

"Hey everybody I'm Austin." He greeted the crowd like always.

"But tonight's not about me, it's about a person who is really special to me, Ally Dawson." He smiled making me blush. God.. I feel like that's all I've been doing all day!

"I'm not good at speeches but this song explains exactly how I feel about her." He smiled.  
"This song is called 'Little Things'." He smiled and began strumming his guitar.

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The way you chew your hair when your nervous every time  
But I'll love you endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a tune of me  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want me to know  
How much your struggling  
But you still smile through it all  
So you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things_

He finished the song staring at me as I smiled and everyone Awwwed and cheered.  
He bowed and got off the stage and walked towards me as I attacked him in a hug.

"I meant every word." He said into my hair.

"Well then I love you too." I smiled

"I love you more." He said putting his arms around my waist and pecking my lips.

"Eww! Anyway, there serving the cake and it's going fast!" Trish said and then walked away.

"Grab me a slice?" I asked Austin with a smirk.

"Sure." He laughed walking off.

"There you are!" I heard a voice from behind me.

Wait I know that voice.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped completely when I saw who it was.

"Dallas?"

**Dun! dun! dun! And the drama begins!**

**I just had to do little things! Haha  
Hey guys make sure to review! Thanks for being so patient**!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

**Thanks for all the reviews and thank you for being patient! Here's the next chapter :p**

Ally's POV

No. No. No. No.

He can not be here. He is the last person in the world I would like to see right now..

"Hey Ally happy birthday!" He said hugging me. He was in crutches. i wonder why?Why is he hugging me? Why am I letting him? I finally came to my senses and pushed him off.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Woah Ally, what's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Really!?"  
"What's wrong?" I yelled as he stood there confused.

"Do you not remember breaking my heart a few months ago? Dallas you cheated on me! What the hell are you even doing here! Please just-"

"What's going on?" Someone said from behind me making me stop.

I turned around to see Austin holding cake in his hands.

"Nothing! Can we just leave I don't want to be here anymore." I yelled storming out of pizza palace.

How can he just show up like that?! And pretend that nothing's wrong!

I sat outside in the cold until I noticed a car that was circling the parking lot but, stopped when he saw me.

"Ally is that you?" A man said getting off the car.  
I was about to run back inside until I recognized who it is.

"Dean?" I said walking up to Dallas's older brother. Oh yeah they were taking a road trip and they finally made it here..

"Listen, you might be mad at Dallas but you should know that-"

"Might? I am mad! What are you guys doing here!? I don't want to see him! I can't believe that-"

"Ally, he doesn't remember you." Dean said cutting me off.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"We got into a car accident in Kansas and we skidded off the road, down a cliff. We both made it but Dallas hit his head so hard he got amnesia, so he doesn't remember you, but I told him who you were, but I didn't tell him what he did. The only people he remember is me and my parents." He said running out off breath.

"Oh my god." I said with wide eyes.

"Ally what's going on?" I heard Austin say opening the door.

I can't believe I just yelled at a guy that doesn't remember me! And I pushed him...

"Austin this is Dean, he's Dallas's older brother." I said still frozen.

"Dallas? Was that him inside?" He asked folding his arms.

"Umm yeah." I stuttered.

"Who does he think he is? That's it I'm-" he started.

"Austin he- he doesn't remember me." I stuttered. Dean explained everything and Austin didn't seem shocked or surprised he seemed sad.

"Ally I didn't mean to make you mad, these are for you." I heard Dallas come out holding flowers.

"No! you didn't make me mad." I smiled. I imagined this moment many times. I would scream and yell at him but he is like a different person now. He looks like a sad puppy,I just want to hug him.

I looked over at Austin who looked uncomfortable.

"Dallas this is my boyfriend Austin Moon." I smiled.

"Oh I know! You guys are in every magazine!" He smiled, as I laughed.

"Why don't you guys come in? Hopefully there's still some cake left." I smiled as they nodded and we entered.

* * *

"Wow..." Trish sighed.

"Yeah." I breathed out.

"And I thought the next time you saw him you would of killed him." She laughed.

"Trust me I wanted too." I laughed.

"But now it's just sad..." She sighed.

"Yeah..." I frowned.

I felt two arms around me and I immediately smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He whispered in my ear.

I gave Trish an apologetic smile and then I walked off with Austin.

He led me outside and all the way to the beach.

"Austin's what do you need to show me?" I laughed.

"Well it's not really show, it's more like give..." He smiled while I raised my eyebrows.

"Tonight.. Was eventful.. And I really thought you were gonna end up taking Dallas back..." He said hanging his head low.

I picked it up and looked him in the eye.

"I would never do that, it's horrible what happened to him but it doesn't change what he did to me, even if he doesn't remember it and I love you now..." I smiled.

"I know." He blushed.

"So what do you want to give me?" I asked.

"Well, I gave a lot of thought about this gift, but I know it's what I want." He smiled pulling something out of his pocket.

He pulled out a ring and I froze on the spot. It didn't look like an engagement ring, but it had something engraved in it but I couldn't see what it said.

"Is it a- a promise ring?" I stuttered.

"Um, a yeah." He said nervously.

"But if you don't want-"

"Are you going to put it on me or not?" I smiled cutting him off.

He grabbed my hand and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly and I watched as he put it on.

"It fits perfectly." I smiled.

What does this mean? Does Austin want to be married to me in the future? I thought looking at the ring.

"So you like it?" He asked.

"I love it.. And I love you." I breathed getting closer to him. I crashed my lips into his, they were soft like always and sent a warm, feeling all over me. But every kiss is better.

"Mm I love you more." He said still kissing me.

I got a call from my dad telling me to come home. Even though i'm eighteen and i could do what i want i still listen to me I didn't want to and neither did Austin but we got in his car and went home.

Once we got there we saw Katherine running out of the house in her pajamas.

"I need your help guys." she said with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing serious. Bay won't go to sleep." She sighed.

Austin's and I exchanged looks and grins and we walked in the house knowing exactly what to do.

We walked up the stairs to Bay's room and she was jumping on her bed.

"Ally! Austin! Lets play princess! Austin your the prince Ally your the princess! Oh and-"

"Honey you need to sleep!" Katherine said coming in.

"No I don't want to!" She said jumping.

"We got this." Austin said to Katherine while she nodded.

"Good luck." She sighed and then walked out of the room.  
"How about we sing you a song?" Austin said sitting on one side of her bed grabbing the guitar.

"Okay! Yay!" She exclaimed.

"But you have to lay down." I said sitting on the other end.

"Aww okay." She whined.

She got under the covers and I tucked her in.

I gave him a smile and he nodded and started strumming his guitar.

"You sing Ally. I want you to sing." Bay yawned.

_If you're feeling down or weak  
You can always count on me  
I will always pick you up_

_Nothing's ever gonna change  
Nothing's gettin' in my way  
I will always hold you up_" I sang as Austin smiled.

_Anything  
Come what may  
Don't look back forget yesterday  
Forget yesterday..._

_It's not where you come from  
It's where you belong  
Nothin' I would trade  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
You're surrounded  
By love and you're wanted_

_So never feel alone  
You are home with me  
Right where you belong.._." I sang as her eyes closed.

_I know sometimes you're feeling lost  
It's hard to find your place in it all  
But you don't have to fear  
Even when you mess up  
You always got my love  
I'm always right here  
Oh, cause_

_Anything  
Come what may  
Don't look back forget yesterday.._.. " I sang and then heard her faint snoring.

Austin and I walked out of the room and I walked him downstairs.

"I love your voice." He said as soon as we reached the door.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"I'm serious Ally." He whined. "I want people to hear it." He smiled.

"I don't know Austin- I." I started. "Just think about it okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"So you had a good birthday?" He asked.

"The best." I smiled.

"Good, well I'll see tomorrow gorgeous." He said giving me a quick kiss and walking out the door. I walked up to my room and got ready for bed. This really was a good birthday.

I'm playing with the ring Austin gave me. A promise ring. I can't believe it.  
It's nice that he wants to wait and do it right. I can finally see what's engraved on it.

"I owe it all to you.." It said in fancy writing. I smiled and remembered that he sang that song the first night we kissed.

**Thank you everyone! For being so patient I was just EXTREMELY busy!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Ally's POV

"The movie was lots of fun too shoot, being in an exotic place was so peaceful as well." Austin smiled from Kira's side.

We were at the premiere of his movie and they were interviewing him and Kira.

"Is there anything you didn't like about this whole experience." A bald man asked Austin.

"Probably the fact from being away from home." He said and glanced my way.

"I see, so everyone is asking about the hot teen gossip! Your character Johnny and Kira's character Hilary are two teens in love. How do you describe your relationship off screen?" The interviewer asked.

I fidgeted a little, because for a reason this question made me scared and uncomfortable.

"He's doing great!" Trish smiled from next to me. I nodded blankly as I tried to listen to Austin answer but instead I listened to someone else's.

"We have just as much chemistry as our characters." Kira smiled locking arms with Austin. His eyes widened and he looked at her weirdly and then too jimmy who was giving him a look that was gesturing him to go along with it.

"What she means, is that they get along so well." Austin smiled awkwardly at the camera.

"Right.. Well that's all the time we have today, thanks for coming." The interviewer cheered.

"Thanks for having us." Kira smiled.

They ended the interview which was being recorded over live television on L.A live.

"That's a wrap! You guys were great!" The camera said to them as he packed his things.

Trish and I went up to Austin and Kira to greet him but someone cut us off.

"You guys were good, publicity is the best thing for you right now, in fact there's something I want to speak to you about." Jimmy said smiling.

"And that is?" Trish said bluntly.

"I want you all in my office tomorrow at 3, we'll talk about it there. You two need to get ready for another interview tonight." Jimmy said turning to Kira and Austin.

"Okay. Come on Austie." Kira chimed. Trish mouthed "Austie" next to me making me laugh at her weird expression and then I turned to them.

"Well good luck guys I'm sure you'll do great." I said to them.

"Wait Ally? Your not going?" Austin frowned.

"No, sorry my dad needs to talk to Trish and I but Dez is going to be there." I smiled.

"No actually I can't but I'm pretty sure you won't notice we aren't there and plus I got to take car of my turtle." Dez laughed.

"Oh.. Kay. Lets go Trish." I said pulling Trish's arm.

Once in the car driving home Trish turned off the radio.

"So what does your dad want to talk to us about?" She asked.

"I don't know.. I guess we'll find out." I said turning into our driveway. We saw bay ran out of the house and I scooped her up getting out of the car.

"Hey girlie." I smiled.

"Hi Ally." She laughed.

"Trish!" She said getting off me and running to her.

"Where is Austin?" She asked.

"He's busy but you'll see him soon." I smiled.

We walked into the house and my dad and Katherine were sitting at the diner table chatting away.

"Hey, we're home." I said setting my keys down.

"So what going on?" I asked.

"Honey, both of you, well... The three of you come, sit." My dad said.

"Okay.. What's going on? Did my parents call? I'm 18 I have the right to stay where I want they can't make me go-" Trish started.

"They didn't call." My dad assured her.

"It's Katherine." My dad sighed.

"What wrong with-" I started but Katherine held up her hand that was wearing a giant diamond rock.

"Oh my god." I exclaimed.

"You guys are getting married!?" Trish and I screamed in unison.

"Yup!" Katherine squealed as I hugged her.

"Yay! We get to play wedding!" Bay exclaimed.

"Aww dad. I'm happy for you!" I said hugging my dad.

"Really honey, you mean it?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I smiled.

"Alright well there's one more thing I'd like to tell you." My dad said. Oh god is she pregnant?

"Ally I'm going home, summers over and we got to go home.. But. You can make your own decisions now. Are you coming with us?" He asked me.

Woah. I didn't realize all of this.

We do only come to the beach house for the summer and summer is long gone.

I can't leave Austin, but his parents are already back in New York. They left a couple of days ago leaving Austin alone in his house, but is he going to stay? What about Trish is she going back?

"I uh- I umm I don't know." I stuttered,

"You can have time to think about it." My dad assured me.

"Okay let's get dinner going!" Katherine exclaimed.

I went up to my room and Trish quickly followed behind.

"Trish what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know I kind of forgot that we have a life back in Miami." She sighed.

"Same here." I breathed.

"We're gonna have to talk to Austin and Dez." She said hopping on her bed.

"And jimmy." She added.

"Yeah... I guess we will tell them at the meeting tomorrow." I sighed.

* * *

"So no one knows why he called us in here?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Dez said biting into a hotdog.

"Are you sure you can eat those?" Trish asked.

"It says Hotdogs not Jimmy's hotdogs." Dez answered biting into another one.

"Yeah but we are in Jimmys's office." Trish added as he shrugged.

The door opened and Austin and Kira walked through the door.

Austin's frown turned into a smiled as he started to walk over to me but jimmy walked in.

"Hey everyone!" He smiled sitting in his chair.

"So I called you guys in here, to talk about business and what could be the best for publicity." He started.

I don't think this is going to end well...

"Fans go nuts for you two as a couple." Jimmy said turning to Austin and Kira.

"Where is he going with this?" Trish whispered to me with a worried expression.

"So I think, just for the camera's you two should act like your characters more." Jimmy implied.

"You mean like as a couple?" Austin asked wide eyed.

"Exactly." Jimmy smiled.

"Ooh! Good idea daddy!" Kira squealed.

"But I'm with Ally.. and my fans know that." Austin said standing up. Making my cheeks go red.

"But they prefer you with me." Kira smiled. I felt this weird feeling in my stomach and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's just publicity, I'm not asking you guys to break up." Jimmy laughed.

Nope. But that's what you want us to do.

I felt angry, is this what they really want?

"I'm not doing it! I lo-" Austin started.

"Austin can I talk to you outside for a minute." I said standing up and walking outside. I guess it's a good time to tell him.

He followed me outside.

"Ally I'm not doing it I -" he started.

"Austin summers over." I frowned.

"I know." He stated.

"That means I have to go home,my dad is leaving and Katherine and bay are moving in." I sighed.

"What are you talking about? But- you don't have to..." He frowned.

"Is your dad making you?" He asked getting upset.

"No he isn't. But all of my family is in Miami and yours is in New York and we are in L.A.. Everything is just confusing." I breathed.

"So your just giving up? What about me and our music? Things just can't go back to the way they were." Austin frowned.

"I know that, but I need to figure out what I'm going to do." I sighed.

"Jimmy wants me to stay in L.A." Austin said rubbing his neck.

"Are you?" I asked.

"I don't know." Austin sighed.

"Ally I'll follow you wherever you go." He said getting closer to me.

"You can't."

"I will." He retorted.

"Besides my parents are coming back for the tour. They are planning on moving here." He smiled.

"That's great." I smiled.

"Yeah there in New York trying to sell our house and there going to buy one here." He stated.

"You know.. Jimmy is offering me an apartment a few blocks away from star records... Maybe you can stay with me,after the tour." Austin smirked.

"Hmm. I don't know." I smiled.

"Come on Ally... You and me. Alone." He smirked sneaking his hands around my waist.

Living with Austin.. That could work..

"Would I have to pay rent?" I asked.

"Is that a yes!?" He exclaimed while I smiled.

"Yes! Lets go tell jimmy!" Austin exclaimed pulling me inside.

We walked inside and jimmy was on the phone with worried expression.

"Austin that was your tour manager, the date is set for Friday! Are you ready!?" Jimmy smiled.

"What!? No way! This Friday.!?" Dez exclaimed.

"Yup!" Jimmy smiled.

"Oh my god! I have to go pack." Trish said getting up and bolting out of the room.

How cool is this?! I'm going in a tour with my best friends. Nothing could go wrong!

"Oh one more thing." Jimmy smiled.

"Kira is the opening act so she will be going on the tour bus with you." Jimmy smiled.

Okay... Maybe something CAN go wrong...

**REVIEW!(:**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

**Hey guys! Please keep reviewing if you want the story to continue! Anyway here's a chapter with Austin's POV haven't done that in a while.**

Austin's POV

"This is awesome!" I said stepping into the tour bus.

"Dibs!" Trish said running into the biggest room.

"Aww come on!" Dez whined.

"Kids there are three rooms and six of us, I mean seven." My mom smiled as Kira walked in.

"So we will have to share." My mom said to us.

"Austin and Dez you have that room. Trish and Kira you have that room. And mike and I will have the one on the other side." My mom smiled.

"Mimi what about Ally?" Trish asked.

"Oh umm.." My mom sighed.

"She can stay in our room it has an extra bed." I smirked.

"Good try. She'll be with me, your dad can bunk with you two." She said to Dez and I.

"Well start unpacking we leave in a bit." My mom smiled.

My mom is nice but assertive.

I heard someone knocking on the door and I figured it was Ally. She said she was going to be a little late because she was helping her family pack. They are leaving for Miami in a few days and I could tell she is gonna miss them a lot.

I opened it and smiled. Ally was standing there carrying her suitcase and a giant dolphin. No way..

"Recognize anyone?" She smirked.

"Dougie!" I exclaimed snatching the stuffed animal from her hands.

Double was the dolphin that my dad won at the fair and he gave him to me. But he said I had to be a 'gentlemen' and give him to Ally

"You still have him?" I said running the plush dolphin on my face.

"Of course." She laughed.

"How did you find us?" I asked her.

"Really?" Ally said in her sarcastic tone.

She laughed a little and then started to talk.

"Your gigantic head is on the side of the bus." She laughed.

"Cute gigantic head?" I teased.

She just rolled her eyes laughed.

"Kids get in here!" I heard my mom call. I helped Ally with her luggage and told her the room arrangements. We went to the living room of the tour bus and my parents were both standing there in the middle while Trish, Dez and Kira sat on the couch.

This tour bus is huge! It even has a room with a small piano in it.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously sitting on the couch.  
"Oh nothing bad, we just want to tell you the plans for the next month.

"So we leave tonight. Austin you have concerts ever Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday." My mom breathed.

"We will be on the road most of the day and your concert in the evening." My mom smiled.

Woah. That's a lot of shows...

"So my first show is tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup, so that would be all! Come on! Team Austin huddle." My mom cheered. She put her hand in the middle and then we all joined in.

"Oh yeah!" Dez exclaimed. "And I'm going to record the whole thing."'he cheered.

"How cool is this!" Trish smiled.

"It's pretty exciting." Ally smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad I'm going to be opening for you!." Kira said smiling at me.

I smiled at her then we all cheered throwing are hands up.

"That was so cheesy." Trish laughed.  
"It was." I laughed.

My dad started the tour bus and we were off. Kira and Trish went to their room and Dez was cleaning his equipment while my mom took her spot next to my dad.

I saw Ally walking away staring at her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I caught up to her.

"Oh nothing." She said pulling a fake smile.

"Really? Your gonna try to hide something.. With me?" I smirked.

"Fine.. Well you know that my dad and Katherine are getting married.. their moving to Miami, and there selling our beach house." She said sadly.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"My dad doesn't want to pay for it anymore.. I'm gonna miss that place, it has so many memories." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Alls." I said hugging her.

"I just hope a good family gets the house." She smiled.

"Yeah..." I sighed an idea popping into my head.

What if we don't have to give up the house... I'll work on my 'plan' later.

"Come on let's go watch a movie." I said pulling Ally to my room.

We walked in and I locked the door to make sure my mom doesn't come in. I snuggled Ally close to my chest and I put the movie 'Transformers' in the DVD player.

I pulled a blanket over her and we sat in silence for while.

She was playing with her ring and had a sly smile on her face.

"What are smiling at?" I smirked.  
"Austin, I know what this ring means. Do you really want that?" She asked looking up at me.

"More than anything." I said gripping her closer.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really." I breathed.

"Me too." She smiled as I planted a warm kiss on her perfect lips. I've been wanting to hear that from her.

She doesn't understand how serious I am about this. I honestly want to spend the rest of my life with her but I just don't think this is the time to do anything to drastic.

I put her hands in mine and I pulled her hands up to my mouth and I kissed her ring.

She smiled at me and then we watched the rest of the movie completely intertwined.

My legs got numb but I didn't care. I'm not going anywhere an I want her to know that.

Wherever I go I want her to be with me. And wherever she goes I'll follow.

Ally's POV

"Ahh." I sighed into the relaxing hot pool.

"Day off well needed." Trish sighed.

"You got that right." Mimi breathed.

It's been about a week that we have been on tour and its really tiring even though its just the beginning.

It going really great! Every concert has been sold out at the fans are absolutely incredible.

Today is a Thursday so we have the day off but Austin is with Kira in interviews that Jimmy planned. I haven't hung out with Austin since the day we left L.A when we watched a movie in his room I smiled at the thought of that night. Right now. Mimi Trish and I are at the spa. We are waiting for Austin's interview that is going to be televised at 2.

It was 1:58 so I asked one of the workers to turn on the T.V

Right when he turned on the T.V Austin's face appeared on the screen.

He was sitting close to Kira which made me frown. Trish thinks Kira likes him a little too much but I'm not worried about it.. Austin wouldn't cheat. Would he? Course not.

I shook that thought as the interviewer started to speak.

"I am here with hot new celebrity Austin Moon and Kira Star to talk about there latest movie and their National Tour!" He exclaimed at the camera.

"Thanks for having us here." Kira smiled.

"So Austin, a movie! a tour! What is next? Your like a triple threat!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess I keep busy." Austin laughed.

"So tell me about your tour, has it been what you expected?" A man asked Austin with a wide smile.

"It's been great! I've had so much fun and the fans are incredible!" Austin smiled.

"Who are your inspirations?" The man asked both of them.

"My inspiration has to be my dad." Kira exclaimed.

"Well in music I like the Beatles and Guns n Roses but overall my biggest inspiration is my songwriter and girlfriend." He said smiling at his hands as I flushed red and Mimi smiled wide at me.

When she found out about us she FREAKED out. She as SO happy. She told us that she knew that it would happen.

The rest of the interview they asked about his music and his movie. It ended and about five minutes later I got a text from Austin.

Text:

_MyRokstar: Meet me at the bus xoxo_

I smiled at the text and quickly wrote back.

_Ally: ok be right there_

"Trish I have to go, Austin wants to meet with me." I sighed hiding the happiness.

"So your gonna leave your best friend all your by herself with this free ticket of back massage-" she cut herself off looking at the paper.

"Never mind have fun!" She exclaimed.

I just got dressed and rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"Your not completely alone. Mimi is coming back from the bathroom any minute." I laughed and then walked out of the spa.

I walked to the tour bus which was parked a few blocks away from the spa and I saw him leaning on the bus.

"Hey." I smiled. The moment he saw me he ran up to me and picked me up.

"I missed you." he said into my hair.

"And you smell really good." He smiled.

"I saw you yesterday ." I laughed.

"You know what I mean." He sighed.

"It's going to be like this for a while. But I'm here. Not miles away." I smiled.

"Yeah your right. But I still miss you." He said pulling me in closer.

"We'll I'm right here." I laughed.

"Yes you are." He said and then kissed my nose and then my lips playfully making me laugh.

"Your coming with me.'"he said picking me up and carrying me in the tour bus.

He carried me to the couch and dropped me on it and started tickling me.

"Austin!" I laughed.

"Hmm? What can't hear you?" He laughed and started kissing my neck playfully.

I kept laughing as I squirmed under him.

"Austin you in there?" I heard Mimi knock on the door.

"Shh." Austin laughed covering my mouth which only made me laugh more.

"Yeah just taking a break." Austin yelled.

"You have another interview in an hour." She said and then we heard her footsteps fading away.

I just laughed and started getting up.

"Where do you think your going?" He laughed pulling me back on his lap and nuzzling my nose.

"How about after the interview we go to dinner?" He said with a hopeful smile.

"Sounds perfect." I said pecking his lips.

"I wish I can stay with you all day." He sighed pressing our foreheads together.

"Mmm one day we will, just not today." I sighed.

He kissed me on the lips once again and then smirked.

"We'll finish this later." He teased.

"You should go. You don't want to me late." I laughed pushing him off the couch.

Austin's POV

I showered and changed and walked out of the shower. I saw Ally on the phone leaning against the door of her room.

"Okay well drive safe and fly safe." I heard her say. She must be talking to her dad.

"Tell her I miss her too." She laughed.

"Yes I will defiantly play princess the next time I see her" Ally laughed.

"Okay then, love you. Bye." She said and then hung up the phone.

"Your dad?" I asked walking to her.

"Yeah they are leaving for the airport." She smiled.

I was about to say something but my phone rang from my pocket.

"I'll see you soon." I said pulling her into me.

"Mm hmm." She mumbled.  
"I love you." I said pecking her lips.

"I love you more." She smiled.

"Not possible." I said kissing her nose and then walking out of the tour bus with a big smile.

Can't wait for dinner tonight..

**So I thought I would make it a happy chapter before the storm comes make sure to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**Review!**

Austin's POV

"You both did great." The second interviewer said as we ended the last interview.

"He is great. Isn't he?" Kira smiled hugging me.

"Oh I didn't know you were a couple?" The lady smiled.

"Because we are not-" I started.

"We are not ready to tell everyone yet." Kira finished my sentence. I pushed her off me and pulled her to the side.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"My dad thinks that-"

"I know what he thinks Kira but I said no!" I yelled.

"Why? Because of Ally?" She retorted.

"Yes. Exactly because of Ally." I said.

"If she really cared about you, she wouldn't get upset over this. It's for your benefit." She smirked.

"And mine." She smiled walking closer to me.

"Not happening Kira." I scoffed walking off.

I walked off the set and backstage and out the building where there were paparazzi already crowding.

"Austin Moon!" I heard them call.

"Are you really dating Kira Star and covering up claiming your with your songwriter?" They asked.

Where do they get this from?

"Miss Star!" I heard them call. I turned around and saw that Kira was behind me.

"Austin!" She called after me as I made my way through the paparazzi and to my car.

"Wait! Austin!" She called again.

"What!?" I said more anger in my voice than I meant.

"You forgot something." She said.

I checked my pockets and I felt my phone. What did I forget? That's all I brought. Did i bring something else? I don't think I - my thoughts were interrupted by Kira as she smashed her lips into mine. And the paparazzi camera flashes are blinding my eyes already.

Dammit.

Ally's POV

"And done!" Trish said finishing the last curl on my hair.

"Aww thanks Trish I love it." I said looking in the bathroom mirror of the tour bus.

"The interview should be over by now and I laid the dress out on your bed. You should get changed." She smiled.

"Your right. Thanks again Trish." I smiled to her and I walked to the room to get changed.

I'm so excited for the dinner tonight with Austin.

"Umm Ally?" Trish said in a worried tone from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I called back zipping my dress up and putting my shoes on.

"I think you wanna see this." She said in the same tone.

"I'm coming." I said walking to the living room.

She stood there with a worried face and her finger pointed to the T.V

_"HELLO IM LIDIA HASTINGS BRINGING YOU NEWS TODAY. NEW HOT TEEN CELEBRITY AUSTIN MOON CLAIMS TO BE WITH SONGWRITER GIRLFRIEND ALLY DAWSON ON SCREEN, BUT OFF SCREEN IS HE SECRETLY WITH KIRA STAR? WHAT OTHER SECRETS DOES THIS HOT NEW TEEN CELEBRITY HAVE? "_

I stayed frozen looking at the picture that was on the screen. Austin and Kira kissing.

He couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he?

He said he wouldn't! But then he did...  
"Ally!" I heard someone call from outside the bus.

"Ally there's something I have to tell you! Before you see the -" Austin said walking through the door and looking at me and then the T.V and then back to me.

"Ally." He sighed.

"I can't believe you!" Trish screamed walking over to him.

"I didn't kiss her!" Austin screamed.

"Ally I know it looks bad. But she kissed me I swear."' He sighed.

"You said you wouldn't." I said sadly.

"I'll let you two talk." Trish said walking out.

"And I didn't!" He yelled sadly walking closer to me but I walked away.

"Ally." He said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as he let go.

I heard my phone ringing and I looked for it until I found it in between the couch.

"Hello?" I said flatly into the phone.

"Hello? Miss Dawson?" I heard a lady's voice that I didn't recognize say.

"Umm yes. This is she. Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Dr. Sullivan from the Miami Hospital. I'm so sorry to inform you but, your family has just been in a very bad car accident." She said sadly into the phone.

"What!" I said into the phone. This has to be a joke.

"I believe they were coming from the airport when this happened. They were rushed immediately here. I'm sorry to say that the little one is-"

No. No. No. Not now. This can't be happening.

I dropped the phone and fell to my knees. She's lying.

This can't be happening. How can everything be so good? And turn so bad so fast?

"Woah Alls? What's wrong?" Austin said running to my side. I stayed frozen and then bursted into tears as realization crept in.

Little one? As in Bay? Is she? No. She can't be. My heart feels like mush and my legs went numb.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked worried but I didn't answer.

He saw the phone and picked it up. He spoke into the phone for at least a minute and his eyes got wide and watery when he heard the news.

He hung up and came over to me but I quickly backed away.

"Ally."

"I have to go." I said bursting into tears.

"I'm coming with you." He sighed.

"No." I cried.

He frowned and pulled me into a hug.

I should be mad at him but I just don't have the strength to do anything.

"There gonna be fine." I heard his voice crack.

I shook my head and let the tears just fall like a waterfall.

"Shhh." Austin whispered soothing my head.

"I have to go." I cried again.

"I'm coming." Austin said firmly.

"No your not." I breathed.

"Yes I am." He stated.

"You can't just leave, you have to focus on your life right now and your tour, I'm sorry but I don't think I could come back." I said burying my face in my hands and crying harder.

"Hey, look at me." He said lifting my head up. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and looked me in the eyes.

"Ally, you are my life now." He said as I kept crying and shaking my head.

"No. Your staying." I said getting up and stuffing as much clothes into a backpack.

"Ally, stop." Austin pleaded.

"I love you." He cried.

"Bye Austin." I said shutting the door to the tour bus.

I need to get to Miami. Now.

Austin's POV

My heart feels like someone just ripped it out, probably because Ally just took it with her.

I don't know what to do. She's right I can't leave this tour. But that's the only thing I want to do right now. I just hope they are okay. She lost her mom already she can't lose them too.  
She's really gone and I'm pretty sure she isn't coming back. I can't let her slip away from me that quickly. I just can't.

I got some clothes and put them in a backpack along with my wallet and passport.

I walked out of the bus to be face to face with a smiling Dez.

"Hey buddy! Where are you going?" He asked me. I pushed passed him and hopped into my car. Right now I don't want to hear anyone voice but Ally's.

I called. Texted. Emailed. Facetimed. Nothing. She won't answer.

I got to get to Miami. Now.

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

**Review!**

****Ally's POV

"Ally Dawson." I said shakily to the clerk.

"Oh yes." She hummed looking at papers.

"Come with me." She said giving me a fake smile.

I followed her down some hallways of the hospital barely blinking. I didn't even get one wink of sleep on the plane. I couldn't.

I know what I did to Austin was wrong but I couldn't let him risk it all just for me. I couldn't forgive myself.

I followed the lady until she stopped, making me bump into her. I probably looked a little zoned out.

"Darling would you like to know the conditions, before you go in there." She said sadly.

"Uhh sure." I stuttered shakily.

"Your father." She said looking at a paper.

I couldn't take it, I let the tears fall as soon as I heard the words come out of her mouth.

Just mentioning that my dad is in the hospital makes my heart sink.

"He is going to be fine, just a broken leg." She smiled.

My eyes widened and I stifled a smile.

"But the other two." She sighed.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"The women." She started.

"She is going to be fine. She is bruised up pretty bad but she'll be fine." She said making me nod and smile a bit.

"They just need some rest." She smiled.

"The little girl? What about her ?" I asked.

She took a deep breathe which made my breathing slow down as I realized what's coming wont be any good.

"The car that hit them was a drunk driver, he died. He hit them from the rear of the car.. And the little girl was in the backseat. Which means... The most damage." She sighed.

I started to cry hearing the words come out.

"What does that mean?" I cried.

"Right now she's on very powerful pain medication but soon it will wear off, and it will be too much for her. She has broken bones but her organs are in very critical condition." She continued.

"No!" I cried.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do, it's just a matter of time." She sighed.

"No! No..." I cried.

"I'm truly sorry." She said gripping my shoulder.

"Where is she?" I asked as I let my never ending salty tears stream down my face.

"Right through there." She said pointing at a door.

"Take all the time you need." She smiled squeezing my hand and then walking back to her desk.

I stood in front of the door just staring at it. I'm afraid to see her. Even though I know I shouldn't be. I wiped my tears and slowly opened the door.

There she was. The girl that brought so much joy in my life and I'm so thankful for.

She staring at the T.V in front of her that was currently playing my little pony.

"Hey Ally." She smiled trying to sit up but frowned and laid back down.

"Hey Bay." I smiled walking closer.

"Everything Hurts." She whined. That's all it took. The strength that I thought I had before I came in was washed away by here innocent words.  
"I know." I cried sitting next to her.

"Ally why are you crying?" She asked.

"Because I'm sad." I cried.

"Why are you sad?" She asked innocently with her big brown eyes looking up at me.

The gleam she always had in her eyes were gone, but the light was still there.

"I uh-" I stuttered through my tears. I heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it.

I expected the doctor, or my dad, not...

"Austin?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh my god Ally come here." He said pulling me into a hug.

I broke down completely.

"Austin I can't go through this." I cried into his chest.

"I'm here." He said his voice cracking. I know he was trying to be brave for the both of us but even I knew he can't be.

"Austin?" I heard bay's weak voice say. Austin let go of me and gave a small smile and walked toward her me following.

"Hey Kiddo." His voice cracked as he tried to smile.

"I saw you on T.V" she smiled.

"Did you!" Austin smiled.

She nodded and then closed her eyes.

"I'm tired." She said closing her eyes.

"Hey you can't go to sleep just yet. We just got here." I smiled sitting next to her on her bed Austin doing the same on the other side.

"Ally?" She said her eyes drooping.

"Yeah Bay?" I cried.

"Can you sing me a song?" She asked like she always does when Austin and I tuck her in at night.

"Sure." I cried.

"Which one?" I asked but she didn't answer.

"Bay! Which one?" I asked quickly. She opened her eyes again and smiled to me.

"My song." She sighed.

I knew her body was giving up. She looked tired and I knew there's was nothing I could do. I wanted to scream and pull my hair out but all I could do is do what she asked.

"Okay." I nodded as I wiped my tears.

"But you gotta sing with me okay?" I cried as she nodded.

_If you're feeling down or weak  
You can always count on me  
I will always pick you up  
Nothing's ever gonna change  
Nothing's getting' in my way  
I will always hold you up_

_Anything  
Come what may  
Don't look back forget yesterday  
Forget yesterday_

_It's not where you come from  
It's where you belong  
Nothin' I would trade  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
You're surrounded  
By love and you're wanted  
So never feel alone  
You are home with me  
Right where you belong..."_ Austin and I sang as her eyes completely closed.

"Bay?" I cried.

"Bay?" I said shaking her shoulder.

Just then the machine went off telling us her heart had stopped. That's it...

She was gone.

Austin's POV

"No!" I heard her scream from the top off her lungs.

Man. Again? When is this gonna stop? I'm starting to get worried.

I got up from the couch downstairs and ran upstairs as fast as possible and into her room.

It breaks my heart looking at her. Her eyes are shut tight and she's squirming around in her bed. She's having a nightmare, again...

I quickly pick her up and pull her into my arms as she awakes and starts crying hysterically.

It's been about a week since Bay...

Since she...

Uhh.. Left.

And Ally is having a really hard time.

She hasn't slept at all and when she does there pure nightmares. I'm glad I followed her or else I wouldn't know what crazy thing she would of done. She hasn't spoken a word to me since the hospital but I don't push her to say anything. She barely eats and she refuses to look at me. I'm getting really worried and I just wish she would say something. And to my luck she did.

Thank god.

"Austin." She cried into my shirt.

"Yeah? I'm here." I soothed her tightening my grip around her.

"I'm going to the hospital." She said looking up at me.

"Okay, we'll both go tomorrow just get some rest." I said with a small smile. She hasn't gone to the hospital to see her dad or Katherine because she can't bare to tell them the news.

"No." She shook her head.

"I'm going. And your going back to your tour." She cried.

"Ally-" I started.

"They let you off for a week. You need to get back." She cried pushing me away.

"I can always cancel. Dez and Trish- ." I started but she cut me off.

"I don't want you to do that, please just go!" She yelled.

"Ally." I sighed.

"Go!" She yelled shutting her eyes and covering herself in her blankets.

I know she's just tired and maybe she just needs some time to be by herself.

I want to stay but there's a slight problem. They didn't give me a week off. I just told her that for she wouldn't try pushing me away so fast. Now that the weeks over she's doing exactly as I expected.

I stood outside her door and looked at her one more time. She was crying silently now looking out the window.

I looked at my phone 108 misses calls. From Jimmy.

Great.

I put it back in my pocket and sighed.

"I love you." I said to her. She didn't say anything and I didn't care I just need her to know that.

I sighed and walked down stairs grabbed my rental car's key and walked out the door.

Ally's POV

"My.. I'm proud of you... You wrote that?" He smiled at me and then back at the T.V

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You just don't know how talented you daughter is." Katherine smiled patting my head.

"Of course I do! She gets it from me." My dad laughed turning off the T.V that moments ago Austin was performing the latest song I wrote for him. He's in Austin Texas, cliche right? He left about about 3 weeks ago.  
I've been staying with my dad and Katherine at home. They just got out last week and we are slowly adjusting.

We don't talk about Bay much and when we do, it's about her funeral.  
I assume Austin's tour is going great. I don't talk to him that much. He calls almost everyday, so does Trish and Dez but I don't know why I don't answer.

I just need to be with my dad and Katherine.

"Honey can we talk to you." Katherine said from the small kitchen. This house isn't nearly as big as the beach house in L.A which currently has been bought... And I'm not happy about it... I basically grew up in that house.

"Yeah?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, I was thinking that a-" Katherine started. She was having difficulty talking so it must be about Bay.

"Bay was born in L.A and my mother died there so we had her burial there too." She started.

"There's an empty lot next to my mother, and I want Bay there." She muffled her words.

Surprisingly she's being the strong one. But we all break down from time to time.

"I think that's perfect." I smiled.

"So your father bought the tickets and we are going back this Friday." She said shuffling through papers.

"So everything's planned." She said stacking the papers as her voice failed. She buried her face in her hands and I quickly hurried to her side.

"Katherine you don't have to be brave for us. We have to be brave for you." I said starting to cry.

"She was my baby." Katherine cried.

"I know." I said sadly hugging her.

"I know." I cried.

We spent the night unpacking bay's boxes. My dad has been sleeping for a while but he needs his rest. I was going through a box of her drawings and Katherine was going through her clothes. What we are doing is unhealthy because we're basically just torturing ourselves but we can't help it. We still want to feel like she's still here.

I looked at her drawings one by one. In each drawing was a tiny hand print that was pink. This would be Bay's way of signing her work,.. Like a autograph. She would always walk around with her right hand stained pink. We always tried washing it off but it never worked. I smiled at the painting and continued looking until one caught my eye.

It was a picture of me and Austin. I was in a white gown and Austin was in a suit. It looked like we were at the beach and there was an alter over us and a man in between us. It looked like a wedding. My wedding. And I was marrying Austin.

I smiled at the picture. Bay always talks about how Austin and I are gonna live happily ever after but I don't know yet.

I really do miss him. I just don't have the strength to call him.

I don't think he's upset with me because he still calls me but I just feel like I let him down for not continuing the tour.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number and stared at the send button.

But then I finally clicked it.

I waited for him to pick up and finally on the third ring he did.

Let me rephrase that... SHE did.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Umm hello? Who's this?" I asked confused.

"This is Kira Star Austin Moons Girlfriend.. Who's this?" She said cheerfully into the phone.

"Uh.. No one." I said hanging up the phone.

Yup. That hurt...

**REVIEW! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

**Thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys are the best.**

**So this chapter I'm doing it a little different I'm going to be switching from POV's**

**I hope you like it! And make sure to review!**

Ally's POV

"We'll eat out mostly, it won't be that bad." Katherine smiled as we entered our hotel room.

We are staying in a hotel in L.A since my house- I mean my old house was already bought. We aren't staying for that long, just to plan and have Bay's funeral next week.

"Do you think you can run to the store and get the necessities, like things they didn't allow on the plane." Katherine asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure.' I smiled and grabbed my coat out of a luggage.

I walked to the nearest Target which wasn't that far. I could of taken the rental car but I could really use a walk right now.

I haven't called Austin since I tried earlier this week.

He's hasn't called me either. Maybe he really is moving on. Did we ever break up? I guess we did...

I don't want to believe it, I just can't, I never thought he would do this to-

"Woah " I heard a guy say as I bumped into him making him drop his groceries.

I must be way into my own thoughts.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized helping him pick up his things.

"No really it's okay no big deal." He smiled looking at me.

No way...

"Ally?" Eliot asked in shock.

"Eliot!" I said in shock.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on tour?" He asked getting up.

"Yeah, I'm just taking a break." I smiled.

"Why would you want to? It's so cool!" He exclaimed.

"It's really a long story." I sighed.

"Well we can talk about it over dinner." He smiled.

"Eliot I don't think that's-" I started.

"Relax. I meant with Cassidy and I, we bought a place downtown together, you should stop by." He smiled.

"Wow. Umm. Yeah, I'd love too. But I don't think Cassidy would want to even-" I mumbled.

"Cassidy forgot about the whole thing, trust me she isn't mad anymore." He reassured me.

"Okay then , I'll go." I smiled.

"Alright come to this address at 7." He said handing me a piece of paper and walking off.

This should be good. Right?

I walked into target and got toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap. The basic necessities. I walked to the check out and saw magazines of Austin all over the place. He's with Kira in all of them and looks like the picture of them kissing hasn't died down yet... I felt sick so I quickly payed and walked out of that place and back to the hotel.

I walked in to an empty hotel with a note.

*Went to go see some flower arrangements for the funeral be back soon.

I decided to get ready for the dinner and listen to the radio, haven't done that for a while...

I turned on the radio that the hotel had. It was the grand suite of the hotel so it was pretty nice,being a songwriter of a famous teen celebrity has its perks.

By perks I mean pay check.. And other things.

I turned on the radio hopefully to clear my head for a while and one of Austin's songs came up.

"Really?" I whined turning it off.

I finished getting ready in silence and looked at the clock it was 6:45 so I figured I better start heading down town to go see Eliot and Cassidy. Woah. Never though I would talk to them ever again...

I hopped in the rental car and drove to the address. The GPS led me to a small one story home but it had its modern look to it. I smiled getting out and I walked up to the door way.  
Before I could even knock I was opened by yet again, Eliot.

"Oh! Hey Ally!" He smiled.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Come on in. I was just about to go get paprika." He mumbled.

"Paprika?" I laughed.

"Yeah I forgot it and Cass is going nuts." He laughed.

"Cassidy hates cooking." I laughed.

"Not anymore." He laughed.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"We'll I'll be back in a bit. She's in the kitchen." He smiled.

I never thought I would of ever said one nice thing to him after what he did to me. But he still has a good heart. I just played with it. And I feel guilty.

"Okay." I breathed in walking to the kitchen. Hopefully she isn't mad anymore.

I walked in and she was wearing an apron she had flour on her face. The whole thing.

"Hey Cassidy." I smiled shyly.

"Ally!" She said having the biggest smile on her face. She comes over to hug me. As long as she doesn't start choking me I think I'll be okay.

Austin's POV

"Austin your on in five." Dez said reminding me from backstage.

Come on Ally, pick up, pick up, pick up. Voice mail. Of course.

It's not like I shouldn't be surprised. I just wish she would of stopped being mad at me. I went all the way to Miami with her, she knows I didn't want to leave her, SHE kicked ME out! Remember!? I just don't know why she doesn't at least talk to me.

God I miss her. I miss her voice, her smile, her chewing her hair before every show I play. It's just not the same without her. I just need to hear her voice.

She has never called me even once. Has she?

I scroll down on my phone for received calls and I find one. It said we talked for thirty seconds. Thirty seconds!? I don't even remember talking to her for one second.

I clicked on the call and it was about a week ago.

The week I lost my phone. And it was in Kira's room the whole time.

That's it.. I'm a kill her.

* * *

"How can you not know who it was!?" I screamed.

"I thought it was one of your fans or something I didn't know it was Ally!" She pleaded.

"Have you ever heard on something called caller I.D!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was her, really!" She sighed.

"We'll it was! And you aren't my girlfriend and you will never be!" I yelled slamming the door to the tour bus.

I feel bad yelling at her, even though I know I shouldn't. And now I'm worried because she might tell Jimmy and her could drop me from the record label.  
But yelling and getting all my anger out, kind of felt good.  
I called Ally again. Same. No Answer. And now I feel like an idiot.

Kira told her we were dating, and I need to set things straight.

Please Ally pick up...

Ally's POV

"Why are you talking to that jerk?!" Trish screamed on the other end of the phone.  
Is it weird that I missed her angry ways?

"Trish he apologized and I kinda deserved what he gave me." I sighed.

"You did not deserve a slap on the face!" She screamed.

"Can we stop fighting, please." I breathed.

"Fine. So I called to let you know that we're gonna be there for Bay's funeral Saturday." She sighed sadly.

"How is Katherine doing?" She asked.

"Honestly, she's okay through out the day if her mind is occupied, but she always breaks down." I sighed.

"I understand- What!? Coming!" Trish screamed making me pull the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry Ally, I got to go. I miss you." She said quickly.

"I miss you... Too." I sighed but she already hung up before I could say it all.

I stared at my ring, and it reminded me of the person I truly missed. Austin.

"Miss me already?" Eliot laughed coming inside their guest bedroom.

I've been staying over with them because I think it's a good idea to give Katherine and my Dad some space and because they help me keep my mind off things. The night of dinner I explained to them EVERYTHING and they were really understanding. Cassidy and I are finally getting back to how we once more and same with Eliot and I'm happy about that.

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically.

"Hey guys where are you?" We heard Cassidy call from the hallway.

"In here!" Eliot yelled.

She walked in smiling and kissed Eliot before sitting on the bed. I have to admit. Their pretty cute together.

"So guess what!" She said in her cheery voice.

"What?" Eliot and I said in unison.

"I have a coupon for the nail salon!" She squealed as Eliot sighed.

"Which means?" I asked confused.

"Which means she wants to go and she's going to make me go." Eliot frowned.

"Yup! Lets go!" Cassidy smiled basically dragging us out of the house.

Austin's POV

"Austin come on! You can't just mope around all day hugging that dolphin!" Dez said trying to push me off my bed but I wouldn't budge.

"His name is Dougie." I corrected him.

"Come on buddy! It's your last show of the week." He said taking the blankets off me.

"Fine."'I sighed getting up.

I reached for my phone and I decided just to call her one more time.

It rang and rang and just as I though I was going to hear the voicemail she picked up.

Let me rephrase that.. He picked up.

"Ally?" I said into the phone.

"Austin?" I heard a guys voice ask.

"Who's this!" I yelled clearly a little pissed.

"Hey Austin. It's um Eliot." He said.

"Put Ally on the phone!" I yelled.

I heard muffles and laughing.

"Ally's a little busy right now." He laughed.

Just about then I heard another laugh. Ally's laugh.

"St-stop!" She laughed.

"Put her on the phone!" I yelled.

"I told you she is a little busy." He laughed.  
My heart sank just thinking of what they can be doing.

"I'll make sure she calls you back." He laughed and then hanged up the phone.

What the hell did I just overhear!?

Ally's POV

"Please! St- stop!" I laughed.

"It tickles to much!" I laughed.

I'm surprising having a good day today. Cassidy and Eliot are being so nice to me. There my only friends in L.A because everyone else left for college and well.. You know where my other friends are...

Right now we are at the nail salon and a lady is scrubbing my feet and I'm dying of laughter. I don't know how Cassidy just sits there not even stifling a laugh. I've been squirming around in the chair for the past five minutes!

Her and Eliot right now are laughing at me in amusement.

The lady stopped scrubbing my feet and I wiped away a few tears that I let out.

"Haven't laughed like that in a while." I said still giggling.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish Ally!" Cassidy laughed.

"Yeah.. Oh before I forget Austin called." Eliot smiled.

"What? Did you answer?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. I told him you 'd call him back." Eliot smiled.

My eyes were wide and I froze.

"What? Was I not supposed to?" Eliot asked nervously.

"No it's fine, it's just uh.. Austin doesn't know I'm with you." I stuttered.

"Wait? Does he know I'm with Cassidy?" Eliot asked as I shook my head.

"And that's a problem?" He asked again.

Knowing Austin, he always assumes the worst...

Austin's POV

"Come on just calm down man." Dez sighed as I paced back and forth in our room.

"How the fuck am I suppose to calm down when my girlfriend is cheating on me!" I screamed.

"We don't know that! And well.. She thinks you cheated on her..So..." Dez sighed.

"But I didn't!" I yelled.

"I know that, but she doesn't.." Dez said.

"Your not helping!" I yelled.

"Look buddy, I'm pretty sure you just heard wrong. Ally loves you." Dez said making me smile.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"I know so." Dez said reassuring me.

Would Ally really do this? Maybe that's why she never said she loved me back. Maybe she stopped loving me?

Did she do something with Eliot? Even with the ring I gave her? No! I can't let that happen. I need to go see her, I can't wait or stall any longer.

"Well I'm a go find out:" I said standing up.

"You can't just leave, besides we'll see her on Saturday." Dez smiled.

"What? What's on Saturday?" I asked.

"Trish didn't tell you?" Dez asked as I shook my head.

"Bay's funeral is on Saturday in L.A" he said. That's news to me.

Maybe that's why she was with Eliot?

I still have to find out. I need to know that the girl I love, still loves me. I need to know that she is still mine.

Ally's POV

You really think Austin thinks you cheated on him, with him?" Cassidy asks me and pointing at Eliot who was sitting across from us at a booth.

We were at Pizza Palace I feel like I haven't been here in forever but it doesn't feel the same without Trish, Dez and Austin.

"I know Austin! And he always assumes the worst and now he has another girlfriend." I said sadly.

"Well we don't know that for sure." Cassidy said soothing me.

"Thanks for everything today guys. I had fun!" I smiled at them.

"Anytime Ally." they both smiled. Even if they both hated me at some point they really were great people and friends.

"Hey Ally?" they said and made me turn around.

"I know that I didn't get to go to your birthday because well, you know.." she continued.

"So I wanted to give you something." she said handing me a box.

"Cassidy you didn't have to -" I started but she cut me off.  
"Open it!" she smiled.  
I laughed at her enthusiasm and I opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace that had a heart. It was so pretty.

"Cassidy Thank you!" I smiled.

"Its from both of us." she smiled. You don't recognized it?" she laughed. I looked at it again and I realize what I was actually holding in my hands.

"Oh .. My... God." I said in shocked.

Tears swelled my eyes as I attacked her with a giant hug and she laughed and hugged back.

_Flashback:  
"I'm so sorry about your mom, I know exactly how you feel!" I told Cassidy who was crying as she sat next to me on the beach._

_"It's just-just so hard Ally." she cried._

_I hugged her and I felt so bad. So helpless. I was admiring the necklace my mother gave me before she passed. The beautiful silver heart that had diamonds on the right side was plain and on the other._

_I looked at Cassidy the girl who used to bully me and now look where we are.  
"Cassidy, I want you to have something." I said taking of the necklace.  
"Ally that's your moms! I can't take that!" she protested._

_"My mom told me that it held her heart, and whenever I wear it. I'd carry her with me." I said my eyes kind and hers too._

_"It holds your moms now too." I said smiling at putting the necklace around her neck.  
"Thanks Ally." she said smiled._

_End of flashback_

"I can believe you kept it." I said tears already streaming down my face. Now she was crying to. Eliot just sat there smiling at us.

"Of course I did Ally, you were there for me when no one was." she said sighing.

"I was so stupid for being mad at you for so long." she sighed.

"Lets just forget everything." I smiled. And so did she.

"Are you sure you want me to have it?" I asked again.

"It was always yours." she smiled.

"Thanks." I said smiling wiping the tears of joy.  
I totally forgot about the necklace and it really does mean a lot to both of us. I put it on and I felt her. I felt her hug. I felt her telling me that she was with me and always be.  
My dad called and I figured it was time to come home- I mean, the hotel.

I said goodbye to Cassidy and Eliot which i invited to Bay's funeral and then I made my way back to the hotel.

I walked in and Katherine was sitting in the kitchen looking at some flowers.

"Oh honey! Your back!" She smiled walking over to me engulfing me in a hug.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"What do you think of these." She asked pointing at the flowers.

"Their beautiful." I smiled.

"The flowers are daisy's and the leaves are.. There bay leafs." She smiled.

"I think it's going to be exactly what Bay wanted." I smiled.

"I hope so." She hummed. I gripped her shoulder for comfort and then walked to a room.

"Oh honey!" I heard her call.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was snooping around the hotel earlier, you should see what's in the third room down the hall. I think you'll like it." She said as I made my way to the room.

I opened it and smiled. There was a small piano in the room. I sat down and took a deep breath and let my fingers linger on the keys and then I started playing.

I played, getting lost in it. I closed my eyes imagining Austin and my mom next to me.

My dad smiling sitting on the couch and Katherine next to him carrying Bay in her lap.  
Trish and Cassidy smiling swaying to the rhythm. Dez doing his weird one man slow dances.

I was still playing when I felt two hands around my shoulders.

I must be really deep in thought. I could feel warmth through my body.

It's the affect Austin has on me. I don't open my eyes just keep playing imaging Austin with me. Except I don't think I'm imagining.

The hands move an a warm breath comes to my ear.

"Your so beautiful." I heard the voice whisper. I opened my eyes and stopped playing and looked to see he was in the room.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Sorry Alls, I didn't mean to scare you." he said nervously rubbing his neck.  
"You scared the living-" I cut myself off.

oh my god..

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"I couldn't be away from you anymore." He said. I wanted him to kiss him senseless but I also want to be mad at him.

"Aren't you scared Kira's going to find out.." I said flatly.

"Ally you don't understand I don't like her at all. She isn't my girlfriend and she will never be." he said taking my hands but I pulled them away.

He was going to continue but his eyes gazed to my necklace.

"Who gave you that?" he asked pointing at my moms necklace.

"Eliot and Cas-" I started.

"Eliot? So you are talking to him again?" he said walking over to the window and he clenched his fist and teeth.

"Austin if its about the phone call I-" I started but he cut me off.

"I really don't want to know more about that!" he snapped.

He looked at me and then held my left hand and fiddled with my ring.

"Did you?" he asked. I was confused but I realized what he was trying to ask.

I laughed, I laughed a lot. Which seemed to upset him.  
"Austin." I started.

"I was getting my foot scrubbed by an old Asian lady." I laughed.  
"But Eliot-" he started.

"Cassidy and Eliot took me to go get a pedicure and you called while some lady was harassing my foot ." I said and his face seemed to relax.

"Nothing happened." I reassured him smiling.

"Thank god." He sighed.

"I miss you Alls, I miss us." he said pulling me in by the waist.

"How about we just forget about everything?" I suggested. He nodded.

"And I missed you too." I smiled.

"And my virginity is still in tact." I laughed.

"Mmmm. Good." Austin smirked and kissed me passionately. It was well needed I missed his lips. His warmth, his touch. Finally I feel like everything will be okay.

Austin's POV

I kissed her until air was needed.  
Or else I would of probably never stopped.

I'm so glad she didn't do anything and it was all a misunderstanding.

I wanted to come and barge into the hotel start screaming but she just looked so peaceful playing the piano I know she was in her "Ally World."

"Ally?" I said and she looked up.  
"I love you.. And I'm so sorry.. For everything." I said smiling and she smiled too.

"It's okay, I just want us to go back to us.. And I love you more." she said smiling.

Finally the words I've been wanting to here since what seems like forever!  
I finally heard them.

"Not possible." I said kissing her passionately and hard on the lips. I missed them so much. I never wanted to let go and after everything's thats happened. I don't think I'll be able too.

** REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

**Review!**

Austin's POV

"She was the most optimistic person I knew. She didn't care whether she didn't get what she wanted, as long as she wore pink." I smiled making people stifle a laugh.

"She believed that life was a fairy tale, and we were all her characters." I smiled.

"She believed in miracles and that dreams do come true. I know they do now, because I dreamed of a family and they brought me her." I said trying not to cry.

"She was as happy, cheerful, beautiful, and kind as.. Bay."

"Bay, you taught me things that I will always be thankful for, you never said it in words but you should me, just by being you."

"In our hearts is where you belong."'I said quoting her favorite song.

"Always and forever.." I breathed. Stepping of the stand and to the crowd where everyone was clapping.

Katherine gave me a warm hug and walked to the stage for her speech.

I figured my makeup was a mess so I made my way to the bathroom.

"That was beautiful Ally." Trish said coming up to me in tears.

"I really miss her Trish."'I said sadly.

"I know." She choked hugging me.

I hugged her tight. One because I needed a hug and two because I really missed my best friend and I'm so happy that she's here.

"Thanks for not wearing black." I smiled to her.

"I know Bay wouldn't of wanted it.. She always said black was ugly." Trish laughed letting me go and wiping away a few tears.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"Now go fix your face." Trish laughed.

I laughed and made my way to the bathroom.  
I retouched my makeup and then walked back to hear Katherine's speech.

But before I did two familiar arms made their way around my waist.

"You did great." He whispered in my ear.

"You think so? I spent all night re-writing it. I just didn't want it to be four pages long because you know how I always write more than what needs to be said and-"

I started but his lips found mine shutting me up.

"It was great Ally." He laughed.

"Thanks." I blushed.

We walked back, our hands intertwined to hear the rest of Katherine's speech.

The whole funeral was so nice. The flowers were so pretty and so many people said nice things.

But now, I know Katherine and my dad will be okay. So I think things might finally go back to the way they were. Hopefully.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Thanks everyone!" I heard him say through the building.

But not just any building. The Staples Center. The place where only the biggest stars perform from in L.A. Yup L.A. We're back. It's been 4 weeks since Bay's funeral and we toured the rest of North America and now we're finally back.

It's been crazy but it's been fun. Lots of fun. Kira apologized and got her own tour bus. Thank god. I guess she's just embarrassed of all the trouble she caused through Austin and I.

I waited backstage to see his big smile bust through the curtains and soon enough, it did.

"Staples Center Baby!" He exclaimed picking me up and spinning me around.

"That.. Was.. Incredible." I smiled.

"Mmmmuahhh!" Austin said playfully kissing my lips.  
"Eww your all sweaty."' I laughed scrunching my nose.

"You know you like it." He said hugging me tighter.

"Eww!" I laughed.

One of Austin's crew members came and took him away for wardrobe change.

"Wow." Dez said to his camera coming backstage.

"I know right." I smiled.

"That was the biggest show! It rocked!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Now I wanna cry." He said his eyes getting watery.

"What? Why?" I laughed but wasn't surprised.  
Typical Dez.

"Because it's over." He said sadly.

"Trust me, it's just the beginning." I laughed.

"And you can't be sad, it's Thanks Giving!" I smiled.

"It is? Oh no!" He said running away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To save the turkey's!" He yelled running away.

I will never understand our conversations...

I walked to the tour bus and saw a bunch of people crowded by it.

I passed by them, of course with my security.

I entered and was greeted by the one and only..

"Jimmy!" I smiled.

"Ally Dawson the girl I just wanted to see!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Just wanted to say to you all that-"

"Hey! We're here." Austin and Trish said coming in.

"Hey Jimmy!" Austin smiled.

"You guys! That was an awesome show! I want you guys too enjoy the holidays! And I'm so proud of you guys! You guys deserve a break!" He smiled.

"Thanks." We all said in unison.

"And.. I also wanted to give you these." He said pulling out four envelopes.

We opened them and found out it was our pay checks.. And let me tell you,.. It was ALOT of money.

"Best thanks giving ever!" Trish exclaimed hugging jimmy.

"Whoops I mean- thanks you Mr. Star." She said making us laugh.

"Jimmy this is a lot.." Austin trailed off staring at the check.

"You guys deserve it." He smiled.

"Enjoy the holidays guys. Gotta go." He said answering the phone and walking out of the bus.

"I plan too." Austin said still staring at the paper like if it was a diamond.

"Kids are you in there?" We heard Mimi's voice.

"Yeah." We all said in unison.

Mike and Mimi walked in and we had our Team Austin group hugs.

This tour was amazing regardless of the tragedy, and drama.

"Katherine and your father are at my house getting everything ready! Lets go! On and Austin. They brought your car it's out front." Mimi smiled.

Austin literally ran as fast as he could outside, me following.

"Oh baby! I missed you." Austin said hugging his car.

What can I say.. He loves that thing..  
"Should I leave you two alone." I laughed.

"Huh? Oh hey Alls." He said as I laughed.

"Come on let's go! I'm starving." I smiled getting in the car.

We drove to Austin's house and it was so nice just driving in a regular car again.

When we got there Katherine literally out did herself today. She cooked for at least one hundred people and there's just eight of us!

We ate and laughed through the dinner and Mimi rose up and tapped her knife to her glass.

"I'd like to make a toast." She smiled.

"Since you two were born, I knew you two would be special." She started smiling at Austin and I.

"I knew that in life you two would do great things, but I didn't imagine this." She smiled.

"I just want to say, I'm so proud of you guys, all of you guys." She smiled looking at Trish and Dez.

"Aww thanks Mimi." I smiled getting up to give her a hug.

We sat down and Katherine came in with desert. I don't know how I'm going to do this I feel like my stomach is ready to explode.

"Hey Ally, I haven't seen Mike since we've been back, do you think we can go to his bonfire tomorrow?" Trish asked me privately.

"Sure! let me tell Austin." I smiled turning to ask him.

"Yeah that'd be great. I haven't seem them in forever! And the beach." He smiled.

After that I helped Katherine clean up and then everyone left. Trish went to Mike's and Dez went home. And Dad and Katherine went to get some rest because they were leaving for Miami tomorrow early in the morning. Mike and Mimi are letting me stay with them, of course in a different room as Austin.

I cleaned the last plate and put it on the drying rack.

"Finally." I sighed.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"How about we watch a movie?" Austin said resting his head on my shoulder.

"That sounds nice." I smiled.

"Can I pick the movie?" He said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yes!" He said shooting out of the kitchen into the living room running like a maniac.

How is that the same guy that played the staple center not even ten hours ago?

Doesn't matter because I'm completely in love with both.

**Finally things are normal!**

**But.. You guys all know that's not how I roll..  
Haha I'll try to update ASAP**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

**Hey guys! Thanks for pointing out about the POV's I mest up in the last chapter. I fixed it! But thanks for telling me(: here's the next chapter!**

****Ally's POV

I woke up with my hair completely stuck on my face.

Yup.. How attractive.

I wasn't on the couch downstairs, but I was in Austin's room.

I looked at the empty room and found a note.

It read:

When you wake, come downstairs - A

I smiled and made my way downstairs. I was wearing short shorts and a very revealing shirt. I hope it's just Austin.

I heard a lot of voices and then went to the kitchen.

Where I was greeted with Eliot, Cassidy, Trish, Mike, Dez, and Austin.

"Morning Ally." Eliot smirked.

"Hey All- y." Trish stuttered.

Austin smiled at me and pulled me to the side.

"Maybe you should go change." He smiled.

"Yeah I think your right." I laughed walking away but he pulled me back.

"But you can wear that later, when its just us." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed and pushed him from his chest and made my way upstairs.

I showered really quick, and straightened my hair, it has gotten way too long. It's up to my hip bone and it takes forever to straighten.

I put on burgundy skinny jeans and a white knitted sweater with a brown scarf and a white beanie. I put on my brown combat boots and then made my way downstairs.

Everyone one was in winter clothes. I just love these days. Christmas is around the corner and stores are already selling decorations.

I love Christmas, it's my favorite holiday and I'm glad I'm going to spend it with Austin this year.

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone sitting at the table.

"Okay so Cassidy and I will get the hot chocolate and all the things to make s'mores." Eliot said.

"And Mike and I will get the chairs and the canopy." Trish smiled.

"And Ally and I will get the fire wood." Austin confirmed.

Right...the bonfire.

"And Dez.. Can you manage to stay here and invite everyone?" Cassidy asked him.

"Yup! You can count on me! I'll invite everyone! Where does he live again?" Dez asked.

Oh god...

"You know what, Mike and I will stay and invite." Trish sighed.

"Austin can you get the other things?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He looked up to say to her as he noticed me and smiled.

"Alright let's get going!" Cassidy exclaimed getting up.

"So where are we going?" I asked Austin who was walking to me.

"Well we need chairs, a canopy, and fire wood.. So I'm guessing Jack's Outdoors Shack." Austin smiled as I nodded. We got into the car and made our way to the store.

We past my old house and I frowned and Austin noticed.

"You really miss that house don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Of course I do. We practically grew up there and now someone else is living there."

"It just feels weird." I sighed.

"Especially now that I'm homeless." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Well, I know your letting me stay with you but... My home is in Miami. But I have to move here for our career." I sighed.

"I need to sort things out." I said more to myself than to him.

"Do you know who bought the house?" He asked.

"No I-"

"Good!" He smiled.

"Wait. Why?" I asked.

"Oh look! We're here!" He said smiling nervously as he parked. He is acting oddly strange but I shrugged it off as we got out the car.

Once I opened the door the cold air hit my face. Man. This is something to get used to..  
Miami is barely ever cold so this is sure different for me..

Austin intertwined our hands together as we walked inside the store.

We went to the section where they were selling the firewood and loaded the cart.

Austin said he would do it but I figured I would help which.. I regretted.

"Oww." I whined as he tried pulling the splinter out.

"Ally I told you not to touch it." He sighed.

"I know but I wanted to help." I said.

"Don't you always." He laughed trying to pull it out again.

"It's too small. Do you have those plucky thing you use for your eyebrows?" He asked.

"It's called a tweezer and yeah in my bag." I said turning for he could grab it.

"Alright I'll do it fast." He said lifting my hand up to his face as he examined it as if it were a surgery procedure.

"Oww!" I yelped as he pulled it out but then I got immediate relief.

"There. It is once again perfect." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Does Dr. Moon get a reward for this?" He smirked.

"Yes he does." I said giving him a warm kiss which was suppose to be quick but Austin had other plans.

We pulled apart and Austin looked at my swollen lips and smiled proudly as I laughed.

"Come on let's load the cart." I smiled walking back to the wood.

"How about I load it and you look for the canopy and chairs." He suggested.

"Good idea." I said walking off.

I got a decent sized canopy and a couple of lounge chairs and had the workers load them in the car and then Austin loaded the firewood.

"That was easy.. Sort of.." I smiled then looking at my red finger as I buckled my seat belt.

"Here." He said pulling something out of a bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Neosporin and bandaids and disinfecting wipes and-"

"Austin I got a splinter! It's no big deal." I laughed.

"Let's go return that stuff." I laughed.

"What if you get an infection?" He asked.

"I won't." I laughed.

"What if it gets worst? What if-" he mumbled.

"Austin I'm fine!" I laughed cutting him off.

"Are you you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I laughed. "But it's sweet that you care." I said pecking his cheek.

"Well, of course I do. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said his cheeks turning red.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to me." I laughed.

"Come on let's go return that and then head to the Bonfire." I said getting out of the car once again.

I guess I just spoke too soon...

* * *

"I can't believe you!" She screamed storming off.

Five minutes ago, Cassidy Eliot, Mike, Dez, Trish, Austin and I and a few other people were laughing making s'mores on the beach. We were having a good time until Dez asked what Mike did this summer. Looks like he cheated on Trish. ...And after that... all hell broke loose. Literally.

"I'll go after her." I said getting up from the bonfire and walking to get her.

I walked in the direction she went in but didn't see her anywhere around. I figured she went back to Austin's house so I went there. Nope she isn't in there. I can't believe Mike did that to her what a jerk.

I couldn't really see anything so I got a flashlight and waved it around outside.

"Trish?" I called out.

I saw a black car that was parked right in front of Austin's house.

Was it there before I went inside?

I don't think so.

Did Trish call someone get to get her?

I got closer and I couldn't tell if anyone was in there or not.

I got even closer which wasn't really any use.

It's dark outside and the car is black with tinted windows.

I was about to walk back but that's when I felt someone grab me. I didn't see there faces as they pulled me in the car and sped of down the road.  
I screamed and tried getting out but the only thing I remembered was a searing pain that bashed against my skull.

Austin's POV

"These are so good." Cassidy said biting into a s'more.

Mike left a while ago after Trish probably because he was embarrassed. What a jerk.

It's been more than fifteen minutes since Ally and Trish left. They are probably still talking but I have a weird feeling.

"Austin do you need to pee or something?" Cassidy laughed.

"What? No." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Because your knee looks like a maraca." She laughed.

Am I shaking my knee? Oh I am.

I feel like I should just go check on them.

"I'm a go check on them." I said getting up.

"I'm sure they are fine." Eliot said but I was already walking away.

I walked back to my house where I expected they were.

They weren't there. I couldn't see much so I turned the porch light on and grabbed went to grab a flashlight but it is was gone.

Where could they have gone? Maybe they went for a walk?

"Ally?" I called out going back outside.

"Trish?" I called. Across the street I saw a light. I walked to it and saw my flashlight on the floor of the street.

Why would they drop it and leave it here?

Something's not right. I ran back to the bonfire.

"I can't find them anywhere." I said to them.

"I'm sure they just went for a walk." Cassidy said.  
"No my flashlight was on the floor in the middle of the street!" I said feeling worried.

"Let's go look for them." Eliot said getting up.

We put the fire out and walked back to my house, just then my parents were getting home.

"Hey mom." I called.

"Hey sweetie, bonfire over already?" She smiled.

"We can't find Ally or Trish." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" She said putting the groceries down.

"Trish got mad because Mike cheated on her and she stormed off and Ally followed and that's the last time we saw them." Cassidy explained as I nodded.

"And I found the flashlight in the middle of the road." I said holding it up.

"Have you tried calling her?" She asked.

"I did! No answer." Cassidy said getting worried.

"Mike!" My mom called out for my dad.

"Yes?" He said walking in the kitchen.

"We have to go look for the girls." My mom said grabbing her jacket and another flashlight.

Something better not of happen. I hope they went for ice cream or something.

"Ally!" I yelled again to the empty street.

**Oh no! What's happening? Review! To find out!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

**Make sure to review!**

Ally's POV

I woke up with the biggest headache of my life. I feel like someone just decided to hit my head with a baseball bat. My vision blurred but I could see that I wasn't in Austin's guest bedroom.

Where am I? My vision cleared up and I was in a room that looked like a basement.

The walls were made out of brick and it was so cold.

I noticed I was tied up and that's when everything hit me. Did I just get kidnapped? My ears were still ringing from the impact in my head but I was able to hear a whimper.

I looked to the direction and saw a girl and Trish crying hysterically on the other side.

"Look! She's waking up!" The girl next to her said.

"Ally? Ally! Oh my god thank god!" Trish cried.

"Trish." I said weakly trying to open my eyes wider.

"Oh my god Ally! I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed tears streaming down her face.

I felt like I didn't have a voice and all my body felt beaten and sore.

I managed to shake my head as she cried.

That's when I saw Trish tied up and the other girl too and Trish had blood on her forehead. That's when I snapped back into full consciousness.

"Trish. What's going on?" I asked her still a little weak.

"I don't now I was walking back to the house and-"

"You saw a black car?" I asked cutting her off.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Same here." The unfamiliar voice said.

I turned to her and she smiled inwardly.

"I'm Miranda." She sighed.

"I was walking home from a party and I saw a black car and everything was a blur." She said holding her head.

"Oh my god are we going to die?!" Trish cried.

"No." I said getting up gaining strength.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

The room was dirty and there were wooden stairs going up that led somewhere.

"Help!" I yelled.

"Ally it's no use we tried that." Trish sighed.

"We'll were gonna try again! Help!" I yelled again.

I screamed and screamed until my throat was sore and finally realized no one could hear me.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This can't be happening." Miranda cried.

"Did you see there faces Trish?" I asked.

"No but I know there was two." Trish said as Miranda nodded.

I looked around the room for any escape but it was closed all the way around except for a little window at the top.

I looked around the room again and saw that there were shelves of teacups and dolls everywhere. Where the hell am I? This is so creepy. Remain calm Ally. Remain calm. I tried telling myself. I can't freak out now. Trish and Miranda need someone to be strong. Why should it be me? It has to be me.

I saw a teacup next to Trish's foot and I told her too kick it to me.

She kicked over and I managed to get it with my legs.

I scoot it close enough to break it with my shoes and it broke into tiny pieces.

I got the biggest piece and tried to cut through the rope. I was almost there but that when I heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs.  
I heard crying and yelling, it was the sound of someone being dragged down the stairs.  
God I hope Austin is looking for me.

I feel like I'm in a horror film or I'm having the worst nightmare and I wanna wake up already.

Trish and Miranda pretended to be unconscious as he dragged the girl down the stairs.

I pretended too but kept an eye open.

He dropped her and tied her up as she kicked and screamed and tried to get out of his grasp. Should I do something? I was about to get up, but that's when he collided a pipe with her head.

I shuttered and flinched as he hit her and he noticed.

He walked slowly to me as I shut my eyes close.

A moment passed and that's when I heard him walk slowly back up the stairs.

The door closed and Trish and Miranda opened their eyes and saw the bloody girl on floor.

"Oh my god." Miranda cried covering her mouth as she saw the girl.

"Is she dead?" She cried.

I looked at the girl and I saw her chest slowly rising.

"No. She isn't." I sighed.

Miranda looked like she was around our age and had blonde short hair, she was wearing jeans, heels and a nice blouse.

What do these people want?

Where's Austin? What if he isn't even looking for me?

I'm sure he is.. Right?

The girl started to fidget and she woke up.

"What the hell?" She said rubbing her head.

She was only tied from one hand.

"Ugh! Son of a bitch!" She yelled to the stairs.

"Who the hell is he?" She asked us.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Sam." She breathed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name." She said bluntly.

"It's Sam." She sighed.

"Oh.. I'm Ally." I said unsurely.

"Well, Ally. I have a pocket knife in my shoe. Think you could get it. We can get all of us out of here." She said stretching her shoe out.

I nodded and tried getting closer.

She looked sketchy. She had black hair with red tips and she wore dark makeup. She was wearing black hoodie with purple pajama pants with converse.

"How did they get you?" I asked.

"Walking back home with my brother, I told them I'd go if they let my brother go, and they did." She sighed.

"So you saw them? Like their faces?" I asked.

"Hell yeah and I left a pretty good mark on him." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I cut his right eye." She said reaching to grab the knife from her shoe but the way her arm was tied didn't let her.

"Did you recognize him?" Trish asked.

"No, but I know where we are." She sighed.

"Where are we?" Miranda asked.

"Some toy store." She said reaching further.

"Toy store... Hamley's Toy Store?!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked.

"I used to come here when I was a kid." She said sadly.

"But it closed down years ago." She said looking up at me.

"Looks like he uses is it for something else that son of a bi-" Sam started.

"Move your leg closer." I said reaching for the pocket knife.

I feel closed in, I need to get out of here.

I finally reached it and was able to free myself.

We heard a few footsteps but they faded away.

"Come on hurry up." Trish said as I untied her.

"Let's try getting out the window." Miranda said.

"Here's a bat, break it." Trish said handing it to me.

We were about to break it, that's when we heard footsteps coming downtown he stairs.

"Change of plans." Sam said grabbing the bat.

We hid behind a water heater as he came down the steps.

Sam was on the other side waiting for him to come.

Once he did she hit him right in back of the head. She looked like she used all her straight because he fell straight to the floor.

"You crazy mother f*****" She yelled breathing heavy at his bloody figure in the floor. She sure has a dirty mouth... But he deserves to be called that. She grabbed a phone from his pocket and we ran to the window.

"Come on let's go." She breathed as Miranda cried hysterically.

We all want this nightmare jus to be over.

We broke the window and ran out. We ran as fast as we could.

Austin's POV

"Thanks you." the man behind the desk said as I pulled back the picture of Ally I had on my phone.

She was on my screensaver. I always smile at the picture.

She was sat on the piano writing in her song book. She didn't know I was taking a picture of her.

I find it so amusing how focused she gets when she's trying to think of lyrics or a good chorus for a song.

She always chews on her lip and taps the pen on her songbook. I kept taking pictures and she finally noticed and looked up at me and smiled. I snapped a picture when she did and it was my favorite one. I'm sat at the poultice station as my mom is filling out a police report.

I had to show them a picture of how she looked like so I showed the picture on my phone.

"Brown hair, brown eyes." the man wrote down on his paper.

"How old is he?" he asked.

"18." I said sadly.

In this picture she looked so happy. She was with me, she was safe. Now I have no idea where she is or what could of happen.

"And the other ?" he asked me.

I pulled out a picture of Ally, Trish Dez and I when they were both sat on the sand at the beach as we took a 'Team Austin' picture.

"Black hair, brown eyes." he said writing on his paper.

Mike was sat down helping Mr. Dawson with the paper work.

"What is her age and what's her full name?" he asked.

"Patricia Delarosa and she's 18" I breathed.  
"The other?" he asked typing on his computer.  
"Allyson Marie Dawson." I said sadly. I never thought I would be putting a missing persons report for my girlfriend.

"Alright we are just about done." he said typing away.

He picked up a phone and made an announcement over the loud speakers. He said Ally's and Trish's name and numbers I didn't know what stand for. A bunch of policies went running to the doors and into squad cars. I was on my way to go with them but they stopped me and told I needed to stay here.

"No! I'm going! She's my girlfriend " I screamed.

"Son we understand but you need to remain calm. Maybe go home and rest. We will find her." he said walking out of the building. Rest? How am I suppose to rest at a time like this.

"Where's my dad?" I asked Mike who sat down still calling Trish's phone for the 100th time. Once he heard the news he came back immediately. Eliot and Cassidy left to get some rest. It's already 3 in the morning.

"Talking Trish and Ally's parents." He said pointing to where my dad was.

I've called both of there phones at least a million times and there no answer.

I sat down and stared at the picture on my lock screen.

Just as I was about too look away my phone rang. Mike looked at me and then came over to see the number.

"I don't know who it is." I breathed.

"Answer it! It could be them!" he exclaimed.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Austin! It's Ally!" she exclaimed. It was so good to hear her voice.

"Ally! Where are are you?" I said pacing as Mike tried to hear.

"I'm with Trish. We are at least a mile away from the train station please hurry." she said in a tone that rang with fear.

"I'm coming Ally." I said into the phone.

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Ally's POV

I see the black car getting closer. I try running but my legs just don't seem to move. I try yelling but yet I make no noise. No this isn't real. This isn't real. Why can't I wake up?

"Ally."

"Ally "

I shoot out of my bed and into Austin's arms. I'm covered in sweat and my hearts racing. Why don't these nightmares just go away?

"Your okay." Austin soothes as he puts me on his lap.

"I want them to go away." I cry.

"I know." Austin says holding me close.

"What time is it?" I ask.

He turns his head a little and looks at the clock.

"It's 3 in the morning." He says facing back to me.

"Go back to bed, I'll be fine." I say getting off him but he pulls me back.

"I can stay." He sighs.

"But your mom-"

"Is gonna have to deal with it." He says cutting me off and tucking me into bed.

He slides in next to me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses me on my forehead and then shuts his eyes. I do the same and I fall asleep almost instantly.

Austin's POV

I woke up with Ally next to me. This is something I want to wake up to everyday. She's calm so I don't think she's having any nightmares. I slip out of bed as she stirs around. She rolls over and I walk out of the room before my mom comes in. My mom supports Ally and I being together, alot but she says in her house she doesn't want us messing around. Which I wouldn't do, I put that ring on Ally's finger for a reason.

I walk downstairs to make Ally some breakfast. Hopefully it brings a smile on her face. She hasn't really been taking all of this in the best way. She's been having nightmares and she doesn't like going anywhere by herself anymore which I didn't like her do to anyway. Today is the day that the judge decides whether or not Mr. Henley is guilty. We aren't worried because we are pretty sure he's going to be in jail for life. Looks like Ally and the other girls weren't the only ones that were under Henley's toy store. They found another room and there were other girls in there... Unfortunately none of them were alive. I don't know what I would of done if Ally wasn't here. I would probably loose it. I'm just glad I found her and she's safe. It's been a week since the kidnapping and she's slowly getting better.

I started making her favorites... And mine...  
I made pancakes with bacon and pickles.  
I heard my room door open so I figured she was on her way down. I snuck behind the stairs and waited for he to slowly come down the stairs.  
She came down and I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Austin!" She screamed.

"You scared me.." She sighed.

I laughed and nuzzled her neck as she laughed.

"You hungry?" I asked as she smiled and nodded.

"I made your favorite." I smiled walking in the kitchen.

She looked around and smiled.

"You mean your favorite." She teased.

"Oh come on. Pancakes are a must for breakfast. I'm sure it's a law somewhere." I said as she laughed.

"Where's your mom?" She asked.

"They went out early to get Christmas decorations." I said as I served a plate for her.

"What!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Christmas?!" She gasped.

"Yeah, next week." I laughed.

"Woah." She sighed blankly.

"Yeah I know, this year went fast." I laughed.  
"My mom wants us to help her with the decorations." I said as she ate.

"Can I invite Trish to help? I really want to see her." Ally sighed.

"Sure, I'll invite Dez." I said grabbing my phone.

I noticed as Ally scrolled through her phone as she chewed on her food. Her eyes had dark circles but yet she still looked so beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked blushing catching my eyes.

"I wasn't." I lied turning red.

She sighed and continued eating. She called Trish and I called Dez to figure out they were together already.. Weird. They said they would be here in twenty minutes.

"I'm a go get changed." Ally smiled.

"Me too." I said putting our plates in the sink.

We went upstairs and we walked into the room, the house was quiet and thats when I barely realized we were alone.

"They said twenty minutes right?" I asked Ally as she nodded her head.

"We can get ready in 10." I smirked pulling her in.

"Austin I don't think we should- "

She said but I cut her off with my lips.

She kissed back so I figured I'd deepen it.

We laid on the bed as we kissed.

She pulled away and looked at me with a smile.

"Thanks for staying with me yesterday." She smiled.

"I'd stay with you no matter what." I said back.

She kissed me again and that's when we heard my parents come in.

She scurried of me and into the bathroom to change.

She came out changed and I stared at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

I looked down at her and she realized what I was talking about.

"Did I really put my pants on backwards?" She laughed as I nodded.

She went back in and came out with her pants the right way as my mom walked in.

"Kids? Is Ally in.." She said when she noticed ally.

"Good morning dear, I just wanted to say your parents are flying in this week." She said as Ally smiled.

"Mimi! Kids!" We heard my dad yell. Even if we aren't kids he will always call us that.

We walked downstairs and saw my dad standing in the living room.

"I think you guys wanna see this." He said as he raised the T.V volume.

_Mr. Henley owner of Mr. Henley toy shop is to be sentenced life in prison for convicted murder, first degree murder and for the death and kidnap of eleven people. He will be spending the rest of his life in Los Angeles county jail, for information please go to follow up on this story._

Thank god.

It went into commercial as Ally smiled brightly. Just then, the door bell rings.

Three girls, including Dez were at the door smiling.

"Ally!" Trish screams running to Ally.

They hug as the two other girls walk in.

"That son of a bitch is gonna wrought in there!" One of the girls scream as she high fives Ally.

I gave Ally a confused look and she took the hint.

"Austin this is Sam and Miranda." She said gesturing to the smiling blonde girl.

"Don't you remember them, they were the other girls that were... Taken." She said thinking her words.

No Ally. I don't remember them. I was to busy trying to find you.

"Right." I nodded and walked over to Dez and Trish as the girls talked.

"So what were you guys doing?" I asked, knowing they were together earlier.

"Ohh umm we were..." Dez stuttered.

"At the dog pound." "At breakfast." They said together.

"He means we were getting breakfast at the dog pound." Trish laughed.

"Oh Mimi!? You need help! Sure!" Trish said grabbing Dez's hand and walking away.

Weird.

Ally's POV

"I wouldn't know what I would of done if they said he wasn't guilty." Miranda said.

"Let's just be glad we don't have to worry about him anymore." Sam sighed.

"We got to go but, how about we all go to the movies after the holiday's?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah I'd like that." I smiled as Sam nodded.

I walked them out and joined the rest in the living room.

Trish and Dez were taking out a few ornaments out of a box.

"Hey wouldn't this look nice in our- OWW!" Dez yelled as Trish hit him the stomach.

"Sorry." She smiled.

Well their acting weird.

"Alright so we'll start setting up.. Austin honey, can you go get the tree." Mimi smiled.

"Really?" Austin smiled sort of surprised.

"Yeah." Mimi said as she nodded.

"Okay." Austin smiled grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door.

"Woah." I breathed as he strapped me in the passenger side. He got int the car, started it and then was off into the rode.

"Someone's excited." I laughed.

"Ally we are gonna go get THE Christmas tree. My parents never have let me pick it out before." He smiled.

"Yeah. I know. Because every time we would go get it. You'd wanna get the biggest one." I laughed.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Do you remember when we went to Disney World for Christmas when we were like eight?" I asked him.

"How can I forget they had fake snow everywhere!" He smiled.

"That's the first day I tried pancakes on a-"

"Stick." I finished his sentenced as we laughed. It was silence for a few minutes. I love being with him. Even if we do nothing together it's still perfect. He grabs my hand with one hand as he drives and the cars quiet. I feel like he keeps me together. He makes me want to keep going. I don't know how I would of turned out if he wasn't here. If he was still in New York and I was still Miami. I wouldn't of been able to still smile after what happened to Bay. I thought about the holidays with him and Trish and Dez and that when something else popped into my head.

"Have you noticed that Dez and Trish have been acting sort of.."

"Weird." He stated finishing my sentence.

"Yeah...and not the normal weird. Yesterday I called her and they were at the movies." I said realizing what must be happening.

"You don't think-" Austin started.

"No I doubt it, I still think Trish isn't over Mike yet." I said.

Can Dez and Trish really be... I mean... No that would be weird. Right?

"Do you think it would be weird?" Austin asked me.

"I don't know, if Trish's happy so am I. I think." I laughed.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"What about this one!" I exclaimed.

"No. Bigger." he stated.

"Austin we've literally seen every Christmas tree here." I sighed.

"Fine we'll take this one and the big one over there." He said walking to get the tree.

"Wait why two?" I asked.

"Because I want to get two." He said getting the tree.

So now he's acting weird too? Great.

I walked over to him to help him grab the tree but he catches my hands.

"Your not helping remember what happened with the firewood?" He said as I remembered my splinter.

I nodded and and I put my hands back into my pocket.

It was so cold. I was wearing boots and a scarf and a coat but I still feel like an icicle.

We loaded the trees into Austin's Dads car. We managed to get a discount on the second tree since Austin is.. Well.. Austin Moon. I've already gotten used to having him get recognized everywhere.

We hopped in the car as I shivered. Austin put the heater on the highest limit and I tried warming up which wasn't working.

"This sure isn't Miami." I shivered. It's true in Miami it's always sunny and it's basically summer all year around.

Austin grabbed my hands and put them close to his face. He cupped his hands around mine and started breathing into them. His warm breath instantly warmed me up.

He did this until my hands weren't cold anymore. He rubbed them and then placed a kiss on my hand which made me blush, and then he strapped in his seat belt. He was wearing a beanie and a coat and converse. I told him to wear a scarf but he always protests.

On our way home we hear Christmas music on every station. We can hear the trees rattling. Both trees. Why does he need two trees? Oh well you never know with Austin...

We pulled into the driveway to see Dez and Trish kissing.

I look at Austin and he has the same expression on his face as I do.

"What the-" he started but I jumped out of the car.

They parted and Dez was walking off but I went infront of him.

"Did you guys see that?" Dez asked as Trish looked at me worried as I nodded.

"Trish can I talk to you inside." I said pushing past Dez.

* * *

"You moved in together?!" I exclaimed.

"Not only didn't you tell me you guys were dating but you moved in together?!" I yelled.

"Ally we wanted to tell you and Austin but-"

"But you didn't! You hid it from us!" I yelled.

"Ally please just-"

"We're best friends we're suppose to tell each other everything we've been through so much. Especially in this past year and you-"

"Ally after the cops found us, Austin was there for you. My parents are in Miami and out of everyone Dez was there for me. In a weird way but, he was." She smiled.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out as I closed it.

"I should of been there for you. I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

"No. It's okay I'm glad you weren't." Trish smiled as I have her a confused look.

"If you were, Dez wouldn't of have." She smiled.

" you really like Dez?" I sighed.  
"Yeah. I guess I do." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I exploded on you." I sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She says as we hugged.

We went back outside as Dez and Austin were bringing in the smaller tree.

"Are you guys gonna take out the other one?" I asked.

"You bought two trees?" Trish asked confused.

"Yup and no that tree goes somewhere else." Austin smirked to Dez as they did their handshake. Still confused..

We went inside and decorated the rest of the house. It looked really nice and cozy. I'm so excited for the holidays there my favorite time of the year. Soon my parents are coming and Christmas is in a few days.

Mimi and Mike went to bed already and Trish and Dez went home. To the same home. We talked to them and I don't know why I was mad in the first place. I'm just happy for them. I still can't believe they ended up together and moved in together already.

I was on the couch downstairs looking at the fire. I changed into a red hoodie and red and white coca cola pajama pants as I sat comfortably on the couch. Austin said he was going to take a shower. I love his house but I know I need to move out sometime.

Austin and I are on vacation for the holidays so we don't have start working on the second album yet. I feel like my life is finally getting back on track but I still feel worried about my future.

"Oh no." Austin laughed entering the living room.

"What?" I asked.

"Two things, one you have your worried thinking face on and two-" he managed to say before he started laughing.

"Why do we always seem to match?" He laughed.

I looked at what he was wearing and laughed. He was wearing a red hoodie and the same pajama pants that I had on. We both got a pair at a m&m store in Vegas when we were on tour.

"Great minds think alike?" I smirked.

"You got that right." He said picking me up completely off the couch and then setting me back down on top of him.

"I was really comfortable, you know." I glared at him.

"But I'm cold." He whined.

"You couldn't get a blanket?" I retorted.

"But your body is hotter." He smirked raising his eyebrows.

"Your so cheesy." I laughed.

"You love it!" He laughed nuzzling my neck as I laughed.

He placed small playful kisses all over my neck as I laughed.

"So I have a surprise for you." He mumbled against my shoulder.

"And that is?" I asked turning my head to face him.

"For me to know and for you to find out." He smirked.

"Then why did you bring it up?" I asked.

"To keep you guessing." He laughed as I stared daggers into him.

"Ooh! Let's watch a Christmas movie!" He said pushing me off him as he ran to the shelf the movies were in.

I suddenly felt cold so I stood up and got a blanket. I sat back down as Austin finished putting in "The Grinch stole Christmas''

He did the SAME thing. He plucked me off from the couch and just set me right on him again.

I glared at him and he just pecked me on the lips.

"Are you gonna do something about it?" He smirked.

"Lest just watch the movie." I laughed as I snuggled into him.

These nights are all a girl could as for. I feel so protective and warm.

I tried watching the movie but I couldn't.

Why did Austin have to mention he had a surprise for me? I can't even focus on the movie. What could It be? Knowing Austin its something big. Maybe a piano? Or pickles? Who knows...

**Review! What could Austin's surprise be?  
Review to find out! I s lied writing this chapter! Makes me want Christmas to come already! **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

**Review!**

Ally's POV

"Honey that is way too much!" Katherine said as I filled up a pan with cookie dough.

"Whoops." I smiled inwardly taking some off.

"Oh honey its okay." She smiled as she helped Mimi take out the chicken pot pie from the oven.

They tasted it and their eyes lit up.

"Mimi this is incredible." Katherine said to Mimi.

It Christmas morning and the mood is just what everyone expects. We don't want have a white Christmas because it doesn't snow in L.A but it is really cold.

We get to open our presents once Austin and Dez get back.

They said they were going to go drop off a present for jimmy but they should have been back by now.

Trish, Mimi, Katherine and I are cooking and baking. We've made different kind of foods and everything looks so good.

My dad and Mr. Moon are out getting some apples for Katherine's famous apple pie. But they are probably buying everyone gifts too. It doesn't take an hour to get some apples.

"Yup Love you too." Trish says getting off the phone aww that must be Dez.

"Was that Dez?" I smirked.

"No it was my mom." Trish laughed.

I barely realized that Trish has been without her parents for a really long time. She hasn't been back to see them since we left Miami. We got so busy with our careers we forgot about even going back, but our lives there are over and she's been doing such a good job at being Austin's manager. It feels like just yesterday we were packing our bags for a summer vacation. Now we live here and she moved in with Dez and Austin and I.. are living with his parents. it doesn't seem right but does Austin want to take the next step? Should I mention it to him? How would I even bring it up?

Speaking of Austin…..

"We're back!" we heard Dez and Austin say as they walked through the door.

I walked up to him as he took of his coat.

"It's freezing out there!" Dez shivered.

"They even put up an ice rink at the corner." He laughed walking in.

"We should so go!" Austin exclaimed.

"Go where?" Mimi said walking into the room.

"To an ice rink that opened up at the corner." Austin said.

"Oh. You kids go while we cook our famous Christmas Dinner then after the dinner we open gifts okay?" she smiled walking back to the kitchen.

"Austin I'm not good at ice skating." I whined.

"I'll teach you." He smiled.

"Just like surfing." He said as I gave him a glare.

"I fell like a hundred times maybe I'll just stay and you guys go I-"

"You're coming with me. Don't worry I will never let you fall." He said grabbing my hands.

"Mmm. Okay." I smiled.

Trish and I went upstairs to get ready while the boys got ready downstairs.

I wore a white knitted sweater with a red scarf and I wore red pants with my favorite pair of ugg boots.

I curled my long hair and applied my makeup.

Trish straightened her long curly hair and wore a red coat with black pants. We went downstairs to see Dez and Austin waiting on the couch.

Dez was wearing a Santa hat with red and white candy cane pants and a green coat. Oh dez…

Austin was wearing jeans and a red shirt and his favorite leather jacket.

We all had Christmas colors, Dez stood out a little bit but we were all in Christmas spirit. That sounded so cheesy..

"Hey gorgeous." Austin smiled getting off the couch and walking over to me.

I blushed hanging my head low as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I hope you like your Christmas gift." He smiled.

"I'm sure I'll love it…can I open It now?" I asked eagerly.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Then why did you bring it up again?" I glared.

"To keep you guessing." He smirked as he walked to the front door.

Ugh.. im gonna kill him. What can it be?

We all walked out the door and started heading to the ice rink. Dez was right. It really is freezing out here.

We passed my old house which still contains my mom's old piano inside. I wonder who plays it whenever I pass the house. What if they got rid of it?

I've always liked the beach houses but during the winter the beaches look sad and gloomy and its always colder by the ocean.

I was so wrapped up in thought I didn't notice we were there until I bumped into…

"Sorry." The girl said turning around.

"Cassidy?" I asked smiling.

"Oh hey guys!" she smiled.

Eliot was next to her and he turned around.

"Hey what are doing here?" he smiled.

"Umm to skate duh." Dez said stating the obvious.

We all laughed and rented or shoes and put them on. Eliot and Cassidy went off with Trish and Dez while I was still at the entrance staring at the ice where my life could end on.

"Ally you'll be fine." Austin said grabbing my hand. How does he know what I'm thinking?

"Yeah, I know that you're nervous." He laughs. Okay now it's just creepy…

"Come on Ally, I won't let you fall." He says grabbing my hands and slowly starts going on the ice.

I close my eyes and walk slowly letting him lead me.

"See your doing fine." I hear Austin say. Easy for him, he's skating backwards. I open my eyes and I see the ice under me. I look back and we are already like halfway away from the entrance.

"Ha! I'm doing it!" I exclaimed as Austin laughed.

Austin's POV

"Oh."

"My."

"God." I said dramatically entering the house. It smelled like Christmas I mean, it smelled like every single food I have ever liked was in the air.

I smelled like cinnamon and pancakes and more pancakes.

All four of us ran into the kitchen as my mom and Katherine were finishing setting up the table.

"Smells amazing mom." I smiled giving her a hug.

"Dinner time!" my mom chimed. My dad and Mr. Dawson came in the dining room as we all sat down.

She served turkey, pot roast, apple pie, cookies, cake, chicken, ham, mash potatoes, and so much more.

"You do know there are only eight of us. Right honey?" my dad laughed as he saw more food rolling in.

"Yup but left over's are always nice too." She said setting down another plate.

Ally helped her set it down. She did really well at ice skating today. I've been trying to keep it cool ALL day today but inside I'm seriously so nervous and I never get nervous. NEVER.

Today I'm gonna ask Ally a question that's going to change our lives forever. I need a clever way to do it and Dez has been helping me plan it out and for once he managed to keep his mouth shut about it.

It's a big step but I don't care. I'm looking at her as her eyes light up when my mom serves the pickles.

She grabs one and sets it on her plate. I laugh at this and she notices and blushes. There's no doubt in my mind that will make me not go through with my plans today. I want her to be mine, permanently. I knew she was the one since the moment I saw her but it took me so long to realize it was her.

After the dinner we all went into the living room and my mom started getting out all the presents that was under the small tree. I grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her towards me on the couch. She sat next to Trish and I as we started opening the gifts that my mom got us.

My mom got me a jacket and she got Ally a sweater. She got Trish a scarf and she got Dez a candy cane phone.

"Thanks Ms. Moon!" he exclaimed hugging her.

"Ally honey, I have one more gift to give you." My mom said reaching to get it from above the fire place.

She handed it to Ally and Ally looked shocked and her eyes got watery.

"Oh my god.. Mimi." She said as she flipped through the scrap book my mom got her. It had pictures of Penny, Ally's mom. There were pictures when she was pregnant with Ally and my mom was pregnant with me. They were together in the picture and they both were holding their stomachs.

Ally smiled to me as I returned it. There were more pictures of Ally and her mom and then she stood up to hug my mom.

"Thank you I love it!" Ally said hugging my mom.

"I'm glad Merry Christmas sweetheart." She said to Ally.

We all opened our gifts and then my mom made us all drink hot chocolate as we talked in the living room.

My dad told Christmas stories about when he was younger.

I told my mom I was going to go show Ally her gift and she smiled widely. She knows what Ally gift is and she totally supports it.

Almost everyone knows except for Ally.

I pulled Ally aside and she put her hand over my mouth before I could say anything.

"Before you give me your present, I want to give you mine." She smiled walking to the living room.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way!" she smiled.

"How did you? But what did you? How?" I asked looking at the guitar that was signed by all five members of the Beatles.

"I got connections." She smirked.

"Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"Ally I love it! Thank you." I said putting the guitar down and picking her up.

"Good because it literally took me forever to find it." She sighed.

"Now it's your turn." I smiled.

"Okay." She smiled eagerly.

"But before that, why don't we take a walk." I asked her.

"Just you and me." I said grabbing her hand.

"Sure." She smiled.

I opened the door and saw Katherine and my parents all watching and holding their thumbs up for support which made me more nervous.

We got in the car and I took a deep breath. Why am I so nervous? Stop being nervous.

Ally's POV

"So my gift is outside? I hope it's not a horse." I said getting out of the car as I heard Austin laugh.

"It's not a horse." He laughed.

We walked up a slant side walk. It kind of felt like a driveway. A very familiar drive way.

I heard a few keys jingle and then a door open. Austin pulled me inside a heated place and then that's when he took my blind fold off.

I froze on spot literally.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered into my ear.

He was the one. I mean he IS the one. He bought the house. For us!

I looked at everything! Literally. From the scent in my mom's piano room. To the engravings on the wall of Austin's and I's height overtime to the blue ink stain on the carpet that Austin and caused by fighting over a pen. Everything.

I went into the big living room and saw that it was completely decorated in Christmas ornaments.

I saw the massive tree by the fire place. So that's why he needed two trees.

"If anyone deserves to live in this house it's us." I heard a voice behind me.

"I wasn't going to let anyone buy it, I bought it the day it went for sale." He laughed.

"So Ally Dawson, will you move in your house with me?" he asked as I laughed.

I ran up to him and crashed my lips into him.

I kissed him senseless until we ran out of breath.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" he laughed as I nodded.

"This is the best Christmas Gift ever." I said hugging him.

**Review! Who else wants the heat to be over? I want Christmas to come already! Just a few more months!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

**Review! Here's the next chapter everybody!**

Ally's POV

"Okay so maybe we shouldn't of gone ice skating." Austin said walking into our room. Wow. OUR room sounds nice doesn't it.

"But it was so much fun." I smiled trying to sit up but coughing loudly.

"Not exactly how I imagined our first day here." Austin sighed as he tried opening a cough medicine bottle.

"Sorry." I said sadly but then coughed. Have you ever had such a horrible cough, you feel like you sound like a huffing dragon? That's how I sound like. Or at least that's how I feel like I sound like.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault you got sick." He said pouring the sticky liquid into a spoon.

He sat next to me on the bed but I crinkled my nose and went under the sheets.

"Alls you have to take it." He sighed.

"No."

"Ally." He whined.

"Fine." I muffled and sat up.

"Vooom! Here comes the aero spoon!" He exclaimed hovering the spoon in my face.

"Really?" I glared.

"Sorry." He said quickly shoving it into my mouth.

"That's gross." I said making a disgusted face making him laugh.

"I really thought we were actually gonna sleep in the same bed together for once without being worried about being caught." He laughed.

"Yeah... My throat had other plans." I said sheepishly. Last night Austin and I spent the night watching movies together and then I started coughing. And that's what I've basically been doing all night. I insisted Austin slept in another room because I didn't want to get him sick.

"So I'm going to the store, we have absolutely nothing to eat in our lovely home," Austin smiled.

"I'll bring you soup and pickles." He said grabbing the keys off the nightstand.

"Thanks Austin." I smiled.

"No problem anything else you want?" He asked sliding his shoes on.

"No that's it, just get food for the house, I mean. Our house." I smiled.

"Fun to say right?" He teased as I nodded.

"Okay il be right back." He said coming over to give me a kiss but I blocked him with the sheets.

"I was aiming for your forehead." He whined.

"Nope." I said shooing him away with my hand.

I felt him grab my hand and kiss it.

"Austin!" I screamed.

"Later." I heard him call as he walked out of the room. He doesn't listen does he? I smiled looking at my hand.

I heard the front door close and then closed my eyes. I tried going to sleep, but I couldn't. I got up and started walking around the house. I went to the room Trish and I shared. It was left untouched of course, our clothes weren't their but it looked just the way it did when we got there. I went to my moms piano room and then I went to a special room where I stood at the door touching the knob, debating whether or not I should open it. Bay's room.

Should I? I feel likes I can still hear her play in there. I opened it to see the pink room. Her toys were gone because she took them with her to Miami but her bed and dresser was still in here. There was still green paint on the wall with he handprint on it. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had to shower her three times just to get the green paint out of her hair.  
I love her and I love this house but, it reminds me too much of the past. The past has been so much fun but I feel like we are still in someone else's house. Does that make sense? What if we make it our own and create our own memories. Like when Austin and I have kids they could- did I just? Did I just think that? I've thought about Austin and I and our future before but I didn't know it was this serious. I want it to be, more than anything but does he really want to be married to me for the rest of his life? Does he want to have kids? I mean, he asked me to move in with him.. I just wish he could tell me. I love him but what if he only wants to be with me now and not in the future? I need to stop thinking, I scare myself sometimes.

"I'm back!" I heard him yell. Have I really been in here that long?

"Ally where are you- Oh." He said walking into the room I was in.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I sat there on her bed looking around her room.

"Yeah I'm fine, hey Austin I have an idea, but i don't know what you would think about it." I said playing with my hands.

"What is it?" He said sitting next to me.

I got up and rubbed my elbows.

"I just thought maybe we can change the house a bit." I said nervously.

"Change it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like. I mean." I stuttered.

"We grew up in this house. My mom slept in the same sheets in our bedroom. Bay is gone and this room just makes me-"

"Ally I get it." Austin smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing. We should make this house our own, for new memories." He said smiling wrapping his arms around my waist as I blushed.

"But, we can change it but not the little things I love." I smiled.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Like the wall in the kitchen of our height measurements when we were little, and the ink stain and especially my moms room." I smiled.

"Don't worry I want that to stay too." He smiled leaning in for kiss but I moved out of the way.

"Oh come on you haven't coughed." He whined.

"I want my soup." I laughed walking downstairs as he followed.

"How about after you eat we go to the furniture store we can go pick out some new stuff?." He asked.

"Sure." I smiled back at him.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Ooh! This one!" She exclaimed.

"Oh wait. No! This one!" She smiled pointing at the big bed frame.

"Which one do you like more?" She asked me with gleaming eyes. She's so cute, I'm so glad she said yes.

"Hmm." I said looking at the two she liked.

"The bigger one, our room is big. We should get the big one." I smiled.

"Right!? I was thinking the same thing!" She exclaimed walking closer to the bed.

"Hi may I help you and your wife?" An associate of the store came up to us to ask.

I quickly turned to Ally who was blushing a deep red.

"Umm yes, but this my girlfriend." I smiled nervously.

"Oh. I'm sorry but usually couples that are married come in for furniture. So sorry honest mistake." The old man said with a laugh.

"But what can I help you two with?" He asked.

"We'd like to know how much this entire bed set is?" Ally asked.

The man led us to a desk area and we picked out a lot of furniture. Furniture for the living room, our room, Bay's room which is gonna be a guest bedroom and the other rooms.

We set up a date of what day all the furniture would be shipped and we headed out of the store.

"Wait." I stopped Ally before she walked out.

"What?" She asked confused as I gestured to her coat she was holding, not wearing.

"Oh." She said slipping it on.  
She was about to walk out but I stopped her again.

I wrapped a scarf around her and zipped her coat up.

"Austin."

I put a beanie on her head and earmuffs on her ears.

"Austin."

I was about to slip on some gloves on her but she grabbed my hands and laughed them away.

"Austin! It isn't a blizzard out there! And all I have is a cough!" She yelled annoyed.

"I don't care your not getting anymore sick." I said slipping them on as she rolled her eyes as we walked out the door.

The way home was a comfortable silence but all I thought about is what the old guy said at the furniture store. He thought Ally was my wife. She smiled when he said it so that a good thing. I want Ally to be my wife it had such a nice ring to it. Ally Moon. Does it just sound perfect?

"What are you smiling about?" She asked from the passenger side. I turned red when I remembered what I was thinking, I also smiled because she looked like a marshmallow from the amount of sweaters I stuck on her.

"Nothing." I said as we approached the house.

She yawned and coughed a bit as we entered the house.

"I'm a take a nap." She said walking upstairs tiredly.

I waited until the master bedroom door was closed and I quickly grabbed my keys and headed over to Trish and Dez's house as fast as possible.

I knocked on the door and Dez answered.

"Hey buddy! Come on in I was just about to-" he started but I cut him off by harshly walking inside the house and laying throwing myself on the couch.

"So I'm guessing you need to talk?" He asked closing the front door and sitting on the couch.

"Where's Trish?" I asked.

"She's out getting her nails done with Cassidy." He said rolling his eyes.

"Girls." He muffled.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dez what if I did the wrong thing? I asked Ally to move in with me before we even got married what if she-"

"You want to marry Ally?" He asked with a smile.

"I uh." I said thinking for a while. Nope. Not a doubt in my mind.

"Yeah I really do." I smiled.

"Wow dude that's big." Dez smiled.

"Yeah but, what if she says no? What if she thinks I rushed into things too quickly? What if-"

"Austin do you love Ally?" He asked cutting me off.

"Yeah more than anything." I smiled.

"More than pancakes?" He asked seriously.

"Yes Dez, more than pancakes." I laughed.

"Then I don't see what you should be worried about." He said calmly.

"Your right Dez." I smiled. Wow. Never thought I would hear those words come out of my mouth.

"I'm a ask Ally to marry me." I smiled. Wow. Never thought I'd hear those words either. But I've never been so sure about anything in my life.

**Review! Do you think Austin should go though with it? Let me know! Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER :P**

Ally's POV

Thank The Lord. I'm officially not sick anymore! And today is New Years! Tomorrow we will be in a brand new year.. I just can't believe it.

Today were suppose to be going to a sports bar that jimmy recommended us to go to for New Years. We didn't really have anything else planned so we figured we'd go there.

I was laying in bed as Austin was next to me holding onto me as if I were dying.

I don't know how he can have such a strong grip when he's sleeping.

His arms are wrapped around my waist and his legs are over mine. I could feel his slow short breaths on my shoulder. I smiled turning around to face him. He stirred a little bit but then he tightened his grip more and pulled me in closer.

Geez. I'm not a teddy bear! I actually can suffocate.  
My hands crept their way into his head and I played with his blonde hair.

A smile appeared on his face. Is he awake? How long has he been awake?

I kept playing with his hair and his smile never faded.

My stomach growled so figured I would go make some breakfast. I tried removing his hands but he tightened his grip even more.

"Really?" I sighed even though I didn't know if he could hear me. I tried again and he scooted me in closer.

"Mmm." He mumbled furrowing his eyebrows.

"Austin I'm hungry." I whined.

"No." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Yes." I laughed attempting again.

"But your so warm." He whined.

"I'll make pancakes?" I suggested as he quickly let me go. I smiled and rolled off the bed. Works every time. I smirked to myself walking to the kitchen.  
The house looks different in a good way. It's more... Us.

I've been living with Austin for a few days and I love it. I love this house and I love him. I can't believe he was the one who bought it.

I started breakfast when Austin walked in.

"Thanks a lot." He sighed jumping on the counter.

"What did I do?" I asked as I flipped a pancake.

"I can't sleep without you, I got all cold and then I thought of pancakes and I couldn't go back to sleep." He pouted.

"Awww how sad." I said in a baby voice pretending to show sympathy.

"You know what Dawson." He said picking me up and dropping me on the couch. I still had the spatula in my hand which had pancake batter on it and these were new couches.

"Austin the batter is gonna get on the couch!" I said trying to push him off me.

Instead he got the spatula and put it on the coffee table and pinned my arms over my head.

"Austin!" I said trying to get up but it was no use.

"What's sad now Dawson?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and his eyes widened.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He said in a fake surprised voice as I smiled.

"Your gonna pay." He smirked as he started to tickle me.

"Austin!" I squirmed as we fell to the floor. Only if I had that much strength when I'm not being tickled...

"The-the- Pa-pancakes are bur-burning!" I laughed as he stopped and looked at me intently. I was under him and I tried catching my breath.

"Did you hear that?" He said looking around and then back to me as I shook my head.

There was a loud scratching noise coming from the garage.

"Okay I definitely heard that." I said as we both stood up.  
I grabbed a pillow and Austin broke out laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You- you still use a pillow to defend yourself?" He laughed.

"Shut up." I smiled just then we heard the noise again.

Austin's eyes widened as he got serious and got a baseball bat.

"Stay here." He said.

"No I'm going." I said walking behind him as he turned around.

"Just wait here Alls." He said again.

I sighed and sat down as he walked of with the bat still in his hands.

I went to turn off the stove and put the pancakes I made on a plate.

"Ally!"I heard Austin yell.

I grabbed a pillow and ran to the garage.

"Austin where are... you." I said as I saw him on the floor.

"I think I found the noise." He said as he petted the animal on the floor.

"Aww." I smiled walking in and sitting on the floor.

"What kind of dog is he?" I asked petting it.

"Umm I think a lab like the one in that movie.. Umm." He said scratching his head.

"The sad one where the dog dies." He says trying to think of it.

"Marley and me?" I said flatly.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"But he still looks like a puppy. How did it get in here anyways?" I asked looking around.

"I have no idea." Austin says petting him.

"Awww he's so cute." I smiled.

"I know right! Can we-"

"No!" I said cutting him off.

"But I-"

"No!"

"Just look at-"

"No!"

"Ally!"

"Austin." I sighed.

"Do you really want to send him to the pound." Austin said picking him up and making a sad face.

I sighed and looked at the puppy.

"He's gonna grow up to be bigger than me. They grow pretty big." I sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Austin asked.

"And they slobber.. A lot." I sighed.

"I think that's a yes!" Austin smiled and picking him up as I smiled.

"Come on little guy." Austin said walking inside.

"He won't be little for long." I sighed.

* * *

"Ally! Catch him!" Austin said from the other end of the hall.

I literally dived to catch the four legged pup that just hopped out of the bath 5 minutes ago and is now soaking wet and running all over the house.

"Got him!" I smiled.

"No don't!" I exclaimed as he shaked right infront of my face causing soap and water to get all over me.

I heard Austin laughing from the other end of the hall and I glared up at him.

"Your mopping this up!" I hissed.

"Aww!" He pouted picking the pup up and walking back into the bathroom.

"I'm a go take a shower." I said walking upstairs.

"Ooh can I join?" Austin smirked from the downstairs bathroom.

"You have a dog to clean." I laughed walking into the bathroom but I still heard his silent  
"Damn" and then a door closing.

Austin's POV

"Done." I sighed as I finished drying the little puppy. I picked him up and took him upstairs.

"Alls?" I knocked on our bedroom door.

I walked in and she was in a towel in our closet. She had a towel on her head and one wrapped around her body.

"Nothing! I have nothing!" She sighed throwing the clothes she had in her hands on the floor.

"Nothing of what?" I asked as I put the puppy on our bed.

"I have nothing to wear tonight." She sighed.

"Ally you have a lot of clothes you'll find some thing." I laughed.

"Okay well I'm a start getting ready." She said taking the towel off her head.

"Okay." I smiled flopping on the bed on my stomach.

"I can watch you change all day." I smirked.

"Nice try blondie." She said shutting the closet door.

"Dammit." I sighed.

"I heard that." Ally yelled.

"You were meant to!" I yelled back laughing.

"Oww." I said as I felt little sharp teeth nibbling my feet.

"Hey little guy." I said picking him up.

"What should we name you?" I said scratching his belly.

"What about this?" Ally said coming out of the closet in a black sparkly dress.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Really? Are you sure because it was either this or maybe-"

"Ally." I said cutting her off and walking over to her.

"Anything you wear is absolutely perfect." I said sneaking my arms around her waist as she smiled.

She leaned in to kiss me and I kissed back. We moved our way over to the bed without breaking the kiss. I deepened it as she she stifled a moan. I felt her smile against my lips which made me do the same. I reached for her dress zipper and just then the door bell rang.

"Dammit." I sighed getting up as she laughed.

"It's not like we were going any further." She smirked flashing me the promise ring I got her.

"Maybe I shouldn't of gotten you that." I said as she smiled.

"But you still did." She smirked walking downstairs to answer the door.

"Get ready!" I heard call.

I hopped in the shower and thought about what just happened.

If I wouldn't of gotten her the promise ring, would of THAT really happened?

I don't care if it happens today, or in ten years. I want her to know that I really care about her and I really do want to do this right.

Yesterday Dez and I spent the whole day trying to think of ways I should ask Ally.

He came up with a lot of ideas most of them were bad ideas and involved some sort of piano falling which I ignored.

I have some ideas but I'm a go over them with Trish tonight to see what she thinks.  
I got dressed in a leather jacket with my signature chains and converse.

I thought about the day that Ally and were on our way to my aunts wedding and a smile appeared on my face at the memory as I tied my converse.

_Flashback:_

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her only taking my eyes off the road for a moment._

_"I just don't know when its gonna be the next time I see you in a suit. Let me enjoy it." She smiled._

_"Shut up." I laughed._

_"I'm serious I probably won't see you in a tux until your wedding day!" She laughed._

_"Even then what if wear converse!" I exclaimed._

_"I wouldn't be surprised!" She laughed._

_End of Flashback_

It's crazy to think at the time I was dating Cassidy and I didn't have an album out and I was still oblivious to the fact that the girl I loved was right in front of me.

She talked about my wedding day, but now it's gonna be ours and let's face it... I'll probably will wear converse. I went downstairs to see Trish and Dez were already here and they were playing with our nameless pup. We Are all going out to eat and then heading to the club jimmy told us about. We headed out the door as I looked the front door.

"We won't be back until next year! Funny right." Ally laughed as i shook my head laughing at her bad jokes.

* * *

"Awwww!" She squealed.

"Shhh!" I said as I looked around to see if Ally came back yet.

"Oh my god! Ally is gonna love it! I have to plan out what the colors are gonna be! and do you think she'll want a mermaid gown or a ballroom gown or what if she goes with-"

"Trish! I don't know! But how about we wait until Ally actually says yes?" I laughed.

"Awww. This is just all too sweet!" She smiled.

"So you think it's a good idea?" I asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll love it." Trish smiled.

"Who will love what?" Ally said coming back from the clubs bathroom.

"Umm that uh." I stuttered trying to think of something.

"That we came up with a name for your new puppy." Trish smiled.

"And I'm sure you'll love it!" She exclaimed.

"Which is?" Ally asked us as Trish walked away with Dez leaving me there.

"Umm." I looked around the place where people were laughing and dancing and waiting for the clock to strike midnight for the brand new year.

I looked over to the DJ and then back to Ally.

"Radio." I said unsurely.

"Radio?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh yeah?" I stuttered.

"I love it!" She smiled.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Like the movie of the guy that played football and the thing that music comes from! Where did you come up with that?" She smiled.

"It just came to me." I smiled nervously.

"Come on guys lets dance!" Trish said coming to pull me and Ally into the dance floor.

Trish and Dez had a drink in their hand as I laughed as Ally tried dancing.

She's an amazing songwriter and singer but dancing isn't her strongest point...

The four of us kept dancing and laughing until the very last minute of this year.

Ally's POV

"Everyone gather around!" The DJ said into the mic.  
"It is sixty seconds to midnight!" He announced as everyone cheered.

The giant screen next to him showed the countdown and the ball that was about to drop at Time Square in New York City.

Austin went to the bathroom not too long ago and I'm worried that he's gonna miss the countdown.

Trish and Dez were cheering and counting down already as everyone screamed in the building. I looked around for Austin but he was no where to be found.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" They all screamed.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone said as I smiled because I felt my arm being pulled and I was twirled to be face to face to Austin.

He didn't say anything but grabbed my face and full on kissed me on the lips. I smiled and felt my stomach do flips. It's like everyone and the noise died down in the background. It was just Austin and I and it couldn't be anymore perfect.

"Happy New Year." He smiled as we parted.

"Happy New Year." I smiled back to him.

Trish and Dez came and we had our famous Team Austin group hugs as we cheered with the people around us. It truly was an amazing and fun night. I even tried dancing...  
Oh god.

Let the year begin.

**Review!So what do you guys think Austin is gonna do to ask Ally? Let me know!**

**Make sure to review!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! :P I hope you guys don't mind the hopping back and forth from POV's I want you guys to know what's going on in both of their heads in this chapter (:**

Ally's POV

"Hey Radio." I smiled passing the puppy that is growing too fast already.

It's been two weeks since New Years and the new year has been going great so far. Sort of..

Austin and I have gotten back to work which we were both happy and sad about. Happy because we both go back to doing what we love and sad, because vacation is over.

"Want to go wake him up again?" I smiled to Radio as I picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

It was 6:30 and we had to be at the studio at 7. We are working on Austin's second album and so far so good.

I put Radio on the bed for he could wake the blonde sleepy head.

"Ally. Stop." He groaned as Radio licked his face.

"It's not me." I laughed.

He opened his eyes and they widened as he wiped his face.

"Aww c'mon Radio." Austin said wiping his face.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"6:30." I said putting my wedges on.

"How are you so... Alive?" He said flopping back on the bed and closing his eyes.

I laughed and walked over to him. He needs to get up.

"Come on we have to go." I said sitting next to him.

"But I don't wanna." He complained like a two year old.

"We told jimmy that we would-"

"Austin!" I yelled as he pulled me across him and under the sheets. He straddled my hips to the bed as he tried to keep me down.

"Come on, we could sleep in." He said closing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? We have to go!" I said trying to escape him.

"I don't think so. Last time I checked jimmy let us have the whole day off today." He smirked.

"What? What are you talk-" I started but he grabbed his phone and showed me the message Jimmy sent him.

"He let us have the whole day off?" I asked confused as Austin nodded.

"But why?" I asked.

"Don't know, but I say we enjoy it!" He smiled as he got up and lifted me off the bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked laughing.

"You and I my lady, are going to the International House of Pancakes." He smiled.

"You couldn't say IHOP?" I laughed.

"My way sounds fancier." He laughed putting me down as he changed.

I don't know why Jimmy let us have the day off.. And also why I didn't get a text or email either. But I'm going to enjoy it.

I waited patiently as Austin got ready in the bathroom and his phone was beeping nonstop. Must be his fans.

Austin's POV

Alright so, we got to IHOP, we bump into Trish 'accidentally' Dez tells me he needs my help and Trish stalls Ally. Everything should go to plan. I hardly slept most of the night because of this. I spent all week planning it with Trish and Dez and Ally doesn't suspect a thing. I slid on my jeans and looked at myself in the mirror.

Wow. This is actually happening. I'm actually going to propose to the most beautiful, loving, amazing girl in the world. But what if this is too fast? I mean we haven't been together that long.. But we've none each other forever. What if she says no? What if-

"Austin? You okay?" I heard her perfect voice from the other side of the door.

I pushed my negative thoughts behind and opened the door.

"Yup. You ready?" I asked her with smile as she nodded her head.

We fed Radio and then headed out the door.

On our way there she bopped her head to the song on the radio as she stared out the window.

Every second that past made me even more nervous.

"We're just going to breakfast." I reminded my self quietly but Ally heard.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I smiled pulling into the parking lot.

I looked around for Trish's car but there was no sign of it.

We sat in a booth and I texted Trish as Ally looked over the menu.

"They have bacon pancakes Austin." She said as I sent the last message.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worried eyes.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to play it off.

"Well-"

Ally's POV

"Hi may I take your order?" A smiling waitress around our age cut me off as she turned to Austin.

"Umm yes. Ally are you ready?" He asked me as I nodded but the waitress didn't take her eyes off Austin. Great. Another fan that treats me like dirt.

"I'll have the short stack." He smiled to her with the eyes he always gets when we come here. What do you expect? They only sell pancakes. The guy could live here...

"And I'll have the-"

"Coming right up!" She smiled to Austin and walked off. Did she just?

"Excuse me!" Austin said nicely trying to get her attention.

She smiled brightly and walked back over.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"You forgot to take her order." He laughed pointing to me as I fake smiled.

"Ohh. Right. What do you want?" She asked me with a disgusted face. I turned to Austin who was on his phone and not paying attention at all.

"I'll have the short stack as well but with a side of pickles." I said still smiling to even though I shouldn't be.

She wrote it down and scurried of into the kitchen.

"I wonder why we got the day off." I said to Austin as he stared at his phone.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked putting his head up.

"Sorry, I was reading." He smiled putting his phone away.

"You. Reading? What were you reading?" I laughed.

"Umm the.. Tweets of the fans." He smiled.

He's acting really weird but I just let it slide.

While we were waiting for the food a couple kids asked for pictures with Austin and some with me too.

Right when the food arrived so did...

"Hey guys!" Trish smiled brightly entering the diner with Dez.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I smiled.

Austin and I scooted over for they could sit next to us.

"Trish was too lazy to make anything so we came here." Dez smiled as Trish elbowed him.

"But there's an IHOP close to your house. Why did you come all the way over here?" I asked.

Their eyes widened and looked at each other then back to me. Okay.. So they're all acting weird now?

"Umm because this one. Has uhh.. Better syrup. Duh!" Trish fake laughed. Why is she fake laughing.

"You do know its the same syrup right?" I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway! I was thinking about getting my hair cut at the salon and I also wanted to do my nails. Wanna come with?" She smiled at me. I don't really remember when was the last time I hanged out with Trish. Only. Trish.

" I'd love too." I smiled brightly but then remembered Austin.

"Wait. I can't. I was suppose to hang out with Austin today." I started.

"No!" Austin screamed.

"I mean. You should so go Ally. Go hang out with your best friend." Austin smiled.

Aww how sweet of up him.

"Okay then, but what are you gonna do?" I asked.

I waited for an answer until Trish elbowed Dez.

"OWW- Hey Austin, do you think you could help me film some shots today by the park of.. Birds." He stuttered. Oh Dez..

"Yeah! Sure!" Austin said excitedly.

Why are they acting so awkward? My side of pickles came and I knocked the the thoughts out of my head as I bit into the juicy pickle. Man I love these!

Austin's POV

"Dude could you make it anymore obvious?" I told Dez as we hopped in my car.

"Sorry I sort of panicked." He exclaimed.

"So, Ally's at the salon with Trish that would take like two hours. We need more time." I sighed.

"Ooo! I'll tell Trish to go shopping! That takes hours!" Dez exclaimed as I nodded.

"Good idea." I smiled.

Wait what? Dez. Good idea. Wow. Things do change..

"So what first?" I asked Dez.

"We should get everything and then start setting up." Dez said as I stepped on the gas.

Ally's POV

"Just do it!" Trish begged.

"I- I don't know Trish." I sighed.

"Come on! Austin will love it!" She smiled.

"What if he doesn't?" I sighed.

"He will!"

"But-"

"Ally!"

"Fine." I said throwing my hands up as Trish squealed.

"Yay! Your gonna look so good!" Trish smiled as she went to go sign us in with hair stylist.

I sat there looking at the picture of the flawless girl in the hair style book.

I can't believe I'm going threw with this.

I'm getting what they call an ombré. Trish only asked me like a HUNDRED times.

I don't even know if it would look good on me? My hair would stay brown but on the tips would be much lighter.

I want to get a hair cut too. Not the length but more of the style.

The lady called me over to an empty chair and I sighed standing up. I walked over and sat down.

"So your friend said you wanted an ombré?" The lady smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I do." I smiled.

"Your hair is gorgeous and so long, I'm sure it will look very nice. No need to worry." She smiled.

Really do I look that worried?

I'm not really good at masking my emotions.

"Would you like a cut?" She asked me.

I stared at my hair. It's up to my waist and has no layers or nothing it's simple and straight at the tips. The last time I cut it was in ninth grade and they just cut it straight across. It's time for a change. New year new me right?

"Can I keep the length but get layers?" I asked.

"You got it!" She exclaimed as she turned the chair around.

I hope it looks good.

Fingers crossed.

Austin's POV

"Can I get more pickles?" I asked the man as he looked at me in a strange way.

"Sure." He said putting more in a bag. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. I payed the guy and signaled a quick thank you.

"I don't know which flowers are hydrangeas! Why couldn't she like something simple like roses!" Dez exclaimed.

"Because hydrangeas are her favorite and roses remind her of funerals!" I retorted walking out of the store.

"Dude your girlfriend is weird." He muffled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed.

"Just come in the flower shop." He said and then hung up.

I put the pickles in the car which is already loaded with candles and lights and other items.

I locked the car and made my way over across the parking lot where the flower shop is.  
I walked in to see Dez fighting with a man that looked like the owner.

"Cinquenta!" The man yelled.

"Come on man I only have twenty!" Dez cried.

"Dame las flores!" He yelled snatching the flowers away from Dez.

"Woah. Dude what's going on?" I said interrupting.

"This guy keeps saying sinchuenca! Whatever that means.. He won't sell me the flowers!" Dez sighed. I stared at my weird bestfriend then back to the man.

"Sorry sir. Here you go." I said handing the man a one hundred dollar bill. I took the flowers and left hauling Dez with me.

"Alright what's next?" I asked Dez.

"The suns almost setting lets go setup." Dez said as I agreed.

Ally's POV

"Get it!" She exclaimed.

"Trish what am I going to do with a five hundred dollar dress?" I laughed.

"Trust me you'll find use of it." She smirked.

"But-"

"Ally come on just wear it! In fact wear that tonight." She smiled.

"Tonight? For what? Wear this while Austin and I watch the Lion King." I laughed as she looked at me weirdly.

"He loves that movie." I explained.

"Just wear it for Austin can see your transformation." She smiled.

"That's silly." I laughed.

"Come on! Just do it!" She pleaded again.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yes!" She cheered.

I stared at my reflection in the dressing room. Wow. I really do look different. Good different. My hair turned out great. Well that what Trish said..

I like it though. It feels right.

The dress I'm wearing doesn't suit me. I feel silly in it. I don't think I can pull it off. It was tight and short. It was... Something a person that's NOT me should wear.

But of course my best friend made me get it and we are now walking out of the mall and I have it on. I'm getting ALOT of stares, and not the stares I get when I'm around Austin because he's famous. I'm getting stares from guys.. Which feels weird now..

"People are staring." I said from the corner of my mouth to Trish.

"Of course they are, you look hot." She said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah.. I'm changing." I said walking to the direction if the bathroom but Trish stopped me.

"No your not." She said with determined eyes.

"Just trust me. You have to look good tonight." She smirked.

What does that mean?

Austin's POV

"You think she'll like it?" I said staring at what I planned on the beach.

"Dude she'll love it." Dez reassured me.

"Thanks for helping me man." I said to him.

"No problem. This Is a big deal man, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Are you trying to give me second thoughts? Because its not happening." I laughed.

"No. I'm just saying, this means it's Ally. It's Ally now and forever." He said as we walked back to the house.

"You don't think I know that? I want her to be mine. More than anything." I smiled.

We arrived at my house for I could shower and get changed before Ally gets here. Once I got the text from Trish saying they were five minutes away I made my way back down to the beach.

Ally's POV

"What is Dez doing outside?" I asked Trish as we pulled up to the house.

"I. Don't. Know." She said slowly.

We got out and Dez quickly hopped into the car as I got out.

"Follow the lights." He smirked to me as Trish squealed and they were off down the road.

"Wait what?" I said to no one in particular. Well this was a weird day..

I looked across the street where the sand was and saw a path. A path of lights. I walked over and saw that the lights were candles and they created a path all the way down the beach. Was all this planned? Is it our anniversary? No. My birthday? No. What's going on?

I smiled as I made my way down the beach in the middle of all the candles.

I reached the end where I saw a full picnic on the floor with candles all surrounded. There was a sheer canopy over it that was covered in luminescent lights. It was perfect. I smiled wide and that's when I saw him. He was staring out at the ocean. He must of heard me because he turned around.

"What's all this?" I smiled.

"The reason why we didn't go into the studio." He smiled walking towards me.

Austin's POV

I walked toward her voice but my mouth dropped when I saw her.  
She looked... She looked... Wow.

"Do you not like it?" She asked right away.

"Trish made me, but I could dye it back I knew this was a-"

"No. I love it." I smiled.

"You look beautiful." I said as I planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"So what is all of this for?" Ally asked looking around with a smile.

"What? I can't so something romantic for my smokin' girlfriend." I smirked winking at her.

She laughed and I could see her blush.

"Come on, the food is not gonna eat itself." I said as we sat down on the picnic I planned.

"Are those?" She said pointing at the pickles.

"Mhmm organic." I laughed.

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin planned this whole day out for this. He's just too sweet.

"Thanks for doing this Austin I loved it." I smiled at him as we lay together looking up at the stars on the beach. I haven't stopped smiling.

Since I saw him standing by the water my stomach has been doing flips ever since. No ones ever done this for me before, but then again no one has ever treated me like Austin does before because no one is like him. No one is like us. I just keep falling in love with him all over again.

"Good." He smiled.

"Let's take a walk on the pier." He smiled standing up as I agreed.

We walked on it and memories came flooding back.

The moments we had when we were kids. Running around with Austin.

We walked hand in hand. We walked all the way to edge without saying anything we stared out to the ocean and saw the way the moon reflected off the water. I wouldn't mind staying like this forever. I smiled thinking of the most precious memory I have on this pier. I guess Austin as was thinking the same thing because he brought it up.

"I still can't believe you actually sat on the edge with me." He laughed.

"I was terrified." I admitted. He took a deep breathe in and turned to me.

"Ally that day we promised to always be best friends and we promised to become famous together." He said as I nodded. Looks like our promise really did come true.  
He grabbed my hands and his face looked so nervous.

"So I promise to always love you every moment, now and forever." He said getting down on one knee.

OH MY GOD.

"I think about where we'll be in the future and all I know is I want you next to me. I love you and everything about you. I love your love for pickles and the way you crinkle your eyebrows when you look at me like I'm nuts. I love how you still put up with me even though I drove you crazy when we were kids." He said making me laugh as tears streamed down my face.

" I know it might seem too soon but when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." He said taking out a box from his pocket. I started crying, laughing, and my head was spinning.

"And I also know no one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you." He said his voice croaking.

"So Ally Dawson... Will you marry me?" he asked as I already started nodding my head.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as he smiled wide and picked me up and spun me around.

**Review! I'll try updating ASAP!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Here's the next chapter!**

-2 months later-

Ally's POV

I have a white table cloth wrapped around my small body. He has one of his dads dress shirts with a tie on. I'm grossed out as I observe the sticky mess on my ring finger but I don't take it off. I stare at the pancake ring that's dripped in syrup as he waits at the bottom of the steps. I smile as my mom puts the music on and I start walking down the steps. I remember that day like it was yesterday. When we were just pretending as kids but now I'm here laying down observing not the pancake ring, thank god, but the beautiful diamond that is reflecting off the sun. It's actually happening. I look over to the same head of blonde that's nestled into his pillow and then back at the perfect rock on my finger. He started shifting but I didn't look away from it.

"What are you smiling about?" He said scooting closer to me and wrapping one arm around my body.

"It's just so beautiful." I smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said nestling his head into my neck and kissing it softly.

I laughed as he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Tomorrow you'll be perfect." He smiled. I didn't see him but I could feel him against my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll be Allyson Moon." He said as I smiled.

"It does sound nice doesn't it?" I laughed.

"It was always meant to be your last name." He said propping himself on one elbow and looking at me.

"I guess it was." I laughed.

He leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on my lips as the door busted open.

"Good morning!" Trish smiled as we parted quickly. Maybe we shouldn't of have gave her a key to the house...

"Eww. You guys will have time to do that after the wedding!" She laughed.  
Austin sighed and I laughed as we both got out of bed.

It's been two months since he proposed and we've been planning the wedding non-stop.

My dad and Katherine are flying in and so are Trish's parents. Austin's family and also everyone that lived on the beach is flying in. Jimmy invited alot of celebrity guests which I didn't mind. Everything we planned is finally going to happen. I just can't believe it. When Austin announced it to his fans everyone went crazy. Some people are so sweet and are happy for us. But other people... Well.. They have sent me death threats. Yup Austin's fans sure are dedicated.

"Alright say your goodbyes because next time you'll see her is at the alter!" Trish chimes to Austin.

"What? But the wedding is not until tomorrow." Austin whines as he sneaks his arms around my waist.

"Yes but today is the last day of freedom! We're gonna party!" Trish exclaimed snatching me away from Austin.

"Dez and Eliot are picking you up in an hour!" She yells to Austin as she drags me down the steps.

She has been such a help. She practically planned the whole thing along with Mimi and of course she's my made of honor.

"Trish I still have pajamas on! I'm not even dressed!" I laughed.

"Don't worry I got it all planned." She smiled as we got in the car.

"Don't you always." I smiled as we drove away my house.

She took me to a spa where Cassidy and Jade and Leah and Leena were waiting. Jade is our friend from Pizza Palace and Leah and Leena are Austin's twin cousins. They are identical and both have the same blonde hair and brown eyes as Austin. Looks like it runs in the family. Also Miranda and Sam which i have gotten really close too. But their also known as my bridesmaids.

"Ahh! There she is!" Cassidy exclaimed jumping up and down.

They were changed into robes as I and Trish were ordered to do so too.

We all sat into massage chairs as the people at the spa did our nails.

"So here's the deal." Trish started.

"Bachelorette parties are too old school. So we're taking you out!" Trish smiled.

"But Trish-"

"No but's Ally, you promised." She retorted.

"Fine." I smiled.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Cassidy exclaimed.

She's right I have to enjoy my last day of being Ally Dawson. But on the other hand I can't wait to start being Ally Moon.

Austin's POV

"No!" I laughed.

"Come on man it's tradition." Eliot stated.

"No man, no strippers." I laughed.

"It's your last day of being free!" He exclaimed as he rolled down the windows in the car.

"He's right Austin." Dez said from the backseat.

"We have to have fun man!" He pleaded.

"Let's do this." I gave in laughing as we headed off into the road.

I should enjoy this but all I want is to call Ally my wife already.

Ally's POV

"No I'll do her hair!" Leah chimed.

"Uhh fine." Leena said rolling her eyes as she applied her makeup.

Today has been so much fun, we ate, we went shopping non-stop and went out in boat ride around the harbor.

Now their taking me out for the night which we are leaving early for we could come back early because we all have to wake up early for the wedding tomorrow. My wedding. I just can't believe I'm even thinking this right now. I get butterflies and my stomach starts flipping just thinking about it.

"Alright let's get you changed." Trish smirked.

They literally stripped my clothes off and dressed me in a dress that I wasn't so fond of wearing but I promised to do what they say.

"Alright we are all ready. Lets go girls!" Jade exclaimed as we all packed up Trish's car.

We ended up at a place in the middle of Hollywood and it was a club which I wasn't surprised about.

"Come on girl, lets have fun." Cassidy said locking arms with me as Trish did on the other side.

We walked in catching some attention and not only because I'm Austin Moons fiancé but Jade did a really good job at fixing us all up.

Trish insisted in getting all of us drinks but not too much.

"Here's to Ally for finding the perfect guy! I'm so happy for you girl!" Trish toasted.

This night was much more fun than I thought it would be. Tomorrow I become Allyson Moon forever.

And I couldn't be anymore happier.

* * *

"Knock Knock." I heard a familiar voice from the other side of Trish's guest bedroom door. I opened my eyes and the headache started to set in.

"Good morning honey." I heard her say as she opened the blinds.

"Katherine?" I asked as she nodded. I smiled and sat up.

"Today's the day." She said.

I realized what she meant and my eyes widened.

OH MY GOD.

"How are you feeling?" She asked coming towards me.

"I-uh I'm scared." I smiled.

"Scared? That's the last thing you should be feeling." She laughed sitting next to me.

"I'm really glad your here." I smiled hugging her tight.

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She exclaimed hugging me.

"Can you hear anything?" "Is she awake?" "Should we go inside?" I heard all their voices which made me laugh.

"I can hear you guys!" I yelled as all the girls came in. They all screamed and tackled me on my bed as I laughed.

"Alright girls chop chop! We have a wedding today, makeup artist and hair stylist come in half an hour! Hop in the showers!" Katherine exclaimed.

This is really happening. Oh my god.

I hopped in the shower. The last shower I take as Ally Dawson. Okay.. I'm letting this all go to my head.

As soon we were all showered the makeup and hair team started right away.

After our hair and makeup were done we had to go to the haul wear the dresses were waiting for us.

We went in a limo, which Austin insisted in getting, as we went into the building.

We rented out the entire building. Which I thought was crazy! But, a lot of people are coming. As we entered the building the security had to clear out the streets because thousands of Austin's fans were already covering the whole block.

"This is crazy." I breathed out hyperventilating.

"It's going to be fine." Trish smiled from my side.

As we entered the building and we all got escorted into the luxurious dressing room for the girls which was right across the guy's dressing room my heart felt like it was gonna pop out of my chest.

We entered the room and indeed, the bridesmaid dresses were all hanging up.

They all started to get dressed as Mimi who was directing all the flower arrangements and setting everything up come in with Katherine.

They were each holding one big bag together.

Oh my god that's it..

"Is that?" I asked as they both smiled widely and nodded.

I stood in front of a mirror as they unzipped the bag where my wedding gown was in.

I still haven't seen it because I had it specially made.

I made my moms wedding dress into my very own. I used parts of it to create something so beautiful.

I changed into it with the help of Katherine and Mimi and they both started to break down crying.

"Please don't cry." I said tearing up as well.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful." Mimi cried.

I smiled as I looked at my reflection.

"My god, if only your mom could see how amazing you look." She cried.

We heard a knock on the door and one of the people setting up needed Mimi.

"I'm so glad my son chose you, I love you like your my very own daughter and now you officially will be." Mimi smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I smiled hugging her.

"Your really do look stunning." Katherine smiled.

"I have something for you." She said taking a small pin out of her pocket.

"I found it when we were moving out of the house." She smiled quietly walking towards me.

She showed me what it was and I almost broke down right then and there, but I didn't want my makeup to get ruined.

"Your mom wore this on her wedding day, I'm sure if she was here she would be doing the exact same thing I am." Katherine smiled slipping it into my hair and putting my vale on.

"Now you look absolutely perfect." She smiled as I did too through the mirror. I looked at my reflection and smiled. My mom wouldn't want me to cry and I looked like a princess and my prince was in the room right across from me. I had so many emotions going through me all I could do was smile.

The girls finished getting ready in the bigger part of the room and I stepped out.

They all turned to me and gasped which made blush.

"Oh my god." Trish gasped.

"Ally you look amazing!" Cassidy said walking up to me.

"Damn girl Austin is one lucky guy." Sam laughed as I smiled.

"You guys look great too!" I smiled at them. The bridesmaid dresses were yellow, I loved how it look with the flower decorations and it was Austin's favorite color.

"Not compared to you!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Alright girls! Show time." Mimi said walking in.

"We are getting all the bridesmaids and groomsmen together, so follow me." Mimi smiled as the girls exited the dressing room.

Oh my god. Oh my god.

I paced back and forth by myself in the room as I waited for the signal. There's so many guest out there, what if I mess up a vow or fall or-

I heard a knock on the door and my dad slowly opened it walking in.

"Dad!" I breathed.

"Wow, honey you look beautiful." He said as I hugged him.

"You think so?" I smiled.

"I know so." He smiled warmly.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." He said softly as we heard a small knock on the door.

"It's time." Mimi said softly as I felt my heart sink and stomach turn.

My dad held out his arm as I gripped it tight and we made our way down the hall.

I stood behind the two large doors that were closed.

And on the other side was everyone, Katherine, all my friends and family, and on the other side was Austin.

They opened the doors to let the bridesmaid and groomsmen walk out to begin the ceremony.

We waited until it was our turn to go and I was as stiff as a board. I was shaking and breathing heavy as my dad tried calming me down. Mimi stood by the door and she smiled to us gesturing it was our turn to go.

I gripped onto my dad tighter and stood up straight in my heels.

"Don't let me fall dad." I said shakily.

"Never." He said quietly as we made our way down the aisle.

I entered the large beautifully decorated room. It was so fancy, elegant, simple and perfect all at the same time. From the chandeliers to the flowers to the large piano.

I took the first step in as everyone rises to face me. My breathing shortened as I clenched my teeth.

Don't fall. I thought to myself as I walked down the never ending aisle.

I smiled to some of the people around but then I met the eyes of the blonde standing at the very end and everything stopped. Time stopped, and everyone in the room faded away. The only thing I could focus on was him. It's like the world didn't matter anymore and I was just drifting closer to him. I was staring into the eyes of the boy that drove me nuts, the one that helped me conquer my fears, the boy I never thought I would love so much. The boy I can't live without.

I was reaching the end where my dad let go of my hand as I was given away to that boy.  
My dad had tears in his eyes as he hugged me and then walked away to take his place. I stood in front of him as he smiled widely.

Austin's POV

Woah. I'm getting married. My heart feels like its going a hundred miles a minute as I saw the doors at the end open.

I thought my heart was about to pop,out of my chest as she walked down the aisle. Have ever just seen something so perfect? You just don't know what to think, or how to react. And you just stand there not saying anything but just taking it all in?

This is happening.

"Hi." I smiled love struck looking at the girl in front of me.

"Hi." She laughed perfectly. She looked so beautiful I just couldn't focus on anything else.

"Everyone please be seated." The man said as everyone sat down.

But the only words I heard after that were..

"May I pronounce you husband and wife."

Finally.

Ally's POV

Austin didn't waste no time as he grabbed me and full on kissed me on the lips as everyone cheered. I smiled and so did he as everyone clapped and whistled. This feels like our first kiss because it is... As husband and wife. Tonight truly was a magical night.

I guess forever starts now.

Finally.

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

**Hey guys review!**

Ally's POV

"Take lots of pictures!" Trish says helping me load my suitcase in the car.

"I will! promise." I smiled.

"Your only taking one suitcase? Don't you think you'll need more clothes?" Trish asked as Austin came to put his in.

"Trust me she won't be needing any clothes." Austin smirked sneaking his arms around my waist.

"Gross." Trish said making me us laugh as we closed the trunk.

"Have fun." She said as I nodded.

We waved to everyone as we headed to the airport to catch our flight to Hawaii. We're staying on Maui on a reserved beach. This was our gift from Austin's parents and my dad. We weren't really planning on having a honey moon but looks like we got one. I'm so excited to go! Only thing I wish they told us because I'm so tired. Yesterday the wedding ended like around three in the meaning and I danced.. Alot.

But it was still the most memorable night ever.

We got to the airport just in time for our flight. We slept on the way and finally we got there. Right when we got out of the airport the humid weather hit me like a slap in face. I smiled because it reminded me of Miami. A driver that was waiting for us drove us to the place we were staying at. Being here with him just seems so sureal. We entered the beautifully decorated beach house. It was secluded so no one was around for miles.

The showers were outside and open to the whole beach. The water so perfect, so clear, nothing like L.A.

The house had no doors, everything was open, everywhere you looked was full view of the ocean.

"Wow." I breathed walking around.

"Yeah." Austin said putting our stuff down.

It looked like paradise I can't imagine how much this cost Mimi and my dad.  
Austin and I have two weeks here. Two weeks alone.

Austin opened the doors to the master bedroom, which was the only bed in the luxurious house.

"Ms. Moon." He gestured opening the door making me laugh.

It's gonna take some time to get used to that..

"Wow." I said again feeling the soft sheets of the huge bed. I settled in my stuff and so did he.

I put some of my things in the restroom and I stared at my reflection.

Why are you so nervous? I questioned myself.

I know what's suppose to happen next and I want it more than anything but I'm still nervous.

I stared at my wedding ring. Wow. This feels to good to be true.

I felt two warm arms wrap around me and I immediately smiled.

He kissed my shoulder and then my neck as he pulled me in closer.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked as I nodded.

He slowly let me go as he walked outside.

I took a deep breath in and took off the clothes I had on. I put on my bikini and brushed out my hair.

I walked out to see Austin standing by the water. The sand was so white and so pure it just looked like heaven to me.

He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

I walked up to him and he connected our hands as we went in the water.

I was ready to feel the cold ice water like I always do, but I was surprised to feel the warm water that we stepped into.

Once all the way in where I couldn't reach anymore I gripped onto Austin.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't reach anymore." I laughed.

"I always forget that." He laughed.

Suddenly he grabbed my waist and lifted me unto his shoulders and started spinning in the water.

"Austin!" I said as I went backwards into the water.

I swam up to him laughing hysterically.

"Your gonna pay moon." I teased.

"Do your best.. Moon." He smirked.

"That's not fair anymore." I laughed as he did too. Looks like we can't use that joke anymore, now that we have the same last name.

The sun was setting as we watched it meet the water and turn a beautiful orange.

I stared at the sunset as I noticed Austin stare at me.

"What?" I looked at him with a smile.

"Your just so gorgeous." He said staring into me as I blushed red.

I leaned in to kiss him as he did the same. We got out of the water not breaking the kiss. He scooped me up bridal style as he walked in the house.

I laughed and kissed him as he tried opening the door with me in his arms. He threw me on the bed as he straddled my hips. I buried my hands in his head and he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes loving the feeling. What was going to happen next, we were very aware of. It's what we've been waiting for, and now as I stare at my wedding ring, it's everything I want. To feel close to him in every way possible. He kissed me and then stared in my eyes as I nodded.

Three words. Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

I wake up with a smile on my face as I remember what happened last night.

I try removing his gripped hands from my bare body as I try going to the bathroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I feel different. Good different. I slip my clothes on and brush my teeth. I walk out to see the bed made, and he is no where to be found.  
I walk around the house until I go to the kitchen and see a stack of pancakes on a plate. I look around until I feel his warm hands around my waist.

"I love you... So much." He says simply kissing my shoulder.

"I love you too." I said turning around and kissing him.

"Last night was..." He says in awe.

"Perfect." I smiled as he nods.

"Round two?" He smirks.

"Don't push it." I laugh as I slap his arm and walk over to the pancakes he must of made.

"Come on, you can't resist this anymore." He says waving his hands over his body.

"Your sick." I laugh.

"You love it." He teases as he grips my waist.

"Yeah.. I do." I smile.

"Wanna go surfing?" He asks with a hopeful smile.

"Austin you know I can't." I laugh.

"After last night I think you can anything." He winks as he lets me go and grabs a surf board.

"Fine." I sighed giving in.

"Awesome!" He says taking his shirt off and running to the water.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" He says running like a maniac to the water.

I laugh as I see him run into water like when we were younger. He always used to say that and guess what? I was always the rotten egg. Some things never change.

But I have. We have.

I run into the water after him tripping, and falling into the water as he laughs hysterically.  
"I hate you." I glare at him as I swim over to him.

"No you don't." He smirks lifting me up on to the surfboard.

I laugh as we turn out to have a water fight.

"I really owe Nelson one." Austin says as he holds me in the water.

"Nelson? Your little cousin? Why?" I ask confused.

"If he never tripped you on that plane, the best thing in my life would of never happen." He says with a small smile.

Now that I think about it, I don't know where I would be without Austin. It's funny how things turned out. How this all began when we met again.

"I'm glad he did." I smiled.

"Me too." Austin says.

"Hmm why?" I smirked.

"Because if he didn't then... I wouldn't get to do this!" Austin says flipping me over as I fall in the water.

Yup. I'm a kill him.

**And thats it! Review! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really want to do a sequel, but I don't know if anyone would read it, so let me know! Do you guys want more of this story or not. Let me know! And thanks for reading.**

**Alee Dee, signing out.**


	41. Story Announcement!

**Hey guys! So I have been thinking about a sequel to this story and I decided that I WILL make a sequel! (: So please follow me to see when I upload the story! AND tell me if you guys have ANY ideas or anything you guys would want me to add in the story(: thanks for reading and I'll talk to you guys later (: **


End file.
